


Pretty in Pink

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Being the only human in Equestria can be a bit daunting at times, but it gets much easier when you have friends there to support you. But, as the days go on, I start to realize that maybe I need something more in my life. I've never been in a situation like this before, but all I know is that I want to see where it goes.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. You probably don't know who I am and I can honestly say that I’m not entirely sure either. I guess that’s not really important, is it?. Where should I start? Oh, where are my manners? My name’s Anonymous, but everyone around here calls me Anon for short. I know that isn't my true name, but it’s all I have to call my own. When you take a good look at me you can see that I’m just a regular run of the mill human. I am of average height and weight. While I may not be a male model, I can say that I have a rugged look that females seem to enjoy.

That’s probably enough about me. Would you like to hear about how I found my way into a place filled with magical talking ponies? I know you probably think I’m crazy, but it’s true! Perhaps a little summary of my arrival and where I currently am now will help you understand. While I can't remember how I managed to get myself into Equestria, I do in fact remember how I arrived.

It was dark, darker than I would have assumed the living world to be. I also noticed a great lack of oxygen as well. I was considerably alarmed when I realised that I had been buried alive! Yes, I had somehow been placed several feet into the earth. Now, this is not a fun situation to be put in. Once I realised my dilema, I quickly shoveled dirt out of my way looking for an exit. My hands drew blood from my nails tearing away at the hard pressed earth.

It was a fight for my life and I didn't care of the pain. With a few last bursts of strength I felt my hand break from the confines of my tomb and into a empty space of what felt like grass. This was all I need to know to force my body from the grave I had been laid into. I pop the top half of my body out with a long gasp for air. I was alive and well, this was something that brought me great joy. 

Yeah, so it wasn't that great of an arrival, but I was happy to be alive. After I had got my body out I was left questioning where I was, though my memories were a bit fuzzy, I knew that my surroundings didn't seem to match up with what I vaguely remembered. It was all very scary and I’ve never felt so alone in my life before. It didn't take me too long to notice that the sun was going down and I probably should try to find some help.

Before long I came across what looked to be a village from afar. I had no idea where this would be located, but I was happy to see something manmade for once, or, at least I thought it was manmade. I slowly stepped foot into town looking for the nearest human. Covered in dirt from head to toe would probably be hard to explain but I was hopeful that someone would hear my plight.

This is when the next event commonly know as “first contact” had come into play. I wasn't paying much attention to what was below me as I walked, because I suddenly bumped into something solid. I made sure to steady myself as I stumbled back a little. I shook the fog from my mind and look down at what had caused this. Imagine my surprize when I saw a little pink pony. 

Now, I know what ponies are, but this one looked rather unique. She was far smaller than any pony I have ever seen, seeing as the top of her head only went to about my bellybutton. Also add the fact that the color of her coat looked strangely natural didn't help with my confusion. Not to mention her head was rather large and her eyes were equally big. I could even spot a odd marking on her hind end, a brand of some sort or possibly a tattoo. We just looked at each other for awhile before she took in a big gasp of air. 

Then she screamed. “Monster! Everypony run for your life!”

Now what happened next was kinda a blur. She zipped off, a bunch of panic happened. I was taken into custody and thrown into a cell. So it wasn't a very fun experience for me, but I was lucky that the matriarch of the land seemed to be displeased that her guards threw me in a cell for no reason. So with that said, she let me go. I was free to do what I will, under the watchful eye of her student, Twilight Sparkle. I was alright with that, better than being in a dungeon anyday.

Twilight and I got along very well and talked about a whole bunch of different things. She was happy to hear some stuff about my people and I was interested in the culture her people bring as well. Sadly one topic that came up was me returning home and that wasn't possible with their currently magic and technological level. Though these ponies were nice enough so it’s alright to me, not like I can even remember what I left behind anyways.

After a couple of days I met with some of Twilight’s friends. They were all rather unique in their own way, but I particularly found one to be all too familiar. It was the pink menace that started all this, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of animosity against her. I know I am extremely taller than them and look weird but the way she reacted kinda made me suffer a bit.

Though after getting to know her a bit more I learned very quickly that her reaction was probably something normal. She has a very quirky personality. She is so lively and always happy, this seems to bleed out onto the emotions of everyone around her. I can even feel myself smile a little when I am around her.

So it was to no ones surprise that I forgave her very quickly when she threw me a party. What did she call it? A _Welcome to ponyville and sorry for getting you thrown into a dungeon_ party. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the sign, it was just how she was and I kinda liked it. She was very straight forward but in a nice way.

A couple of months passed. Pinkie and I became great friends and I have grown close to the others as well, but Pinkie was one of the best. She would always take me into the kitchen to help her cook cakes and even included me into all activities she did. Whether it was something big like planning a party or something small like taking Gummy to the local lake. Oh I forgot to mention, “Gummy” is her pet alligator. I was a little shocked when he clamped onto my leg, only to realise he had no teeth.

With time passing quickly by with good friends I managed to get a decent home and a well paying job. I’m the local ‘handy human’ as a certain sea foam green unicorn has taken to calling me. Basically, I just do odd jobs here and there, just helping out the community or fixing stuff that others can't. I mean, hands are pretty awesome when all these ponies lack them.

So in short, life has been pretty good for me in ponyville. Twilight has suggested that I should write a journal of the time I spend here. So this is just a summary of what I have been through. I guess I will be logging what happens every few days or so. Since this is a private journal, then I hope you respect my privacy enough to stop reading further. Anyways, let’s just log this as day one.

* * *

(DAY 1)

_Today was a rather interesting day. I mean I thought it was going to be just like so many days I had before, but then something happened._

I’m standing outside of sugarcube corner as the sweet smell of different sugary confections fill my senses. A small smile spreads over my lips as I place my hand on the door and push it open. My gaze falls onto Pinkie as she sits looking at the door with her usual enthusiasm, expecting a hungry customer. 

“Anon!” She says with glee as she hops over the counter, runs over and takes me into an embrace. 

No matter how many times she does this it never gets old. She greets me like we haven't seen each other in years and yet it’s only been a few minutes. It’s just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie and I like that about her. 

“So what are you up to?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“Just waiting on you. You get the supplies?” She looks to my backpack.

I give a nod. “Sure did. It took some doing but I managed to snag the last box of party hats. Had to sock one to Granny Smith to get it from her. Worth it I think.” I say with a smile.

Pinkie snorts as she punches my leg lightly. “Anon, you are such a kidder.” 

I scratch the back of my head. “Didn't buy it huh?”

She shakes her head with her iconic grins still plastered onto her face. “You are too gentle to do that to anypony.” She says honestly.

I chuckle a little. “I guess you’re right.” I use my thumb to point to my backpack. “Should I unload them here?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Hold onto them. I’ve been thinking of moving this party to the park. Do you think that sounds good?” She looks to me for confirmation.

I mull it over for a bit. “Rainbow said it should be clear, sunny and cool skies for the rest of the day.” I look at her with a smile. “It sounds perfect.”

She jumps into the air like a spring. “Oh this will be funerific!” She shouts as she stops in mid air. “I need to work on the cakes!” She then zooms off into the distance, only to return seconds later with a basket in her mouth. “You hand out the invitations.” With that done she zips back into the kitchen.

Another quirk of Pinkie. I just shake my head with a smile and walk out the door with her invitations in hand. As I step outside I spot a lone cloud sitting above sugarcube corner. I know this pony all too well. She told me awhile back that she enjoyed taking naps here because the smell of baked goods couldn't be beat.

“Yo, Skittles!” I call out. 

She lazily rolls over and sticks her head over the edge of the cloud so she can see me. “Anon, you know I hate that name! Plus it’s my nap time!” She calls in a groggy voice.

“Come on! You know I only call you that because Skittles are sweet and colorful, just like you!” I hear her let out a large groan. “Fine then! I guess you don't want to be invited to a party!” I call back waving the card in the air. 

She quickly zooms off her cloud to claim her prize. She tears it open and looks it over. “The park? Awesome!” She says with excitement, having completely forgotten about what we were talking about earlier.. 

I elbow her. “Thanks for the heads up on the weather. Park is a great idea while it’s so nice.” I say looking to the clear skies.

“Yeah, this day is going to be perfect.” She adds.

“Well, I got to get the rest of these delivered.” I show her the basket still full of cards. “See you at the party.” I say before giving her a wave as I walk off.

“See ya!” She calls out.

* * *

I made my way over to Twilight’s knowing she is the next closest stop. I stand before her tree library/house and place a few knocks on her door. I am greeted by the one and only Spike. He is a pretty cool guy, if it wasn't Pinkie then Spike would be my best friend. He’s like a little brother to me, so I guess it all works out.

“Sup, Spike.” I say throwing my head up slightly as a small gesture we were use to sharing.

“Sup.” He replies mimicking the same gesture..

“Twilight busy?” I ask

He looks into the library. “Have a look for yourself.”

I lean my head in slightly and catch what one can only assume to be a fort made of books. Imagining Twilight within the walls studying isn’t as farfetched as most would think.

I take out the card and hand it to him. “Can you make sure she gets this?”

He browses the card briefly. “Sure, she will want to make sure everything is in proper order before we get there.” He says.

I ball my hand into a fist as I stretch it out to him. “Later, Scaley.”

A mischievous grin goes onto his face as he bumps my fist with his own. “Later, Monkey.”

I just chuckle at that as I wave him goodbye, that was just how we act around each other. We aren't trying to hurt someone's feelings, we are just poking a little fun. I think he really responds to it well, seeing as I have noticed some of these mares treat him like a baby. Though, I have to admit, when I first tried to play with him like that he did cry, but after I explained to him that it was only a joke, he kinda grew into it.

* * *

Having finished with Twilight’s invitation I make my way to Rarity’s. Soon her very well known establishment comes into view. A rather unique looking building, it’s understandable seeing as her dresses are just as unique. I know she’s open right now so I walk in as the bell hanging over the door makes my presents apparent to all inside.

“~Just one minute!~” Calls Rarity in a sing song voice.

I walk around a little and look at her dresses. Everytime I come over I see something new and daring. Every piece she makes reflects her determination and skill.

“Oh, Anon! What would be the pleasure of this visit? Do you need more clothes?” She asks while she slowly approached me. 

I just smile at her. Ever since I came here she has been nothing but generous in my plight for clothing. It took some time to explain why I needed to wear clothes all the time and how embarrassing it was when she asked me to disrobe for measurements, but in time she understood and is my main seamstress for all clothing I need. I gotta say, for her making mostly dresses, she knows her way around simple pants and shirts.

I shake my head. “That’s alright, Rarity. I came here to give you an invitation to a party.” I say presenting the card to her.

It levitates from my hand as she looks it over. I hear a small whine escape her. “The park.” I know she doesn't like dirt much and because of this she might turn it down. “It seems I will just have to make sure to bring my emergency beauty supply kit.”

I continue to smile at her attitude. “Wouldn't be a party without you, Rarity.”

She strikes a pose for me as she adjusts her curl. “Well with a compliment like that a lady should not disappoint!” She states with her usual boldness.

I chuckle at that. “I gotta get the rest of these delivered.” I say motioning towards the basket. 

“Oh my! Well please don't let me hold you up, I should really get ready as is.”

“See you later, Rarity.” I say as I show myself out.

* * *

The next stop would take some time but I knew it was going to be worth it. I was on my way to Sweet Apple acres. This is honestly where most of my work comes from. Applejack has a lot of stuff that breaks down and I’m more than happy to fix it for her. After some time walking I finally make it to the gates. I have to say that when I first got here, I hated the idea of walking everywhere, but now I can take appreciation in the scenery more.

I walk past the border fence and towards the barn. If my timing is right I should be able to catch Applejack or Big Macintosh there. I walk straight into the barn with no pause, mostly because Applejack said that if I ever knocked on the barn again she would tie me up and leave me to think about how silly it is to knock on a barn. Even if I did explain that a barn door was still a door.

I walk in and spot Big Macintosh setting his yoke onto his neck as he prepares to haul some carts. 

“Hey, Big Mac.” I say giving him a wave.

He just looks at me as he rolls a piece of wheat in his mouth. I learned very quickly that Big Mac is not much of a talker to people he isn't too familiar with. It took several months just to get more than two words out of him, but with my work mainly on the farm I tried my best to converse with him, but it never took.. 

“You know where Applejack is? She has a party invite.” I say motioning towards the basket. “You know, why don't you come with us?”

He looks to the ceiling in thought. It didn't take him long to think as he shakes his head. 

“Nope.” 

I let out a sigh. I guess that’s the best I could get from him. He thankfully raises his hoof towards a direction. 

“South field.” Is all he says before setting off to his work. 

“Thanks.” I say as I walk out of the barn.

I make my way through the grove of apple trees until I find the mare I am looking for. There she is displaying her strength as she bucks away at various apple trees. It still amazes me that she does this day in and day out. I’m pretty sure I would have broke my foot if I tried to do her job.

“Yo, AJ!” I yell out.

She turns to my voice. “Anon, What’re ya doin here?”

I give her what she needs. “Pinkie party, you know the drill.” I say with a smile.

“That ah do.”

“How’s the harvest going?” I ask looking at the full baskets.

“Mighty fine, Anon. Just a few more fields and we will be able to get these puppies out to market soon.” She says with her usual pride.

“As always I will be the first in line waiting for them.”

Ever since I first took my first bite of an apple in this world I fell in love with them. Applejack’s are above and beyond high quality. I always make sure to buy a bushel or two whenever her crop comes in and she is nice enough to save me the best of her crop. 

“You’re my best customer.” She says brightly.

I chuckle a little at that. “Well, I will let you get back to work. I still got one invitation to go!” I say knowing my journey will soon end.

“See ya later!” Applejack calls as I wave at her on my way to the last pony on the list.

* * *

The walk to Fluttershy’s is the longest but by far the most scenic. Rows of trees and many flowers grow among the sides of the road. Even as I approach her home, I still look in awe on how well placed it is, atop a hill with it's own little bridge and stream running under it. It all comes together as a very peaceful environment. Rather understandable for a pony of her nature.

I soon stand before her door. I gently rap a few times as to not startle her too much.

“W-who is it?” I hear a whisper come through the door. 

“It’s me, Fluttershy. Anon.” I say in a gentle tone.

The door slowly opens as she looks at me and then inspects the outside a little to make sure I am alone. Once she realises I was alone does she let out a sigh of relief. 

“What brings you here?” She asks.

I pull out the last invitation and present it to her.

“Another Pinkie party. Don't worry, it's not a surprise party. In fact it's going to be in the park.”

Fluttershy is a very likeable pony. She is kind and sweet to all she meets. Though she does have a very bad social problem, but she’s been trying to be a little more open to others. It took many months of talking to even get her in the same room as me, but once we found a common ground did we take to each other very well. I told her how I liked animals and from there we really hit it off. Since then I make sure to kinda protect her from things that frighten her, so I usually warn her of surprise parties and generally try to be more gentle around her.

“Thank you for the heads up.” She says taking the invitation into her mouth. Just before she tucks it under her wing.

“I know you are busy with the animals, so I will let you get back to them.” I say looking out to her little sanctuary. 

“W-well, see you at the party.” She says just before closing the door.

I guess it can't hurt to get ready as well. A quick trip home will do wonders.

* * *

The time has come as I walk towards the park. Yes, it wouldn't be too long of a walk and I also get to run into some of the ponies I know and chat a little. Lyra was the first pony that actually approached me in the beginning. She was curious as to what I was and seemed rather interested in the way I walked. It didn't take too long until she actually started to try and imitate me with hilarious results. 

Imagine it like a baby first trying to learn how to walk. How they wobble and fall a lot? Yeah, that was kinda like Lyra in a nutshell. She is a very sweet pony and very talented in her special talent of playing the lyre. Which is funny seeing as no one takes a second look at her name being Lyra and she plays the lyre. This world is just weird that way.

The reason why I bring her up is because she is currently waving me down as she sits on a park bench. Human style mind you.

“Anon!” She calls with a large grin.

I walk over to her. “Hey, Lyra. How’s my favorite human in training doing?” I ask with a slight chuckle.

“Ha, ha.” She rolls her eyes at me. “So what’s my favorite handy human up to?” She asks.

“You know, the usual. About to head over to a Pinkie party,” I admit to her.

“Another? Didn't she just throw one yesterday?” She asks.

“Yeah, but that was the, “Public party everypony is invited”, party. This is the, “Just friends and Anon the human”, party.” I say with a grin. 

“Well don't let me keep you too long.” Before I walk away I hear her speak up. “I almost forgot! Bonbon and I have a leak in the kitchen. I was wondering if you were free anytime this week?”

I take a second to think it over a bit. “I should be free tomorrow afternoon actually.” 

“That would be great!” 

“Alright then, see you later, Lyra.” With that said I continue on my way to the park.

On my way I ran into other ponies, but none I knew more than on a first name bases. Some ponies I fixed things for and nothing more. I knew I could stop off and talk to some others that I knew, but I didn't want to be late for Pinkie’s party. She usually waits until everyone is there before she gets things started. That was her way of doing things.

* * *

“Anon, you finally made it!” Pinkie calls out as she takes me into an embrace.

“Sorry. I’m not late am I?” I ask hoping I haven't been making everyone wait.

“Nope! Everyone just got here.” She informs me.

“Perfect.” I say walking over to the party area.

“Hey, Anon.” Rainbow casually says as she rests on a blanket with her hilarious sized sunglasses. 

I take a seat next to her as we bathe in the sun.

“How’s the wonderbolts stuff going?” I ask while looking at the sky.

“I’m taking a break from that stuff.” She admits.

“Too bad.” I reach into my pockets and raise up seven tickets. “Guess I can sell the other ticket.”

I look over to see her eyes go wide as the glasses fall from her muzzle. 

“W-What are those?” She asks in shock.

“Just skybox tickets to the upcoming Cloudsdale wonderbolts race.” I say like it’s nothing.

“What?!” Everyone screams out.

I chuckle a little as I put the tickets back into my pocket. 

“Don't worry though, Dash. I will sell your ticket. Too bad, seeing as I wanted all my friends to go.” I then scratch my chin stubble. “Maybe Lyra would want to go?” I question.

“No! I-I take it back, I want to go!” Rainbow pleads as she stands over me.

I chuckle at how easily these ponies are to trick. I just roll my eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, Dash. I will let you go with me.” 

She hops off me with excitement. “Awe-”

“Under one condition!” I yell out.

She looks at me with obvious hesitation. “What's the condition?”

I chuckle a little as I look at the others. 

“You have to give me a kiss. Right here, right now. Also make it pretty hot and heavy, don't go easy on me.” I say with a smirk.

I can see her face heat up in anger. I know Rainbow is attracted to mares and I always love to mess with her like this, I know she wouldn't do it. I’m not sure if her friends know that she’s attracted to the same sex, but they always seem to get a kick out of me doing something like this to her. I look to see Rainbow hesitating. I lean up and pull out one ticket and wave it in front of her.

“Just one little prench kiss my dear and you get to see the wonderbolts. Maybe even meet Spitfire..” I waggle my eyebrows at her. 

Now I see her face redden up for an entirely different reason. 

“F-Fine!” She says as she touches down near me.

I was going to call it off like I usually do, but she was too quick for me to get the words out. Next thing I know I have Rainbow’s tongue in my mouth as she gives me a kiss I will never forget. I couldn't help myself when I start to fight her tongue back with my own, our kiss starting to heat up a bit. I can feel her hooves wrap around me as I pull her closer. 

“Think we should leave?” It wasn't until we heard that from Applejack do we pull away from each other.

Rainbow and I look at each other panting. 

“Holy shit, Rainbow. That was a kickass kiss.” I say still trying to catch my breath.

“Y-yeah.. You aren't too bad yourself.” She admits.

We then hear someone clear their throats. We both look over to see Twilight scribbling something down at a furious pace, Applejack giving us a smug smile, Fluttershy looking away with a red face, Rarity shaking her head at our public display and Pinkie just looking at the food with intent to consume. I then look back at Rainbow.

“I thought you were going to chicken out. I would’ve still given you the ticket, but I’m not going to complain about what happened. It was, pretty awesome.” I admit with a chuckle to break the tension.

“Y-yeah. I gotta admit that you were really good. I mean, I never seen you kiss anypony before. So, I thought you wouldn't have had the practice.” She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

“Just call it natural talent.” I say feeling better by the minute. “Maybe we can do this again sometime.” I waggle my eyebrows at her. 

She rolls her eyes as she pushes me to the ground with her hoof. “You wish, buddy.”

I chuckle it off as I hand over her ticket so we can get back to the party. Rainbow holds onto her ticket like it’s a newborn foal. I get up and hand out the other tickets to everyone. Once all tickets are handed out does everyone resumes with their own brand of entertainment. Rainbow’s talking to Rarity about how she couldn't wait to see the wonderbolts. Though from what I can hear, I think Rarity is only interested in how good the kiss was.

“Hello, Anon!” I look down to see Twilight below me.

“Hey, Twilight.” I reply back.

She shifts around nervously. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure.” Even after all the time spent here, Twilight still likes to ask questions.

“Have you ever kissed a pony before?”

I’m thrown off guard by that. “Um, no.”

“Is Rainbow your first?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“Are you two dating?” 

I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. “Me and Rainbow?! N-no! It was just a prank but, well, it kinda got out of hand.” I chuckle nervously.

“Are all human pranks so intimate?” She says with a blush.

I’m not sure how to respond. “Look, Twilight. I-I don't know what to say. Rainbow and I aren't dating. It was just a joke that went too far. I thought she would chicken out but she definitely surprised me.” I rub the back of my head. “My fault really. She was bound to get me back sometime, that was pretty good too.” 

“So, you enjoyed it?”

I feel my face heat up. “Well, yeah. She is a really good kisser. I was positive that kissing a pony would be weird, but we fit together pretty well, all things considered.”

“Sorry to be asking these questions, I just wanted to document any human and pony relationships so I can compare them to other cross species relations.” Twilight says looking redder than I am.

“No problem, Twi. Just one of the quirks that I like about you.”

She seems to get even redder. “Thanks, Anon. I-I better go, I’m sure everypony will be coming up to talk about what happened soon.”

I let out a sigh of defeat. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Later, Twi.”

Twilight was right about what she said though. Pretty much everypony, with the exception of Pinkie and Fluttershy. Came up to me and had asked how the kiss was, if Rainbow and I were dating and general things like that. I answered them honestly as I did with Twilight. Rainbow didn't seem to mind though, but I guess that was because she was still talking about the Wonderbolts and probably wasn't paying attention.

I mean, I have never looked at a pony with romantic interest since I got here. Though Rainbow had her own charm. We are like bro’s. We hang out all the time. We talk about how our days fucking suck, even if they didn't. We could chill around each other, you know?

“How you liking the party?!” Pinkie screams into my ear.

“Whoa!” I scream as I quickly turn to face her. “Pinkie, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?”

“How could I be sneaking if you know I’m here to party?” She asks.

I open my mouth and just let out a sigh. “You have a point.”

“Of course I do silly!” She then takes a seat next to me as we both look at the blue sky. “So why is everypony talking about you and Rainbow?”

I groan in annoyance. “Rainbow and I kissed. It was no big deal.”

“Wow! Are you two dating?” She asks.

“No, it was just a prank, Pinkie. I mean, Me and Rainbow? Can you really imagine that? We are bro’s, I couldn't see her as anything more.” 

_Hell if you knew what I knew then you would know that too._

I then chuckles a little. “If I was going to date anyone, I would like to date someone who is funny, likes to have fun, being nice is a plus too.”

“You mean like me?” She asks.

I feel a shiver run up my spine as I look over at Pinkie. As I look at her I can see she has a large grin on her lips. She is the nicest pony I know, she’s funny and we probably have more fun together than Rainbow and I do.

I just chuckle at that idea.. “Yeah, like you, Pinkie.”

She giggles at that as she gets up and walks back to the party to entertain the others.

I just sit there and watch her walk away, not taking notice of Rainbow taking a seat next to me. She pulls me close to her.

“Looks like my favorite monkey gots the hots for my pink friend.” She taunts.

“I don't like Pinkie that way. She is sweet and all but...”

“But what? You two would be perfect together.” She states.

I look to where Pinkie walked off. “I’ve never thought of her like that, Rainbow.”

“Really?!” She asks with shock. “I mean, you two are seriously _way_ too close. Closer than friends should be. I’ve even seen you bathe her!” She states.

I felt my face heat up. “H-How do you know about that!?”

“I was watching through the window.”

“Rainbow, that is fucking creepy.” I say honestly.

“Well I was going to invite Pinkie to pull some pranks with me but I saw her all covered in flour and you leading her into the bathroom.”

“At what point did you think you should‘ve stopped watching?” I ask.

She shrugs. “What can I say, it was kinda cute to watch.” She giggles to herself. “How gentle you were when cleaning her mane. Making sure to keep the shampoo out of her eyes. Oh I bet Rarity would love to hear about that, she loves hearing sappy stuff like that.”

I slap my face into my hands. “I have to move now.”

“Hey, I didn't tell anypony! I’m just poking a little fun!”

“Just having you know is enough.”

She lets out a frustrated sigh. “Anyways! I think you two should give it a shot.”

“Rainbow, was subtlety ever a quality you possessed?”

She punches my shoulder. “Why be subtle when I can get to the point?”

I groan at her response. “What about you and me, Rainbow? Ponies seem to think we’re an item.” I state.

“Yeah, but they don't know what you know about me.” She says in annoyance.

“Why don't you tell them? I mean, this place is mostly mares. I doubt it's frowned upon.” I say honestly.

“Because it's my business, Anon.” She answers.

“True, but it would make life easier I bet.” I just shrug. “Your life though.”

I see Rainbow get angry suddenly. “Dang it! Y-You did it again.”

“Did what?” I ask innocently.

“You do that thing where you change the subject!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Seems she caught on this time.

“No way, buddy. We are getting back on topic. Why can't you and Pinkie be something?” She asks.

“Well, I guess that’s my business, Rainbow.” I say with a smirk.

“Ugh!” She turns around. “Fine, be that way. I'm just saying you two would be pretty good together.”

“Whatever you say, Skittles.” 

With that does she let out a loud sigh and fly back towards the party. I just look at the sky again as I let my eyes fall closed. I can't help but think about what Rainbow said. Sure, Pinkie is cute and definitely makes me smile. But, could I really date her? I let my mind run it's course until I doze off to sleep, the sounds of my friends having fun drifting off into the background, like a lullaby all of it's own..


	2. Rainbow Dash

Hello again. I’ve been thinking lately about what you exactly mean to me. Sure Twilight said it would be good to log my experiences in Equestria, but perhaps you would like to know more about my friends? The way I figure it, you’re kinda like my friend too, right? Sure you can't talk, but you listen to how my day went and never judge me. Maybe even one day when I’m old and grey you would like to tell me how crazy I was when we were younger?

I know it sounds kinda sappy, but honestly, I don't think you can fully appreciate my friends unless I tell you about them. They’re a large part of my life. So, how about we start with my bro. Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_I had already been in Equestria for a few weeks but everyone still ignored me out of fear.  
So rather than walk around town and part the sea of ponies.   
I decided to sit alone at the lake._

I stare out to the lone lake feeling rather blue today. I’ve been in Equestria for a few weeks now and still these ponies haven't warmed up to me yet. Was I doing something wrong? I know the fact I eat meat is rather off putting to them. So that didn't really help my case. I pick up a few local rocks and toss them into the lake. Letting out a sigh, I sit and think of what to do with my new life. Slowly I could feel my eyes start to well up.

Honestly, I don't know why I started to cry as I look at the water. Maybe it’s the fact that I don't have a job, ponies are afraid of me or maybe I just don't have anyone to talk to about this. Pinkie’s a great pony at cheering me up and trying her best to get the others to ease up around me, but I can't really talk to Pinkie about serious stuff. Mostly because I don't want to sour her mood.

Those thoughts are trivial though. All I know is that I am looking to this lake with tears running down my face for more reasons than I could ever comprehend. Being literally thrown into a world where you don't belong. It’s a lot to take in. 

“Hey, Anon!” I hear someone call from behind. “What are yo-” 

I look up and see Rainbow is standing to the side of me now. I quickly rub my face to clear away my tears. No reason to make the others worry about my problems..

“H-hey, Rainbow Dash.” I say trying to clear my throat.

“Anon, are you alright?” She asks concerned.

I look at her with a fake smile. “Never better, Rainbow Dash.”

Thats gets me a frown in return. “No you’re not. I seen you crying.”

“I wasn't crying.” I try to explain. “Just some dirt in my eyes is all.”

That look of concern comes back as she takes a seat next to me.

“Listen. You know you can talk to me or my friends if you have problems. Right?”

I nod my head a little. “Yeah, I know.”

“So?” She tries to press.

“So what?” I ask feeling slightly irritated.

“What's the problem?”

I let out a frustrated sigh. 

“The problem? Well, where do you want me to start?” I say hotly.

She ignores my hostility and says. “Wherever you think is right.”

“Honestly, I don't even know. Being stuck in this ponyland. Having everyone afraid of me. Not having a job. Being absolutely...” I feel my voice fall at the last word.. “alone.”

“You’re not alone, Anon. You got me and my friends.”

I shake my head. “Not like that, Rainbow. I-I’m the only species here. Can you even understand what it feels like to be the only one of your kind in a place that doesn't even feel like home.” I dig my fingers into the grass and tear some out as I look at it. “This.” I show her my hand full of grass. “This isn't home.”

“The princesses are trying, Anon.” Rainbow tries to cheer me up. “Give it a few more days and I guarantee that you will be back home in no time.”

I look over just in time to see her face fall to a more melancholy state as that leaves her mouth. She turns her gaze to the lake as she sits next to me.

“You alright?” I might as well return the favor.

“I-It just hit me is all. You will be leaving and..” She looks over at me. “I know you feel alone, but, I would miss you if you left. You’re my friend and there’s nothing that can change that.”

I can't help but feel my heart warm at the honesty in her words. I let out a sigh.

“I would miss you too.” I admit as we both look at the lake. 

I honestly feel a lot better after having said those things to Rainbow. It wasn't much but even that little bit felt a great deal lighter on my shoulders. 

“Hey, Rainbow.” I catch her attention. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

She raises a brow at me. “What do you mean?”

“You know, just talk about stuff. I know it sounds a little weird but..” I look at her again. “I can't say this stuff to the other ponies. I don't want to depress Pinkie. Applejack is always busy. Rarity is in the same boat. Fluttershy is still afraid of me. You’re kinda the only pony I think I can talk to about some hard stuff.” 

“What about Twilight?”

I chuckle a little as I look the ground. “She would have a hard time not cataloging my emotions or something.” I let out a sigh. “I know she means well.”

Rainbow gave me a small chuckle. “Yeah, she gets like that, but she also knows when she needs to be serious.”

I look at Rainbow. “It’s not just that. I don't know.. Don't you ever get the feeling you can't talk to your friends about stuff?”

She looks over to me with some surprise as she then suppresses it and gives a nod. 

“Yeah.” She admits.

“Well, maybe we can talk to each other about stuff. Not have to worry the others and keep it between the two of us.”

She rubs her chin with her hoof in thought.

“Well, it’s a pretty good idea.” She admits after some thought. “How do I know you won't go blabbing our secrets?” She questions.

“Pinkie promise?”

She nods. “Pinkie promise.”

I haven't been here long but I easily sensed that this “Pinkie promise” is a rather big deal to these ponies. So it was with that, we both do the weird like motions and agree we wouldn't speak a word to anyone about what we’ve said together in confidence.

“So, where do we start?” I ask.

“How about we enjoy the sunset?” She asks as she looks over the lake. “I love to watch it, to be honest.”

“Is that why you’re here?” I ask as I look over the lake as the sun makes its slow descent.

She nods. “Yeah, but Twilight told me you didn't seem so good today and I wanted to cheer up my favorite monkey.” She quips with a grin.

“This coming from, Skittles?” I say with a grin as well.

“Skittles?” She repeats the name confused. “What does that mean?”

I just grin at her more. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

I see her get up and take a attack stance.

“Tell me!”

“Never!”

With that does she lunge at me and tackle me to the ground. I quickly wrap my arms around her and throw her off, she lands on her hooves and I roll over and onto my knees. We both look at each other, trying to stare the other down. Soon our standoff ends with us both laughing out loud.

“You should’ve seen your face!” She says.

“My face?! What about yours when I wrapped my arms around you? You looked like a deer in the headlights!” I say between chuckles.

Soon our laughter died down as we both returned to looking at the sun.

“Seriously though, that better not be an insult.” She says while the sun hits it's twilight phase.

I shake my head never looking away from the horizon. “Nah, they’re sweet.” I then look at her. “Just like you.”

* * *

I can't help but smile as I write that memory down. Rainbow and I got closer the more we talked to each other about things. For the first time in a long while I actually felt that I had a small piece of my life back. Rainbow was more than just my friend at that point, she was starting to become family. Though, I will admit.. There was this one time that we agreed to never speak of again. It was tied to so many truths and a lot of embarrassment.

This was the time that I tried to ask Rainbow Dash out on a date and she told me she was gay.. Man, talk about awkward.

* * *

“It was pretty sweet that Twilight could do this.” I admit to Rainbow as I walk around her house.

“Yeah! I mean, now you can see how awesome my home is!” She says from inside of her bedroom.

“So what’re we going to do?” I ask feeling slightly nervous.

There is a reason I am feeling nervous right now. Rainbow and I have been together a lot lately. For the past few weeks we have been spending a lot of time together. I don't know why but I feel like I want to try and see if she would like to go out on a date or something. I mean, I’ve never seen anypony as a romantic interest before but, well, Rainbow and I are friends. Does it even count as the same thing?

Honestly, all these emotions I’m feeling are confusing me. I don't know if I’m just crazy or what but something in the back of my head keeps screaming that this is a bad idea. I write it off as just some nervousness. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous? Everyone is nervous the first time they ask someone out. It’s going to be simple though. Just, ask her out. We are close, talk about some heavy stuff. There is no need to hide my feelings from her.

“You doing alright there, Anon?”

I shake my head from the haze of thought as I look to see Rainbow flying in front of my face. Her look of concern is clear on her face. I quickly look away from her eyes. 

_Dammit Anon, just.. do it!_

“T-There is-s something I want-t to talk to you a-about.” I stutter nervously.

She gets serious as she points to one of her couches.

“Please, sit.” She says..

I nod as I take my seat, her joining next to me.

“Whatever it is, it must be big.” She says looking worried now.

I am trembling slightly. So many thoughts running through my mind. _J-Just do it!_ I steel myself over as I quickly make my move. I lean over to Rainbow and plant a simple kiss on her lips. I see her eyes go wide as she quickly pulls her face away.

“A-Anon! W-wha?” 

She wasn't sure what to say and I wasn't sure how to gauge her reaction. Is she mad? Was I too quick or did she not like me too? I can't tear my eyes away from her as I try to talk.

“I-I..um.. I like you a-and I thought maybe we could..” I gulp. “Go out?”

Her eyes seem to go unfocused for a moment as she tries to piece together everything I just said.

“You’re serious?” She asks not showing much emotion other than shock.

I give a slight nod. “I-I think.. I mean.. Maybe?” 

I feel myself breaking down slowly at her continued shock.

“D-dude.. I-.. Theres something I.. I should tell you.” She takes a few breaths. “T-this is serious though, Anon.. You can't tell a soul about this.”

The look she gives me is one of desperation. I can feel the weight of her words as she looks at me. I give her a nod to continue.

“Anon.. I-I like mares.” She admits.

In that second I feel my skin go numb. I-I can't believe this.. How did I not see it before? That way she looked at other mares. How she talked about the figures of other mares. I thought she was just trying to make me feel weird, but now, now I realise she wasn't kidding. 

I put a hand to my mouth. “I-I think I need some air.”

I quickly get up and walk out of her home. I walk over to the clouds edge as to try and keep my stomach from spilling. It isn't the fact she is gay that made me sick.. No, it’s that I just asked someone gay out and got shut down for it. I can't blame her for that. Who could? But I can't stop the sickness with logic.

“Anon..” I don't turn around as the sound of someone approaching me becomes louder. “Anon, please say something.”

I finally remove my hand from my mouth having settled my stomach. 

“I can't believe I was so stupid.” I say under my breath. I start to chuckle sadly. “It was right there in my face all along and I.. I didn't notice.”

“Anon, it's alright..” She tries to speak softly but I was stuck in my own world.

“I can't believe I just did this.. ” I feel the memories flash back. “Stupid!”

“Just come inside and we can talk about this.” Rainbow urges. 

“Why didn't I see it?” I mumble. “Was I just hoping it wasn't true?” I let out a sigh. “Why can't I just go back..”

I slowly take a seat on the edge of the cloud as I put my face into my hands. Trying my best to calm down.

“Hey.” I feel Rainbows wing wrap around me. “W-Were still friends, right?” She asks nervously. “Y-You don't think i'm a.. freak.” I hear her voice fall at that.

I remove my hands from my face as I look over to see Rainbow looking off into the distance.

“Freak? What do you mean?” I ask confused.

She lets out another sigh as she scoots closer to me. 

“I-.. I once told my parents that.. That I was.. well.. You know.” I give a nod. “They didn't like that.. Told me I was a freak and didn't care about pony kind.” I then see her shift to anger. “How is it my fault that we don't have enough stallions! How is it my fault that I like mares!” She makes sure to reel in her voice at the last word.

She then leans her head against my shoulder. “Y-You don't hate me because of that.. Do you?”

I feel my shoulders slump at that. 

“How could I ever hate you?” I ask. “You’re..You’re” I then suddenly feel something click in my head. 

“Anon. What's wrong?” She asks concerned.

I start to giggle, then it builds from that to full blown laughter. I can't help myself now as I fall on my back and start to laugh at the sky.

“What’s so funny?” Rainbow confused as to why I am laughing..

I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest as I smile at her. 

“I’m such an idiot, Dash.” I admit.

“Idiot about what?” She as she tries to wriggle from my grasp..

“I was thinking my feelings were romantic..” I start to chuckle.

“T-they weren't?” 

I nod. “I was confused about my feelings.. Because.. Rainbow.. You’re not my friend.” I see her fur stand on end but before she could speak I continued. “You’re family.. Hell, you’re more than family to me. I-I just didn't realise it till now.” I admit with some redness in my cheeks.

“Y-You really mean that?” She looks down to me with shock.

I nod. “Yeah, you’re more than my friend, Dash. You’re my bro and bro’s stick together. Even if one bro accidently asks the other out because he was confused.” I quickly tack on the last bit.

I see her face start to smile as everything comes together. 

“Oh my gosh.” She says as she busts up laughing. Her rolling off my chest as she too falls to her back laughing it up. “I-I can't believe you asked me out!”

I wave her off. “Yeah yeah.. Honest mistake. Emotions are like that.”

She quickly gets up and shakes her ass in my face. 

“Yeah, I bet you wanted to get this hot piece of flank! But sorry buddy, your hands don't get to touch.”

She says looking away with her head held up. I grin madly as I quickly slap her ass, hard. She jumps up with a yelp and spins around on a dime.

“What was that about not putting my hands on your ass?” I say with a shit eating grin.

“That’s it!” 

She throws herself on top of me as we try to wrestle each other into submission. All the while us both laughing it up with smiles on our faces.

* * *

I shake my head with a grin at that memory. Even now I feel the embarrassment from that day. But to be honest. That revelation about Rainbow actually changed my entire outlook on life after that day. I knew I had her and she would be loyal till the end and that was something I took to heart. Rainbow agreed to not speak of my accidental feelings for her and I agreed to not tell anyone about her preferences for mares. Doing another Pinkie promise so we were solid.

I hear someone knock on the door to my home.

“Hey, Anon. You going to hurry up or what!” I can easily hear Rainbow yell.

“Hold your horses!” I call back, knowing she hates that saying.

“Ugh!” I hear her yell as she waits impatiently.

I look back to my journal. With a smile I write one last thing.

_Never change, Rainbow._


	3. Day Three

_It’s been a few days since the party where I surprised everyone with the Wonderbolts tickets. Everything has been rather normal, to say the least. Just came back from fixing Lyra’s sink. I showed up yesterday but it somehow started to leak again. Honestly, that is a bit of a weird job. Seems to leak every so often no matter what I do. Let’s not add the fact that Bonbon doesn't like me at all. She has this weird idea that I’m trying to stealing her marefriend or something. I don't know, kinda silly when I think about it._

I pause as I look to my journal and think over my day. Even I know I am beating around the bush...

_Alright, I’ll be honest... I’ve been noticing things. I don't know if Rainbow has finally gotten into my head or what, but something considerably strange has been happening to me lately when I’m around Pinkie. I can't help but feel myself smile more. I feel my hugs linger a little while longer then they should... I-I just think maybe Rainbow is putting too many funny thoughts into my head lately... I don't know, I still can't believe what happened though._   


“If it starts leaking again then let me know. I’ll just replace the pipe with a new one.” I say making sure I have all my tools.

“Thanks again for coming over on such short notice.” Lyra says beaming at me.

I give a nod. “No problem, Lyra. See you later.”

I give a final wave as Lyra returns it on my way out. Bonbon just giving me a death glare from her seat on the couch. I don't even bother saying goodbye to her anymore. If she wants to act like that around me, then that’s her choice. It doesn't take long for me to leave my tools at home. I didn't have any other jobs to go to right now, so I decide to spend some time with Pinkie.

One short walk later to Sugarcube corner. I walk through the door and see that Mrs.Cake is working the register. 

“Oh, hello deary. Looking for Pinkie?” She asks.

I smile as I give a nod. “Yes, m’am.”

She nods her head at the double doors. “She’s in the back baking.”

I give another nod as I walk towards the back. “Thanks again.” I say as I go into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and take notice of a pink blur that is moving around. Even as it speeds around the kitchen I can hear it say something.

“Hey, Anon. Whatcha doin?”

I just smile as Pinkie doesn't stop the speed tricks.

“You know me, just wanting to spend some time with a friend.” I say honestly.

“Well, I don't know where Rainbow Dash is right now.” I can hear the deviousness in her tone.

I roll my eyes. “You know who I mean.”

Soon the blur stops in front of me and reveals Pinkie, her mane still sitting cleanly atop her head. Kinda odd, wouldn’t it make sense if her mane was swept as if she were in a wind tunnel? Then again, Pinkie rarely makes sense.

“I don't know. Talk around town’s been that you two have been rather chummy lately.” She eyed me warily.

“Of course we are, Pinkie. She’s my bro. Bro’s are like that.” I cross my arms.

“So you two aren't an item?” She asks surprised.

I shake my head. “Nope.”

“You sure.”

“Positive.”

“Really, definitely, absolu-”

“Pinkie.” I stop her ongoing sentence. “There’s nothing there. Trust me.”

“Okie dokie loki!” She says briefly before resuming the blur trick.

“So, should I come back later?” I ask.

“Just one more aaaaannnd, done!” She stops and gives a nod. “I’m free now.”

I look around and suddenly notice that all the counters are filled with different cakes and sweets. I decide to ignore it as I look down at Pinkie.

“So, wanna hang out?” I ask.

“Sure! The park sounds fun. Do you want to go there?” She offers.

I shrug. “Yeah, why not.”

“Alright, you find a spot and I’ll pack something for us. Meet there in ten?”

Another nod from me sends her speeding off again. I take this time to show myself out and head towards the park.

* * *

I’m currently sitting under a tree as I wait for Pinkie to show up. She doesn't leave me waiting as I spot her merrily hopping towards me with a basket in her mouth and a blanket atop her back. I get up from my seat as she approaches closer to give her a helping hand. Once she’s close enough I grab the blanket from her back and set it onto the grass. Pinkie goes about gently setting everything onto it as we both take our seats.

As we both get comfortable. I take notice of Pinkie scooting closer to me, just so she can leans against my shoulder. I’m feeling nervous from being so close to her... This isn't the first time she’s done this, but, this is the first time I have ever felt so nervous about it.

“So how’s work been, Anon?” She asks snuggling up against me.

As I feel her nuzzle lightly into me. A heat rises onto my cheeks from this action.

“I-Its been going fine. Can get tiring at times.” I admit.

She lets out a huff. “Tell me about it.” She rotates her forehooves some. “My hooves are achy from baking.” She giggles some at her unintentional rhyme.

“Wouldn't your mouth be aching more?” I ask confused. “I mean, that’s how you carry stuff.”

She shakes her head. “Not as much as my neck. Sure my mouth is a little tired, but my neck is so sore. Lifting is mostly on the neck and shoulders.”

I can see her fidgeting a little as she tries to slowly rotate her neck some. I feel a slight ache in my chest as I see how uncomfortable she is.

“D-Do you want to me to massage you?” I ask hesitantly.

She looks up at me with a large smile.

“Sure!”

She lies herself across my lap and throws her mane to the side to expose her neck for me. I hesitate some at how sudden and willing she is. I shake those thoughts away as I gently lay my hands onto her shoulders first. I don't know why, but my cheeks keep getting hotter and hotter as I slowly work her pain away. I’ve never massaged a pony before, but from the little squeaks and sighs I’m getting, I can only assume I’m doing something right.

“I-I’m not hurting you am I?” I ask making sure I wasn't doing something wrong.

She slowly shakes her head. “No, you’re doing better than I imagined. Maybe you should’ve taken a job working for the spa.” She says in a dreamy tone.

I start to feel a smile breakout across my lips at the thought of making Pinkie feel better. After awhile I slowly start to ease up and just settle into petting her gently. The sounds of light snoring come to my ears and make my heart flutter a bit. To think she is so comfortable with me that she fell asleep on me. Again, this has happened a few times, but today, it just fills me with something I’m not sure of. 

I push the thoughts away once more as I lean my back against the tree and continue to idly stroke Pinkie from her neck to her back and then back again. Honestly, I didn't have a care in the world right now. I have never felt so content with my life as I do at this moment. Everything is so peaceful. I can feel my senses heighten some as I close my eyes.

I catch the sweet smell of cakes in the air. I easily know where the source is. Pinkie always had this sweet smell on her since the day we met. I can feel how smooth and soft her fur is as my fingers run over the curves of her body. It wasn't anything like a horses fur on earth. Hers actually feels _so_ smooth you could mistake it for silk. I chuckle a bit as the thought of jealous women wanting skin as soft as her fur comes to mind. I’m so lost in thought that I almost miss hearing Pinkie ask me something.

“What’s so funny?”

I open my eyes and look down to see Pinkie had rolled over so she could look up at me. I didn't even realize I was still petting her from her chest to her stomach this time.

“Just a silly thought.” I try to wave it off.

“You know I like silly things.” She says with her usual smile.

I shrug. “Just the thought of human females being jealous over how soft your fur is.”

I notice her cheeks redden some at that.

“My fur is alright... You should see Rarity’s, I bet hers is softer.” She says.

I shake my head. “I’m serious. True, I never felt Rarity’s, but I felt Rainbows and hers wasn't as soft as your’s.” I try to compliment.

“Well I th-”

I am still looking at her as her eyes suddenly get wide and her cheeks become completely red.

“Is something wrong?” I having never seen Pinkie act like this before.

“Y-You are going a little low.” She whispers out.

I look down to see I am still petting her stomach. I don't realise what is wrong until I notice two little nubs under my fingertips. My eyes go wide as I quickly draw my hand back.

“Oh, god... Pinkie, i'm so sorry.” I try to apologise.

How could I have been so stupid?! I honestly forgot that ponies even had nipples. 

“Anon, i-it's fine... Honest mistake.” She says clearing her throat.

I still keep my hands to myself as she rolls off and sits a little bit away from me. Even if she didn't say anything I knew what I did was still fresh on her mind. We continue our picnic in awkward silence. Sometimes we would glance at each other and then quickly turn away. I knew that it was my fault, so I decided to kill this off quickly.

“I-I just remembered that I had to help Rainbow with... Um.” I pause -to think of an excuse. “Practice!” I say quickly as I get up. “Yeah, practice. You know how she is. Always wanting to show off...” I chuckle nervously. “Who can blame her though? I mean she does have the skill... So, so... Yeah.” 

Pinkie gets up and shakes her head. “Don't worry, Anon.. See you tomorrow?” She asks.

I gulp a little as I nod. “Yeah... See you then.”

I make sure to help Pinkie pack before I take off into a mad dash towards Rainbow’s house.

* * *

“You fucking idiot!” I berate myself as I approach Rainbow’s home. “How could you do such a stupid thing?!” I stop as I look up at the cloud house. “Rainbow! Rainbow, I need to talk to you!” I scream at the top of my lungs.

I see a tuft of Rainbow mane poke out from a cloud window.

“Anon?” She yells back.

“Yeah! Come down here. Defcon One!” I yell.

“Defcon one!” She screams as she quickly zooms down to me. “What's up?” She asks concerned.

“I-I think I really messed up, Rainbow.” I say as I take a seat on the grass. 

“Alright, just calm down and tell me what happened.” She asks looking worried.

“Just, promise me you won't laugh.” I say seriously.

She gives a nod. “Of course. Just tell me.”

I take a few breaths. “Ok... So, I was at the park with Pinkie, we were having a picnic.”

“Did you ask her out!?” She asks excitedly.

“What? No!” I scream back. I get back on track. “Just a friends picnic... Anyways. We were talking and she told me her shoulders were aching because of all the baking. So, I gave her a massage.” I see a grin forming on Rainbow’s face. “Not a date.” I say again. “So, soon she falls asleep. I starting to think about stuff and laugh.”

I pause a little to collect the next part. “So, Pinkie asks me why I was laughing. She was still laying on my lap but rolled over so she could face me. I was petting her gently and telling her that her fur was soft and human females would kill for skin like that.”

“So what’s the problem?” Rainbow asks unsure.

“I... Well when I was petting her... I... Kinda went too low and... Well, maybe have been petting her...” I cough out my answer.

“What was that?” Rainbow asks leaning closer.

“I... um... Was petting her... Breasts.”

The silence is immediate as it falls between us. Rainbow’s face is in complete shock and soon she quickly throws her hooves to her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. I’m boiling mad at how she is acting, but I know her too well to have expected anything different. She keeps the laughter from escaping well enough as she regains composure.

“S-so you were groping her?” Rainbow asks trying to suppress her chuckling.

“I didn't mean to!” I shot back.

“So is she mad?”

“I don't know!” I scream. “All I know is that she said it was alright and then it all went to hell... We couldn't even look at each other!”

She pats my back as I place my face into my hands. 

“Calm down, Anon. I'm sure it wasn't that bad.”

“It was worse.” I groan through my hands. “I think she doesn't want to be my friend anymore.” I say sadly.

“Come on, Anon. Pinkie isn't like that.” Rainbow says. “She wouldn't ditch one of her friends just like that. Let alone a cool guy like you.”

“How can I ever face her again, Rainbow?” I ask looking to her. “Everytime she looks at me, I’ll remember this day.”

“Why don't you just give it a few days and let everypony settle?” Rainbow offers.

I fall onto my back as I look to the sky.

“I would, but she wanted me to come over tomorrow.” I tell her.

Rainbow rubs her chin with a hoof. “Well, if she didn't like it, she wouldn't have invited you back anytime soon. I’d take that as a good sign.” Rainbow gives a nod at that.

“Even if she lets this slide... It’s just so embarrassing.” I say to her. “I... I molested her!” I groan as I cover my face again.

I hear Rainbow let out a groan this time. “You didn't molest her, Anon. Pinkie is a grown pony.”

I roll onto my side facing away from Rainbow so I can wallow in my self pity.

“You don't understand, Rainbow. How would you feel if a friend started touching you like that?”

“On purpose or accident?” 

“What's the difference?”

“ _Well_ , you have done it to me plenty of times on purpose... Never on accident.” She says with a smug tone.

“Those don't count.” I state burying my face in the grass.

“Really? I’m pretty sure all those times you rubbed my cutie mark or pulled my wings were entirely on purpose.”

“I-I didn't know about your wings though!” I quickly sit up to face her.

“But you knew about my flank, so it still counts.” She sticks her tongue at me.

Again I fall onto the grass looking to the sky.

“You’re not helping me, Rainbow. Please tell me there's a point?”

“The point is that I let it slide because I know it’s all in good fun.” She runs her hoof up my thigh. “Kinda like when I try to get a rise out of you.” She says with half lidded eyes.

I push her hoof away with a huff. “But it’s not the same, Rainbow. We kid around like that...” I then pause as I think about how Rainbow and I are. “I don't even know how we got so close in our own friendship to do stuff like that and think it’s ok. Now that I think about it... Regardless. Pinkie and I don't have the same thing we have. You should have seen how awkward it got afterwards.”

“Have you ever thought that she actually liked what you were doing?” I was about to shoot back denial but Rainbow held her hoof up. “Think about it, if she didn't like it. Well, she would’ve been more forwards about it. I know Pinkie enough that when it comes to physical stuff, she is very clear. But from what I’m hearing from you. You two were just embarrassed.”

I don’t move as I think over what Rainbow said. There is some truth in what she spoke. Pinkie is rather clear in what makes her uncomfortable when it’s more adult like. Maybe not as cutthroat as Rarity or Applejack, but Pinkie is still an adult and would put a person in their place if she thought it was right. So what was the deal at the park then? 

It then hit me like a ton of bricks... The park! It was a public setting! Little foals play there. I slap my hands to my face as I let out a louder groan.

“What is it?” Rainbow asks.

“I think I got one piece of the puzzle.” She raises a brow at that. “We were in the park, Rainbow.”

Her eyes go slightly wide as she then gives a nod. “Yeah, that too!”

I then feel a sinking feeling. “What if we weren't at a park though? What if it was just Pinkie and I in her room or my home?” My imagination gets lost as a thousand different scenarios fill my brain. All of them thoughts I would’ve never thought about my friends before. “Rainbow.” My voice is lower.

“Yeah?” She takes a seat next to me.

I gulp a little. “L-Lets just say that... hypothetically, I might like Pinkie...” I look to her desperately. “D-Do you think she likes me back?”

I see confidence on her face as she opens her mouth, but she quickly shuts it and pins her ears back.

“I’ve been friends with her for a long time, Anon. I think she likes you, but, even I’m not too sure what goes on in Pinkie’s head.” She admits looking down sadly.

I let out a sigh. “I guess that's the best I could hope for.”

I go back to looking at the sky as I fall onto my back. Rainbow joins next to me as we just lie there next to each other.

“You’re a cool guy, Anon. Anymare would be lucky to have you.” She says.

I reach over and bring Rainbow closer to me. “Thanks, Rainbow. You’re a cool mare too.”

Rainbow chuckles as she nuzzles closer to me. 

“Alright, I can see why everyone thinks we’re an item.” She admits.

I wave it off. “Whatever. You’re my bro... Bros can sometimes get cuddly with each other... I think... I mean, you don't mind do you?” I ask warily.

She shakes her head. “Nah, I kinda like the idea of having somepony as close as you and not have to worry about the pressure of a relationship or sex.”

“No sex? When did this happen?!” I ask with mock surprise.

She rolls her eyes at me. “You know that was always off the table.”

“Rainbow.”

“Yeah?”

“I want a brovorce.”

She looks up at me from my chest as I look down at her. We both smile and start to laugh.


	4. Twilight

_Alright, so who do you want to know about next? Hmm... Well I think the next best choice would have to be Twilight and by extension, Spike. You see, our friendship wasn't always the most stable to begin with. She has always been an excitable one and had that thirst for knowledge, but due to that trait she often forgot about personal space. Though with some time and a bit of nurturing, we became good friends._

* * *

I’m currently sitting on a park bench just thinking about everything that has been happening over the past few weeks. Rainbow is busy with work today and can't hang out with me. Something about bad weather in Trottingham and she was needed to help with the storm. She wouldn't be back for a few days and I’m already missing her. The ponies are still keeping their distance from me so I didn't have many friends to hang out with.

Not only that but most of the elements haven’t warmed up to me yet. I have no idea where Lyra is, but she’s probably in Canterlot doing something. 

“Anon?”

I look up and see Twilight standing there in front of me with Spike on her back.

“Hey, Twilight.” I give a fake smile.

“Are you alright? You look pretty down in the dumps.”

I shrug trying to play it off as nothing.

“Just wishing Rainbow was here.” I answer.

“Well, are you sure you’re ok?” She presses gently.

“I’ll be fine, Twilight. I'm a big boy after all.” I chuckle sadly.

She stands there and rubs one of her forehooves over the other. 

“You know, if you wouldn't mind, I’d like to ask you some more questions about your race.” Twilight asks.

Not what I had planned for the day, but it’s better than just sitting here sulking about being alone.

“Yeah, I think I can spare some time.” I answer.

“Great! Spike and I are out buying our groceries for the week. Can you meet me at the library in a few minutes?”

I nod at that.

“See you there.”

With that all done, Twilight takes off with Spike. I give her my best fake smile until she leaves my sight. I release a long sigh. This is going to be a long day. I stand from my spot and slowly walk to Twilight’s treeberry. Not like I’ve got much else to do but sit and wait.

* * *

Twilight was nice enough to set out some snacks and drinks for our little talking session. It started with some basic stuff like how we managed without magic. A topic we frequently return to. I tell her as much as I can about our tech. She understands I can't tell her how they work, or how to make them, but she appreciates that I try. I was able to tell her the basics on how pens were made and that little invention sparked her need to make one. She usually keeps me up to date on the progress on that. So far, not so good. 

After all her questions, I would ask her about Equestria. I pretty much already have the one o one on this place, but any deeper things I wanted to know about I would ask. She is very understanding and didn't get mad when I thought she was lying that Celestia actually controlled the sun and Luna the moon. The reason she wasn't mad was because the day before I told her how our sun and moon worked and that left her baffled. 

Though right now she has been asking more personal questions. How I'm coming to terms with my sudden arrival and how everypony is treating me. I answer her as I always have.

“Just taking it one day at a time, Twilight.” I let out a sigh.

“I know the princess has been helping you a lot, but I just worry.” Twilight urges.

I nod. “I get it, Twilight. I thank you for caring as well.”

“So nothing to report about?”

I shake my head. “Other than keeping their distance, the ponies here are accepting.”

She gives a sad nod at that. “I understand. They were the same way with Zecora.” She then cheers up a little. “Don't worry though! I'm sure they’ll come around eventually.”

I smile a little at that too. “I’ll hope for that.”

The room soon becomes awkwardly silent.

“Do you have anymore questions?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Not today, I will make up some more though as they come.”

I nod as I get up. “Well, then I’ll see you around, Twilight.”

“Wait!”

I stop and turn to face her.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to stay for dinner? I know that it can get lonely at times.” She then looks over to Spike who is passed out on the couch. “I'm lucky to have Spike, so it doesn't get too lonely.”

“No. I wouldn't want to impose.” I try to reason.

“Don't worry, Anon. Just give me a few minutes and I should be done soon.”

“Um, alright.” I relent.

Twilight gives one last nod to me as she practically skips into the kitchen. I just sit next to the sleeping dragon and wait for whenever Twilight finishes the meal. Soon the peace and quiet of the library is gone as the sounds of pots and pans banging together can be heard. Not only that, but silent cursing can be heard as well.

I get up and slowly walk towards the kitchen.“Need any help?” I ask not liking that sound much.

“No!” I hear Twilight yell out as I stop in my tracks. “Don't worry, I got everything under control.” I hear a panicky tone.

I take my seat again unsure of what to do. I decide it’s best to wait it out if she is fine. Though all the sounds soon wake up Spike as he looks around confused. His eyes fall onto me and then move over to the kitchen. 

He rubs the sleepiness from his eyes. “Is Twilight cooking again?” He asks groggily.

“I would assume so.” I answer.

He shakes his head. “I’ll go help her before she makes a mess.”

I can't help but smile at his attitude as he hops off the couch and walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later a blushing Twilight comes into the living room and takes a seat next to me.

“Spike said he would handle the cooking.”

I smirk at her. “Not that good at it?”

“I-I never had the natural talent.” She admits.

I chuckle at that. “Tell me about it. I was never great at cooking either.”

She looks at me confused. “What about that ‘Bar-B-Q’ you were telling me about?”

I chuckle. “That’s different from cooking, Twilight. That’s a man thing, it’s kinda in our DNA.”

“So human mares can't Bar-B-Q?” Twilight asks.

I look to her with alarm. “Twilight, don't even speak of such sacrilegious things!”

“What did I say!?” She asks in a panicked tone.

I drop my act and chuckle at her. “Just messing with you, Twilight.”

She makes a pouty face. “You know I can never tell when you’re messing with me.”

I ruffle her mane some. “It’s all in good fun.”

“So can human mares Bar-B-Q?”

I look at her with a deadpan expression. “This isn't a time for joking, Twilight.”

* * *

Twilight and I are currently sitting at the table as Spike lays a magnificent spread before us. Sure it’s missing all the goodness of meat but I’m definitely not going to complain about free food.

“Damn, Spike.” I praise him as I pat his back. “Good looking spread you got here. How long have you been cooking?”

He blushes some at the compliment but soon recovered.

“Well, I’ve been cooking for Twilight since she was a filly.” He proclaims with pride.

“Wow, that would have made you rather young, right?”

He nods. “Yeah, but I also had some help from Celestia or the royal cooks.”

“Well good job, this looks amazing.” 

I hold out my fist to him. He smiles at that as he pounds his fist against mine. Twilight is setting out the plates as Spike takes his seat across from her. 

“So what have you planned to do with your life, Anon?” Spike asks.

I shrug. “Not sure. Kinda just helping everyone that needs a hand at the moment.”

Twilight perks up at that. “Oh! So you’ve been helping ponies?”

“Well.” I pause some. “Not really ponies, more like _a_ pony. I help Lyra with stuff around her house. Sweet mare.” I admit. I then think a bit more. “I also help Pinkie sometimes. Though Mr & Mrs.Cake are still wary of me.”

“It's good to know you’re already making friends.” Twilight smiles at me.

I chuckle. “Can anyone not be friends with Pinkie?”

Twilight shivers at that. “One pony or actually one donkey tried. Let’s just say they’re good friends now.”

I wasn't surprised to be honest. Pinkie seemed to be that kind of pony.

“Yeah, I can imagine that.” I nod.

I look down to see my plate is clean and the remainder of the food is also gone. 

“Well, seems my time here is up.” I say as I stand up. “Thanks again, Twilight, for having me for dinner.” I give her a smile.

“No worries, Anon. But, can't you call me Twi. All my friends do.” 

It's always weird when someone wants to be your friend, even more so when that someone is a pony. It always warms my heart though when they ask stuff like this. I give a nod.

“Sure thing, Twi.” 

“Spike, how about you show Anon out? I’ll get the dishes.”

He didn't hesitate to jump on that offer. “OK!”

I just chuckle at Twilight shaking her head at his enthusiasm. He quickly walks me to the front door. I turn around and take a knee as I extend my hand to him. 

“See you later, small stuff.”

He gets a pouty face. “Yeah, yeah.” He then bumps fists with me. 

“Later.” I say as I take my leave.

* * *

I give a nod at that memory. Twilight and I actually started to get closer after that. She would invite me over every so often for dinner and we would spend a good amount of time talking to each other about our respective worlds. Spike and I also got closer after that day. Seeing as I was his only guy friend, he would always come to me for advice or someone to talk to about his problems.

I can't help but smirk as I look back to my journal. I dip my quill into the inkwell briefly...

_Making friends with a unicorn and a dragon... Man, if only I could tell 5 year old me about this._


	5. Day Seven

_I’ve been avoiding Pinkie for the past few days now. God I’m such an asshole! It's just, I can't be around her anymore. Everytime I see her from afar I feel a tightness in my chest. When she passes by I feel as if the world around me slows. I hate to admit what I’m feeling, because I’m afraid of what may happen. It’s the fear that is getting to me now. I know what I feel and I know what I want, but, I fear what I might lose because of it._

I let out a sigh as I shake my head.

_Today started as a particularly bad day. Like I said before. I’ve been avoiding Pinkie as much as I could. Just giving her small waves as I pass by, telling her that I was on the job and couldn't stop to chat. The look on her face each passing day made my heart hurt and my anger build, anger towards my cowardice. Today though, today changed quickly. All I could gather is that Pinkie had been talking to Dash about my sudden personality change. And Rainbow, being the kind soul she is, decided to put her muzzle into it. I guess it was bound to happen eventually. At least it got me off my ass. I can't thank Rainbow enough to be honest._

* * *

I sit in my home sulking as I have been doing a lot lately. My mind just thinking about Pinkie. I sit and try to build up the nerve to go to Sugarcube corner and just tell her how I feel. Though every time I get to my front door, ready to take the first step out, the self doubt crushes me into submission. So after that I just sit with a beer in my hand and berate myself for how weak I am. It seems my self loathing will have to wait. Someone is banging on my door like a SWAT officer with a warrant for my arrest.

“Anon!” Rainbow, and she sounds pissed off.

“It’s open, Dash.” I say taking another swig of my bottle.

The door is thrown open and promptly slammed shut. My eyes lazily drift over to see Rainbow looking at me with anger in her eyes. She walks up to me and swats the beer out of my hand.

“What the fuck!” I yell, angry that she knocked my drink to the floor.

“What the buck is wrong with you!” She yells in my face.

“Care to be a little more descriptive?” I ask.

She pushes me into the couch with her forehooves. 

“Why the buck have you been avoiding Pinkie!” She yells.

“Have you even met Pinkie? She can be a little much at times.” I say in a condescending tone.

The next thing I feel is pain. After that I feel my emotions shift to anger. I move my head back to face Rainbow after she slapped me. That fucking hurt, hooves were not made to slap faces. She might as well have broken my nose while she was at it.

“Get off me, Rainbow.” I warn in a low growl. 

My elevated alcohol level blurring my judgment.

“No! Not until you tell me why you’ve been ignoring Pinkie!”

I wasn't in the mood for this shit. So I quickly put my hands on her chest and shove her off. She is tossed over my coffee table and onto her back. She quickly gets up and lowers herself into a fighting stance. I stand up and put my fists up as well.

“You wanna go!” I scream. I wave her to come at me. “Then come get some baby, because you know I will whip that candy ass all around my house and then all over Ponyville!”

I know as well as her that she couldn't take me in a real fight. We have gotten into a few fist/hoof fights before. Let’s just say we’re both terrible drunks, sometimes we escalate things quickly. The thing is she has always gotten her ass handed to her many times. Not that she didn't leave me bruised, but when it was all said and done, she was _way_ worse for wear than I was.

She returns to her normal stance as I slowly lower my fists. She is still looking at me with a death glare. I just roll my eyes as I fall back onto the couch.

“Why have you be-”

I cut her off. “Yeah, yeah. I heard.” 

I let out a sigh as I put my face into my hands. Slowly, what had just happened comes to the part of my still working mind. I hear the soft click clack of hooves as a weight shifts against me.

“What’s going on with you knucklehead?” Rainbow asks. “No pony has talked to you for more than a few minutes. Even we haven't been hanging out.” I feel a hoof on my cheek as Rainbow forces me from my hands to look at her. “What’s going on?”

Another sigh escapes me.

“You know what it is, Dash.” I admit.

“Pinkie?” I nod. “What about her?”

I shake my head. “I-I just can't be around her, Rainbow. Everytime I see her I feel my heart skip a beat. I get shortness of breath. I know I like her but... But...”

“But what?” Rainbow presses.

I look at her. “I’m so scared, Rainbow. I can't help but think of all the ifs. What if Pinkie doesn't like me. What if she rejects me?”

“What’s the matter? If she doesn't like you then find another pony.” Rainbow states.

“Rainbow, I can't do that... Pinkie is... She’s more than that.”

That gains a look of shock from Rainbow Dash. “Anon, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying. Are you?”

Another sigh leaves me as I look at the wall ahead of us.

“I think I love her. I can't see myself with any other pony. I don’t know, it’s just what I feel.”

“B-But you haven't even dated yet!” Rainbow tries to protest.

“Rainbow, Pinkie and I have been friends since the start. It’s already been how many years?”

“Yeah bu-” She cuts herself off. “Are you really sure?”

“I think so, but, I’ve never been in love before. So, I can only assume.” I admit.

“So why have you been ignoring everypony?”

I shake my head. “I’ve been trying to find the strength to ask Pinkie out on a date. Everytime I think I have it, I get crushed by so much doubt. I’m afraid of losing her, Dash. Even if I can't have her as more than a friend, if I lost her friendship... I-I don't know how I would handle that.” 

“Anon, tell her. She has been so heart broken for the past few days.” Dash admits.

“She has?” I look at her.

She nods her head. “Yeah. She’s afraid that you don't want to be her friend anymore. Thinks she did something wrong.”

I feel my heart sting at that bit of information.

“She didn't though.” I say sadly.

“That’s just what she thinks. Pinkie may be a happy pony, but she can get really sad when she thinks something is wrong.” Rainbow looks off as if lost in thought.

I let out a sigh. “What can I do to impress her, Dash? She literally wrote a book on fun.” I reach over and show her the book Pinkie gave me. “How can I ever have a chance at making a pony like that happy? She is the greatest mare I know and... I-I’m just Anon...” I sigh in defeat.

“Hey!” I look up and see Rainbow looking at me in anger. “Anon is the coolest guy I know. He is strong, always looking on the bright side. Even when he came to a new world as an alien he took it all and made a life for himself. Now, now he wants to spice things up.” She pokes me in the chest. “I dont know who _you_ are but you’re not Anon! The Anon I know would stop sulking and get his sorry flank out that door and ask Pinkie out.”

I can feel a small smile grace my lips. “You really mean that, Dash?” I ask.

“Of course I do!” She shouts. “Question is. What’re you going to do? Sit here and sulk about the what ifs in life or are you going to pony up and grow a set?!”

I can slowly feel a fire stir within me as I quickly stand up. 

“I-I'm going to grow a set!” I scream out.

Rainbow is flying in the air as she faces me.

“That’s what i'm talking about!”

“One thing before I get going.” I say.

Before she could say anything I pull her into a kiss. No tongue or anything, just a show of affection for this wonderful mare that is always looking out for me. I pull away quickly before she could swat me with one of her hoofs.

“That’s for being awesome.” I say with a wink.

She lets out a groan. “Keep that up and you’ll be asking Pinkie out with a missing nut.”

I slightly cringe at that. “Heh. Sorry.”

She waves me off. “No problem.” I turn and get ready to leave. “One last thing.” 

I turn around and find Rainbow pushing her lips into mine. She pulls away with a devilish grin.

“No need to thank me. I know i'm awesome.”

With that does she quickly fly out my home. You know, I really need to stop being so intimate with her. Just seems to inflate her ego. But, I can't help but like that, I like seeing her acting that way. She’s my bro and I wouldn't change anything about what we have. I shake that away as I focus. I’m going to go and ask Pinkie out and nothing is going to stop me.

* * *

I stand at the door to sugarcube corner. I'm shaking like a leaf and I’m full of doubt. I know that I have to do this eventually. I can't back out, Rainbow would never let me live it down. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves as I push open the door. The first thing that comes into my sight is Pinkie. She doesn't look too good. Her smile at the time looks half genuine. Her mane looks slightly messy and her eyes are red, like she’s been crying.

I honestly die a little inside from the sight of her. Though as soon as she sees who is at the door does she lose her ghost of a smile completely. She isn't mad, nor is she sad... She is simply neutral and that makes it all the worse.

“Hi, Anon.” I can hear the forced cheeriness to her voice.

I close the door behind me and make my way to the counter. 

“H-Hey, Pinkie.” I say still trembling.

“Are you looking for Rainbow? She just left.”

I’m now at the counter as Pinkie looks up at me. She looks far worse now that I’m so close to her. Her eyes are bloodshot and her coat is ragged as well. I can even see she is on the verge of tears just looking at me. I feel my heart break from this. I didn't want her to be hurt while I tried to figure things out. This only seems to push my resolve to a new found height. 

“No, I uh, was looking for you.” I say simply.

That makes her go rigid.

“W-Why would you want to s-see me?”

I can see the fear playing across her face as she locks eyes with me. I gulp one last time and steel over my nerves.

“Pinkie.” I make sure to calm my voice as to not stutter. “I'm sorry for not hanging out with you for the past few days. I’ve been kinda lost in thought about something important.” 

I can see how she is hanging on every word that leaves my mouth. I let out a deep sigh as I collect myself.

“I'm afraid to ask this Pinkie but... I need to know something.”

“What is it?” She looks nervous as I look to her.

This is it. This is what I have been waiting for.

“Pinkie. Would you like to go out sometime?”

As soon as that leaves my mouth I feel as if the entire world is lifted from my shoulders for a few moments, that is until it comes crashing back down. I still need an answer before I can relax. I look to see the confusion spread over Pinkie as she looks to the floor, trying to process what I just asked. When I was all but sure she would deny me. I see a smile spread over her lips. She looks up to me with those beautiful blue eyes, her smile on the verge of tearing her cheeks apart.

“Yes!” 

That is all I get out of her before she pounced onto me. I feel the world lift again as I bring her into an embrace as I fall onto the floor with her in my arms. I can't help the smile that is on my face as we hold each other in that moment. 

“Ahem!”

Pinkie and I both look over and see Mr.Cake looking down at use with a raised brow.

Pinkie and I push away from each other with red cheeks. 

“Sorry, Mr.Cake!” Pinkie quickly says.

I nod. “Y-Yeah. Uh, sorry for, um... Something.” I try to add on.

He rolls his eyes with a smirk. “Ponies these days.” Is all that comes from him as he walks off into the kitchen.

Pinkie looks at me with a nervous chuckle. 

“So... That’s why you’ve been avoiding me?”

I return the nervous chuckle. “Y-Yeah, sorry if I made you worry.”

She shakes her head quickly. “No, no thats alright!” She then gets red cheeks as she shies away, pawing at the floor. “So when’s the date?”

I can't help but feel my cheeks light up as well.

“How’s saturday?” I ask.

She gives a nod as she smiles at me.

“Saturday sounds perfect.”


	6. Applejack

_I think the next on the list of friends you should know about is Applejack. The straight forward Element of Honesty. I will admit we don't talk much, mostly because she is so busy on the farm, but we hit it off rather quickly. I can thank Rainbow for that mostly. She likes to challenge Applejack with competitions between the two of them. She also likes to prank her from time to time and I was totally into that as well. When we first met, she was rather skittish, but there was a particular day in mind where that changed._

* * *

I’m currently sitting in Twilight’s library reading a book. Serious, what else can I do other than that? This _is_ their main form of entertainment. Sure there are theatres, like, i'm talking a legit theatre. Not the simple movie ones from our world, but with actual actors and shit. Those things cost too much money though and honestly, they’re rather boring. They do have music, but it requires a phonograph. Yeah, not dealing with that mess. 

So here I am, just sitting here reading a book. It’s not half bad, it’s about some mare named Daring Do. Kinda reminds me of Indiana Jones to be honest. Though, a more kid friendly version I guess. I know there aren't any ponies getting their faces melted as far as I have read. So basically, it’s a good book. Definitely keeps me occupied while I just sit around all day. 

I hear a knock at that door. 

“Anon, can you get that for me please?” I hear Twilight call from her room.

“Are you interrupting me while I’m reading a book?” I asked shocked.

I hear a groan. “I know, I know. But we can't just _not_ answer the door.”

“Twilight, it’s a _public_ library. Why don't they just **come in**?!” I shout.

Slowly the door opens to reveal one of Twilight’s friends. Pretty sure it was Apple… Something... She looks around nervously, looking everywhere but my direction.

“Twilight, it's for you!” I scream back.

“Who is it?” She calls back.

“Applesomething!” I’m becoming irritated that she knows it's for her and yet still wants to ask stuff. 

“Actually!” The orange mare speaks up. “I-I um came t-ta’ see ya.”

She’s looking right at me. I raise a brow as I turn around and see nothing but books behind me. I then point at myself confused as she nods her head.

“Well. What do you need?” I ask.

“What does Applejack need?!” I hear Twilight scream.

“Dammit, Twilight! If you want to ask questions, then why not just come down here!?”

“I’m busy writing a status update to the princess about you!” She retorts.

“Who cares! You know as long as I don't go on a rampage or murder someone, then she couldn't care less about me!”

“How could you say that?!” 

I groan out loud. “I’m not having this conversation with you, Twilight! Especially when that conversation is happening between rooms!”

“Um...” I hear something behind me but I ignore it...

“Further more, you know it’s true! I know she’s your teacher and shit but she basically left me for dead here!”

“You know that’s a lie!”

I rub my face. “Twilight, for the love of god, can't you just come down here so we don't have to shout!”

“I, uh...”

“I’m almost done!” Twilight calls back. “That still doesn't mean I can't defend my teachers honor!”

“Defend her honor?!” I mock laughed at her. “Twilight, she is practically a god, a princess to boot. Pretty sure she has enough honor to spare!”

“I jus’ want-”

“That still doesn't give you the right to talk down about her!” Twilight comes in.

“What I say is true, Twilight. I’m a goddamn alien with no friends and no money. How the fuck was I suppose to survive?! Seriously, if it wasn't for Dash and you I would've been dead a few weeks ago!”

An eerie silence falls into the room. Not a single word is said. I just let out a sigh.

“I know she is your mentor, made of magic glitter and sunshine. She even got me out of that dungeon her guards put me in. I’m thankful for that, but the facts still remain. I was alone, with no prospects and not a bit in my name. Maybe her plan was for me to stay with you but that still isn't the point. I don't like taking the kindness of others like that. It makes me feel wrong. I want to work for what I get, Twilight. Call it stubbornness or call it human nature. I’m not sure which, but I just need to make my way in this world with my own hands.”

I hear a sigh coming from Twilight’s room as she step out and looks at me from her door. 

“I know.” She nods sadly.

“I, uh got a bit of a problem.” Applejack comes in.

We both look at her, having forgotten she was even there. 

“Oh, um... Sorry.” I say as I face her. “So, why do you need me?”

She shuffles nervously. “We got some things over at the farm that’s been gettin old. We heard from Rainbow that you sometimes help fix things, mighty good at it from what I hear.”

I nod slightly. “I know a few things.”

“I-I can pay for ur’ services.” 

She reaches to her back and tosses me a bag. I catch it and give it a test throw. This thing is rather heavy. I would have to say at least a few hundred bits are in here. Honestly, that’s a hell of a lot. 

“Seems heavy?” I question as I look to her. “I can assume these jobs are plentiful?”

She nods. “I’m not sure bout’ humans but for us earth ponies these jobs can take weeks at best.” She admits.

I scratch my chin. “Hmm. Sure.”

“So ya’ accept?” She looks at me with nervousness but also a slight hopefulness. 

I nod. “Yeah, why not.”

She tips her hat at me. “Thank ya’ kindly. You can show up tomorrow morning.” 

She doesn’t linger any longer than she has to and quickly takes her leave..

I look to Twilight with a growing smile. “Well look at that, got me a job opportunity. I better make sure my tools are ready.” I say as I get up from my seat and give Twilight a hug just before I head over to the door. 

I have an apartment that I’m staying at. Even though Twilight and her friends offered me refuge, I always refused it. Twilight was nice enough to pay for a few weeks and I promised to pay her back for it. Again, I didn't want to mooch off her but I really had nothing in my name.

She gives me a wave as I walk out. “Good luck!”

* * *

It’s bright and early as I walk towards Sweet Apple acres. Toolbox in hand and a slight skip in my step. This is something I’ve been looking forwards to all night. I walk straight up to the farmhouse and give a few knocks. I wait patiently as the sound of hooves comes to my ears. Soon the door opens and reveals a small filly.

“Sup’, Applebloom.” I say 

She smiles at me. “Heya, Anon! Ya come here to help the girls and I get our cutie marks?”

I shake my head. “Not today, kiddo. Just here to help your sister with some stuff around the farm.”

She gives a small pout but comes back with her smile. “Well alright then. Applejack!” She calls. “See ya, Anon.” She says before walking back into the house.

Applejack soon comes to the door. 

“Early riser, I like that.” She admits.

I nod to my toolbox. “So where do you need me?”

She looks back into her home then to me. 

“Would ya like to have sum’ breakfast before we work?” She asks hesitantly.

I shift a little uncomfortably. “No, that’s fine.” 

I’m still not comfortable with being around other ponies in small places. Like homes or even shops. 

“It wouldn't be no trouble.” She offers.

“Maybe lunch?” I counter.

She gives a slow nod. “Alrighty then. Well, you can head on over to the barn there.” She points. “Most of the things that need fixin’ are already laid out for ya.”

I give a nod. “Alright then, I’ll get to work.”

She gives one last nod as I show myself over to the barn.

* * *

For the most part I have just been working on random things in the barn. Carts and the like that were looking a little worse for wear. About a few hours later I noticed a small dog enter in the barn and she kept me company for awhile. Very sweet dog and it was nice to have some company around. Gotta say though that these jobs weren't even that hard to be honest. Sure it would take an earth pony days, but most of this stuff was done in only a few hours for me. Gotta love hands sometimes. 

Anyways, while I was setting a new wheel onto a damaged cart I heard the barn door open. I stop and look over to see Applejack looking at me with wide eyes.

“You fixed all this already?” She looks around in amazement.

I nod. “Sure have. Was this all of it?”

I don't pause as I finally set the new wheel. I reach for my hammer to make sure it’s fitted tight, but find it wasn't near. I look around and see the hammer is a little further away.

“Yo, dog.” I look at the dog that is lying down in the corner. “Hammer.”

She quickly gets up and retrieves the hammer and walks over with her tail wagging as I take it from her mouth.

“Good girl.” I say as I give her a quick pat on the head before I start working the wheel in.

“I didn't know ya’ were good with animals?” I look over to see she is looking at me, still shocked.

I shake my head. “Not many animals, but I’ve always had a special place for dogs.” I smile as I look at the dog just lying next to my legs. “She is very smart. What's her name?” I ask going back to my task.

“Winona. Gotta admit, she doesn't take so easily to other ponies.” Applejack admits. “Kinda amazing all on its own.”

I chuckle at that. “I’m not really a pony.” 

“You get what I mean.” Applejack said with mock anger. Seems she is loosening up.

“Yeah, I guess you can say humans have always had a special connection to dogs in particular.” I say striking up a conversation.

“Really?”

I nod. “Yeah. There is a reason why we call them ‘man's best friend’. There really isn't any time in history where we didn't have dogs by our side. You see, early on before we had this relationship. Humans were alone in the dangerous wild. Everyday was a fight for survival. The weather, the other predators. Everything was out to kill us.”

I look over to see the interest on Applejack’s face. “Really?”

I nod. “Remember, we don't have magic like you ponies. So weather was a major problem along with the other animals.”

She nods at that as I collect my thoughts.

“So yeah. We were alone in the world. Just some human groups, but not much else. I’m still not too sure on how it happened, but some of the wolves in the area started to get curious of all these humans around their territory. They kept their distance though and we didn't mind as long they didn't try to attack us. For some reason though they kept getting more curious. Coming closer to examine us.”

“Wolves?” Applejack looks confused.

I nod. “Yup. So anyways. One day a wolf or so got within arms length of one of these humans. Now, humans are rather curious creatures too. So if the wolves didn't want to attack, then we weren't going to attack them either. So I guess one human kinda let the wolf examine him as he did the same in return.” I then shrug. “For some reason or another we teamed up after that day. We would protect and feed our wolves and they would help protect us and help hunt. It was a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“So ya’ owned a wolf?” She asks.

I laugh. “No, it's pretty much illegal to own wolves on my world nowadays. Basically a few thousand years passed with those wolves we owned and we started to breed different types. That’s how we got todays dogs.” I then pat Winona on the head. “So this little girl is actually part wolf.” I then pause. “Well, I think she could be. I’m not too sure if that applies on this world as well.”

Applejack rubs her head some. “That would explain some of her funny business, like howlin’ at the moon.”

I smirk at that. “Yeah, that seems to be a rather famous trait for dogs.”

I look back and see the wheel is set. Applejack comes to my side and runs a hoof over the newly refurbished wheel. 

“Well ain’t that somethin.”

I nod. “So what’s next?” I ask.

She looks at me with a smile. “You know what. I think I got somethin you can fix that’s been botherin’ me for awhile.”

I gesture my hand for her to take the lead.

“After you.”

* * *

Applejack and I stand on a small hill and watch a large red stallion hitched to a plow.

“That there is Big Macintosh. Now that darn plow has seen better days and I can't afford a new one just yet. So if you can bring some life back into it, then it would be much appreciated.”

I just look at the stallion confused. I can already see a huge problem and it isn't the fact that the plow is old. It’s that he had no counter weight on the back end to keep it steady. I’ve seen how plows work in my world and this entire picture lacks a human standing behind the stallion. Sure, even from where I stand I can see the blade needs a bit of a sharpen to cut easier, but the lack of a counterweight is the major problem here.

“Applejack. I hope you don't take too much offense to what I’m about to say, but I can see a huge problem with how your brother is plowing.”

“Like what?”

“Well, back on my world we had these things called horses.”

“I know what a whorse is.”

“Really?” She nods. “Alright. Well we use to tie them up to these plows. While they pulled them we would get behind them to make sure the plow was steady while they pulled.”

“You used whorses for that?”

“Yeah. What do you use them for?” I ask confused.

She gets red faced. “Well. Sometimes a mare or stallion would pay them for.. well.. Services.”

“Services?”

“You know. The private kind?”

“You don't mean..” I pause and give a slight shudder. “Sex?”

“Well, many ponies don't like it, but it aint uncommon.”

“Really?” I ask still shocked. “Please tell me they look like ponies at least. Well, the _you_ type of ponies.”

She looks at me confused. “Well most of em do. I guess you can find some griffons or donkeys if you really looked.”

Now I’m confused. “What?”

“Again, it ain't too common, but you can find em.”

“A donkey horse? Isn't that a mule?” I ask confused.

“A mule?”

“Yeah. When we use to breed horses and donkeys together, we got mules.”

“W-Wait... Horse?” She looks to me confused.

“Yeah, a horse.”

“You mean those really tall animal things that I read about in history class?”

I nod. “Yeah. What other horses are there?”

Her eyes shift quickly from left to right. “U-um nothing!”

I just shake my head at her weirdness. “Anyways as I was saying. We would use horses to pull the plow and we would sit behind it to steady it out.” I point at big mac. “See how he constantly needs to stop or adjust the plow. You can tell it's harder than it should be.”

Applejack nods. “I guess so.”

“Would you mind?” I gesture to her brother who is panting like crazy trying to pull the thing.

“Sure, I guess.”

We both walk over as Big Mac spots us. 

“Howdy, big brother. Anon here wants to try somethin.”

He looks at me and shrugs. I get behind the plow and take both the handles into my grasp. 

“Just do what you’ve been doing.” I inform him as he raises an eyebrow at his sister, but he shakes it off, adjusts his yoke and goes back to pulling.

As soon as he pulls I make sure sure to shift and apply weight to wherever we needed to go. He looks back to me in surprise as he starts to pick up some speed at how things got easier. A few hours later and we managed to plow the entire field. 

“Well won't cha’ look at that?” Applejack says as she joins me and her brother who are panting slightly.

“E-Eeyup.” He pants out.

I nod. “Yeah. The blade can use some sharpening, definitely, but the lack of a counter weight was a huge problem as well.”

“Anon, I think ya’ earned yourself a bonus check.” 

Applejack lifts her hat to show a pouch sitting atop her head as she motions me over. I walk over and pick it up off her head.

“Thanks.” I say a little shocked for the extra pay.

“No, thank you. Ya fixed up everything in a few hours and helped us plow a field ta boot. I think it ain't enough, but we are a little low on pay right now.”

I hold up my hands. “No, it was plenty enough, Applejack.”

She points her hoof at me. “Ya listen here. My friends call me AJ.”

I can't help but smile. “Right.” I just look to the pouch of money. “Thanks, AJ.”

She smiles with a nod as she leans her head to the west. “I think we all earned ourselves a little break.”

“Eyup.” Big Mac says having caught his breath.

“I think-” My stomach growls out in protest. I pat my stomach a little. “Lunch sounds like a good idea.”

* * *

_After that day, Applejack went around town telling everypony how great I was. Let’s just say that her words carried a lot of weight and after that day I got requests on the daily to help fix things around Ponyville. Though I always made sure to keep my schedule open for any work the Apples needed._

I smile as I set my quill down. Applejack is definitely a great friends to have. Something then strikes me as odd as I look at my latest entry.

“Wait a minute. Horses... Horses...” I then suddenly get it. “Whorses...” I let out a groan as I slap my hand to my face..


	7. Day Eleven

I just smile as I look to my journal. There were really no words to describe how I felt. I chuckle to myself as I lift my quill.

_Today was the day that I actually took Pinkie out on our first date. I will admit that I was really nervous, but I’m happy to say that our entire evening together went off without a hitch._

Today went better than I could’ve ever imagined. Honestly, I don't think I’m capable of accurately describing this day into mere simple words.

* * *

“Sit still, Anon!”

I let out a groan as I continue to pace around Rarity’s inspiration room as she works. Only giving a passing glance at her as she takes her time working on my suit.

“Are you positive I should be wearing a suit?” I ask still nervous about my upcoming date. I want it to be perfect.

“Darling, you simply must look your best for this date!” Rarity protests.

“What if i'm overdressed though?” I ask. “What if Pinkie shows up naked?”

Rarity rolls her eyes at me. “Trust me, Anon. I know that Pinkie may be random at times, but above all she is still a mare. All mares think alike in certain aspects. So _do_ trust me on this, darling.” She says with pride.

“You sure?” She nods happily. “Alright, I’ll trust your opinion on this, Rarity.”

“As well you should.” She continues to craft my suit. “If it isn't too much to ask. Where _are_ you taking Pinkie?”

I smile a little at that. “I made reservations at ‘Le petite fleur’.”

Rarity stops as she looks at me with surprise.

“Oh my. How did you ever get the reservations? I hear talk that very restaurant is practically booked year around!” She is still in shock.

I nod my head in agreement. The place is very popular. “I did some work for the owner a few times. He was more than happy to give me one.” I admit.

“I must say Anon that I'm a little jealous of Pinkie now.” She says with a small wink.

I feel my smile slip some. “I just hope she likes it.” I feel my self doubt coming back.

“You have nothing to fear, Anon. I'm sure that Pinkie will love it.”

I shake my fears away. “Y-Yeah. You’re right, Rarity. Just got some butterflies is all.” 

“It happens to the best of them, darling.” She then lets out a happy sigh as she levitates my clothes to me. “Now put those on and let’s see how dashing you look. I want this date to go perfectly for my two best friends!”

* * *

“So you want me to teach you, what, exactly?” Twilight looks to me with a raised brow.

I shift a little nervously in place. “I know you lived in Canterlot for awhile, even a close student of Celestia’s. You have to have been taught some style of manners, right? Like how to behave and stuff?” I ask hopefully.

She nods some. “It’s true that I did take some lessons on proper etiquette. I just don't understand why you came to me and not Rarity?” 

“Rarity already made me the suit, I couldn't ask for more.” I relent. “Plus you focus more when you have a goal. I know Rarity will try to squeeze me for everything I have planned.” I admit.

She chuckles at that. “I guess you’re right. So I assume this is for the big date then?” She smiles at me.

I knew that this news would spread like wildfire. Can't really blame it on Rarity either. Small towns are kinda like that. 

“Yeah. I just don't want to mess up, you know?”

“Don't worry, Anon. I’ve got all of this handled.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Twilight. So, where do we begin?”

Twilight floats over a book that is literally half my size and slams it down onto the table.

“Lesson one. Proper manners.”

“Tell me that isn't just lesson one?” I ask more to myself than anyone else.

I just look at the book and then back to her thinking she can't be serious, but the way she is looking back tells me she is deadly serious. All I could do is let out a sigh as I get ready for a very long lecture.

* * *

“Oh my. Are you alright, Anon?” Fluttershy asks me as I take a few deep breaths.

“Just, fine, Fluttershy.” 

“What brings you here?” She asks as she continues to feed her chickens.

I take a few more deep breaths. I had to quite literally make a break for it when Twilight wasn't looking. I learned a lot and I was thankful for her help but, a man can only take so many tests before he goes insane.

“I was kinda wondering if you could teach me how to treat a mare. Twilight already made me take a thousands tests on etiquette, but she didn't really cover the more personal touch. You know?”

“W-Why would you ask me?” She looks to me nervously.

I shrug. “Well, you kinda have a natural grace to you. I heard about the modeling thing. You were a natural at that and that takes some skill.” 

I can see her blush some. “I’m not too sure I could teach anyone. I don't even know how I do it myself.” 

“Not anything at all?” I ask. She shakes her head some. “Well. Alright then.” I start to walk away.

“Wait.” I hear her call back. I stop and face her again. “I may not be able to teach you, but I can tell you some more personal things I’m sure Twilight didn't cover about dates.” 

I raise a brow at her. “You know about dating stuff?”

She turns away with a full blush now. “W-When I was young my mother taught me some things.”

I smile at her now. “Alright then. So what can you tell me?”

She clears her throat some. “A-Alright. Before we go over some of the ways mares act and how you should act in turn. I will start with the end of the date. My mother told me that this is the most important part.”

“Why’s that?” I ask totally invested.

“That is when you two will exchange a kiss and you to give her a gift.”

“A gift?”

She nods her head. 

“This gift can be anything you wish, but it needs to identify to the pony you care for. Flowers with the same color of the ponies coat is traditional, but it means so much more to give something that you feel reminds you of them. The reason this is so important is that it can make or break a relationship. If you give them something they don't identify with, it shows that you don't care or listen to them.”

I felt some nervousness bubbling up. “Really?”

She nods again. “So you need to take your time and give Pinkie something you feel is a part of her.”

I give a serious nod. “Alright, get a meaningful gift.”

She smiles at that. “Now we can talk about how to act.”

I stand firm as I listen to everything Fluttershy was telling me.

* * *

“I still can't believe you finally did it, Anon.” Rainbow looks over to me with a smirk.

I just look back to the sky and let out another sigh.

“I can't believe it either.” I say in disbelief.

“Getting cold hooves?”

I nod. “A little. It’s kinda scary to be honest.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about knucklehead. Pinkie will love it no matter what. Hay, even I was surprised to hear where you're taking her.”

“How do you know where I’m taking her?” I ask looking at Rainbow in shock.

“Duh, Rarity.”

I let out a groan. “Please don't tell me she told Pinkie?”

“Nah, pretty sure Pinkie is still in the dark.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I mean, you know I’m not one for fancy stuff, but even I’m a little shocked to know you got reservations.” Rainbow admits as she punches my arm lightly. “Good on ya.”

I smile at that. “From all the praise I’ve been getting, I can only hope it is as good as everyone thinks.”

Rainbow and I just fall into silence as we watch the sun go by. Once it started to darken do I finally sit up from the grass we were lying in. 

“Well, guess it's that time.” I say looking up at the sun.

She nods. “Yeah, wouldn't want you to be late.”

“Kiss for good luck?” I ask with a smirk.

“Oh. Wanna get in some more practice before you kiss Pinkie huh?” She says with a devilish smirk.

I shrug. “Don't act so innocent. I bet you're just using me for practice when you meet Spitfire.”

She just nods at that. “It’s true.”

“So...”

She chuckles. “Not today, knucklehead. Today will be just you and Pinkie.” She gets up and stretches her wings. “See ya later!”

I just watch as Rainbow takes off into the sky. I take a few deep breaths and cast one last glance at the sky. I have a half hour to get ready before I meet Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner. 

“Well, no time like the present.” I say before I walk off to my home.

* * *

I stood outside of Sugarcube Corner fully dressed and trying to build up the nerve to walk in. I know the date was already set and Pinkie even accepted it. That still doesn't mean I can't be a tad nervous about walking through the door. Alright so maybe it was a little bit unreasonable, but dammit I’m allowed some space to freak out some. After taking some deep breaths do I walk inside. Only to find Pinkie is standing right there.

“Oh, um. Hi, Pinkie.” I say nervously. 

“Hey, Anon.”

I rub the back of my neck nervously. “I-um.”

In my initial shock I didn't really take a good look at Pinkie. Now that I’ve relaxed some and look her over, I’m shocked by what I see. Pinkie is in a dress. Like, a _dress_ , dress. I seen her outfit to the Gala before, but that was nothing compared to this. She’s wearing a more form fitted dress that hugs the contours of her body. It drifts up the slope of her rear and split slightly to give a glimpse of her mark. 

From there the dress trails down to her knee and then taper off just before touching the ground. It looks like it’s made of silk, seeing as it has a small shine to it. If this is a piece from Rarity, I would have to give her my thanks later. What caught me by surprise next is her mane, it’s actually done in a straight style. Something I have only heard about from her friends. 

I can even spot a darker shade of pink on her eyelids as well as her lips. It seems Pinkie really went the whole nine yards for this date. To sum up what Pinkie looked like in this moment was actually rather easy. She looks hot. Makes me glad that Rarity convinced me to get the suit.

“P-Pinkie... You look beautiful.” I feel the words fall out of my mouth.

She looks away with a blush. “T-Thank you. It took Rarity some time to help me.”

I nod dumbly. “She did a great job.” I realise I’m staring, so I shake myself back to reality. “I-um made some reservations. I-If you don't mind, Can I blindfold you? It's kind of a surprise.”

She smiles as she nods. I walk over to her and make sure to gently tie a small piece of cloth around her eyes. Making sure to not tussle her mane much. 

“Alright.” I say after it's finished. I sidle up next to her as I gently lay my hand onto her back. “Just follow me.” I say feeling my confidence rise.

“Alright.” I can see her smiling some as I lead her towards the restaurant.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” She asks excitedly.

I just smile at her enthusiasm, “Just about.”

“I'm so excited. Usually nopony throws me a surprise party. Well, except that one time my friends did. But then again this isn't really a friendly party. This is a surprise date.”

I feel my heart burn more as I listen to her talk. I just let her go on as I gently guide her down the street. Soon though we reach our destination. I make sure to open the door and show her inside of the restaurant just before I bring her to a stop.

“We’re here, Pinkie. Are you ready?” She nods. “Ok. Here we go.” 

I quickly pull off her blindfold and let her eye adjust some to the sudden light change. Her eyes open wide as she looks around at the restaurant in shock. I feel my spirits rise as her mouth hangs open slightly. Almost as if she can't believe where she is standing. 

“Oh, Anon... T-This isn't where I think it is... Is it?”

Pinkie looks up at me.

I simply nod. “That it is.” I say as I walk up to the maitre d'. “Reservation under the name Anon.”

He looks to his book. “Anon. Table for two.” With a single nod does he wave a waiter over to show us to our table.

As Pinkie and I make our way over to the table, I feel myself smile as I notice Pinkie looking around at the entire place, still in disbelief. As soon as we near our table, I make sure to show myself over to her chair as I pull it out. She gives me a small smile and a thanks as I make sure she is seated properly. 

I then move over to my own seat and casually sit down as the waiter sets down our menu’s. The waiter stands by our side patiently as we examine our menu’s. I had already known what I wanted to eat, so I set my menu down and just wait for Pinkie. I can see she is having a hard time deciding, seems that something is bothering her.

“What would you wish to drink this fine evening, sir.” The waiter says with utmost professionalism.

I smile. “Your finest bottle of wine.” I look to Pinkie as she looks to me shocked. “Two glasses.” I finish. 

“Very fine choice, sir.” With a curt nod does he shows himself off to retrieve our drinks...

“Anon, you can't order that. It’s so expensive!” Pinkie says under her breath.

I smile at her. “Pinkie, I’ve been saving up for this moment. Order anything you like, I want this night to be perfect.” 

She looks around still unsure but gives a hesitant nod as she looked back at the menu. The waiter soon returns with our drinks and sets them on the table. A smaller stand with the bottle of wine is placed next to us on ice.

“Here you are, sir. Are you two ready to order?” 

I give a nod. “I would like to order the alfredo pasta with fish.”

He gives a nod before writing it down.

“And for you, Ms?” He looks over to Pinkie.

“Just a salad.”

I quickly hold my hand up to stop him from writing.

“Seriously, Pinkie, order what you want.” I urge her.

She looks rather uncomfortable, but she gives a hesitant nod.

“I guess the same as Anon, no fish.”

The waiter nods. “Very good choice. Anything else I may help you with?”

“Two slices of your angel cake.” Another nod from him. “That will be all.”

“I will be back soon with your order.”

I can't help but look back at Pinkie as she looks to the table.

“Is something wrong?” I ask her concerned.

“I-It's just that this place is so fancy... I-I don't think I can appreciate it as much as Rarity or some other pony. I shouldn't be here.”

“Hey,” I call gently across the table as I lay my hand on her hoof. “You may not be able to appreciate all the culture or that other stuff but, that isn't why you’re here.” She looks me in the eyes as I smile at her. “You’re the only pony I want to be here with.” I say honestly.

She sniffs a little as she clears away a stray tear. “You really mean that?”

I nod. “Of course I do, Pinkie. You’re my best friend. Sure we had a rocky start. With the dungeon and all.” I say playfully. She giggles some at that. “But you have been there for me. Trying to cheer me up and just inviting me to do anything you were doing. You really got me socializing with everypony.”

“I couldn't stand to see you so sad. It reminded me of...” She trails off some. She then looks at me. “Never mind about that. I’m happy, Anon.”

“That’s all I could ever ask for.” I say squeezing her hoof gently.

Soon the waiter brought our food over and we ate in silence. Just enjoying each others company. Once we were done the waiter brought over our desert and that’s when we struck up a conversation as we slowly ate.

“So there I was just sitting on the bench, when all of a sudden, Rainbow comes crashing into me.” I say as we shared some random memories. “Hit me so hard that she broke her wings and I broke my back.”

“So that’s why you two were in the hospital?” She asks.

I chuckle at that. “Yeah, she told me not to tell anyone. That’s why we came up with that backup story.”

“So you two didn't fight a bear in the Everfree?”

I nod. “Never happened. Was a pretty cool tale though.”

Pinkie chuckles at that. “I knew there was something fishy when Dashie couldn't look me in the eye.”

“She never could lie to her friends very well could she?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“Not as bad as Applejack, but pretty close.” She admits.

“You’re right about that.” 

We both laugh to ourselves as it soon dies down to small chuckles. I then look down to the watch on my wrist. 

“Wow, already that late.” I then look to Pinkie. “Care for me to walk you home?”

She smiles brightly at that as she gives a nod. We both get up and leave after I make sure to pay for our meal and tip the waiter. Pinkie and I just walk slowly back to Sugarcube corner as we share some small talk and look at the stars every so often. It didn't take long till we were standing outside of her door.

“Anon, I really had a great time.” Pinkie looks up to me with a smile.

“So did I.” I admit.

She starts to look a little nervous as she looks around some.

“So, I guess this is goodnight.”

I can feel myself getting nervous as well. I knew what I had to do, but I just felt so nervous to do it. I already made the date and it went well. This should be a piece of cake.

“Y-Yeah.” I hesitate some as I take a knee so I’m level with her. “Goodnight, Pinkie.” I say calmly as I close my eyes and slowly lean forwards.

I can feel my heart in my throat as I just sat there in wait for her to return the gesture. I know it wasn't but a few seconds, but I swear to you that it felt like an eternity as I simply put myself out there. I didn't need to wait long as I felt something soft press against my lips. Nothing too serious, just a goodnight kiss. We break away and slowly open our eyes. I can see Pinkie is blushing and I probably fared no better.

I was going to say something, but suddenly remember the gift part.

“I almost forgot!” I say as I walk over to a bush next to the door. I reach in and pull out a small box that I had hidden there. I then walk over to Pinkie. “I made this for you.” I say nervously as I hand her the box.

She looks to me surprised as she takes the box from me and slowly opens it. I hear a slight gasp as she looks up to me with her eyes glistening some.

“A-Anon...” She says with a catch in her throat.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously. “I-I know I’m not the best baker but... I did try my hardest to make it.”

Pinkie reaches into the box and pulls out a single cupcake. The cake is the same color as her coat and the icing is the color of her mane. I even hand carved some hard candies into the shape of her cutie mark and added them on top. It took me so many hours to make it. I just hope it’s good enough though. I can see Pinkie’s bottom lip tremble some as she looked at it.

“I-It's perfect.” She says with a quivering voice.

I feel my spirits lift a little, but I’m still nervous.

“I had Twilight enchant it. It will last forever. I mean you can eat it if you want bu-”

I’m cut off as my vision turns to pink. My eyes widen some as I realise that Pinkie had actually stood onto her hind legs and pulled me into a kiss. Unlike our first kiss, this one had something more to it. Almost like a desperate need to convey what she thought of my gift. I return the kiss feeling my nerves disappear with the loving act. Soon though she pulls away with a happy smile. Just before she touches down onto all fours.

“We should do this again sometime.” She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I smile at the thought. “Definitely.” I say as I compose myself. “Sweet dreams, Pinkie.” 

“Sweet dreams, Anon.” She says before entering her home.

I let out a large sigh as the door closes. I couldn't help myself as I do a small leap into the air and give a short yell of victory to the heavens. I hoped that no one heard me, but I was just so ecstatic over how well that date went. I quickly run home so I could write this all in my journal.

* * *

__

_And that was all there was to this date. It went better than I could’ve ever hoped for. I can't wait to do it again._

I set my quill down as I give one more loving sigh. I get up and fall onto my bed. The only pony on my mind right now is Pinkie.

“Goodnight, Pinkie.” I say to myself before I fall asleep.


	8. Rarity

I tap the end of my quill to the bottom of my chin as I think over one of my friends. Rarity is admittedly beautiful and definitely generous in her own right. She has always been there to supply me with clothing whenever I needed it and I couldn't thank her enough for that. So I guess it is only right to write about her next into my journal.

__

_So I guess you want to know a little more about my friends? Well don't worry, I think I found someone you will probably like. Her name is Rarity. Without her I would probably be writing this entry naked. Let me assure you that it would still be all around embarrassing for me if that were the truth. Let’s see... Well, surprisingly, Rarity was the 3rd pony to approach me of her own free will after my arrival. Though I quickly learned why that was._

* * *

I am currently sitting down at Sugarcube corner and waiting patiently for Twilight to finish showing me around town. I had just arrived a few days ago and am still trying to get use to everything about this place. There’s so many things to take in. Magic, eternal goddesses, Pinkie. So many different things that make my head hurt just from the thought alone. 

Twilight is talking to the Cakes right now, explaining to them that I am perfectly harmless. We both found out that having her approach the ponies before I do myself was always the best course of action. Most of the other times I tried to talk to another pony lead to them running away in fear. Not really a confidence boost in my book, but I know progress will be slow for me. 

“Would you like to meet him?” I hear Twilight ask hopefully.

“O-Oh no dear, we’re rather busy right now.” Mrs.Cake says hesitantly.

“It won't take too much time.” She pleads.

“I-um guess if it doesn't take too much time.” Mrs.Cake relents.

Twilight turns to face me with a hesitant smile. “Anon, come over here and meet Mr and Mrs.Cake.”

I get up from my spot and slowly walk over. If I notice anything from my time meeting ponies is that they react to my size first. Being tall is not really helping me, but that’s not something I can change. As I come closer I can notice that Mr.Cake is sweating bullets as his legs chatter away. If I wasn't too sure, I would thi-... And he just passed out.

I let out a sigh as Mrs.Cake quickly goes to her husbands side and does her best to wake him.

“You know, Twilight. I think I want to head back to the library.” I say with an exhausted tone. 

“No! I swear ponies will get use to you, Anon. You just have to get to know them better.” 

I know she means well, but I can't stand being treated like I’m a monster. I just shake my head as I start to walk towards the door.

“I’m going for a walk, Twilight.” I state as I take my leave.

All I got in response is a long sad sigh from her as I gently close the door to the establishment. I shake my head some at this entire situation that I have been placed in. I haven't done anything wrong and yet these ponies treat me like I’m eating their kids as they sleep. I shake those thoughts from my mind as I walk off into a random direction. 

I don't know how long I have been wandering around, but it feels like it’s been hours. Thinking while walking seems to have that effect on people. I look up and notice that the sky is filled with dark clouds. I let out a sad chuckle as the first few drops of rain fall upon my head. Honestly, I welcomed it. The rain is cold and yet soothing at the same time. I just raise my head and let it wash over me as I close my eyes.

“You must be that human Twilight told me about?” I hear a regal like voice call from below.

I look down to see an alabaster mare in weather gear. She was looking at me curiously as I did the same. 

“Rarity, I presume.” I state having heard many stories about her from Twilight.

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage here, darling.” She says with a smile.

“I’m Anon.” I answer returning my own smile.

“Well, Anon, whatever are you doing out here in the rain?”

I shrug. “Just thinking.”

“Couldn't you have done the same at Twilight’s?” She raises a brow.

I chuckle sadly as I look around to the empty streets. “This is the only time that ponies aren't outside.”

I see her face fall some at that. “Y-Yes, I heard you’re having a tough time adjusting. I’m truly sorry that the ponies here have been giving you trouble.” 

The honesty in her voice is rather refreshing all on its own. I just let out another sigh.

“No need for you to be sorry, Rarity.” I shiver a little as the cold settles in.

“Oh my, you shouldn't be out here any longer!” She says with concern. “Please come with me so I can warm you up.”

I shake my head some. “No it’s fine, Rarity. I can probably make it to Twilight’s.”

I feel her magic gently tug at my hand. “I won't take no for an answer.”

I let out another sigh. “Alright.” I say following her to wherever she is taking me.

* * *

I’m shivering in place as I stand in the living room of Rarity’s home. It’s filled with mannequins, or would that be ponnequins? Most of them sporting some form of dress fitted to them. 

“Anon, you simply must get out of those wet clothes.”

I can feel my face heat up some at that suggestion.

“I-I rather not, Rarity.”

“But you’re soaked to the bone!” She protests.

“I would feel more comfortable if I weren't naked.” I answer her.

“Why would that be a problem exactly?” She looks confused.

I scratch the back of my head. “I-It’s a human thing.”

“Oh pish posh. Come now, disrobe for me.” 

“No.”

Next thing I know I feel the cold air against my skin. I look down to my naked form and up to Rarity as she is holding my clothing in her magic. I quickly hid my boys with a red face as I turn away from her. I happen a glance back at Rarity as she looks at me with a slightly red face.

“Oh, my word, I didn't know... I-Is is suppose to hang out like that?” She asks.

I can feel my temperature rise even more. “Y-Yeah.”

“I-I will make you something to wear then.” 

Thankfully before she left me she magiced a blanket for me to wrap around myself. I fall onto one of her couches still in shock from what had happened. I rub my face some to try and clear those memories away. Rarity soon returns with something in her magic.

“They might be a little loose, seeing as I haven't gotten your measurements yet.” I see her face glow red. “I-I assumed that getting them now would simply be more awkward.”

I take the clothes from her magic and examine them a bit. They look and even feel just like my old pair, but in a different color. A deep purple from what I can tell. I slip them on while still wearing the blanket so Rarity can't see anything. Once they’re on, do I stand up and drop the blanket. They fit perfectly from what I could tell.

“Wow.” Is all I can say as I feel a lot warmer thanks to them.

“Not too loose?” She asks.

I shake my head. “They fit well, Rarity.” I pause a bit. “Thanks.”

“No need to mention it,  
darling. After Twilight told me about you I knew that I _had_ to make something for you.”

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. This mare didn't even know my name and yet had already thought of making things for me? The ponies here haven't been very friendly, except a choice few, so this moment honestly puts me into a better mood.

“You have no idea how much you made my day, Rarity.” I say honestly as I sit back onto the couch.

We both kinda fall into an awkward silence as she looks hesitantly at me, then lower, then back to my face. 

“M-May I ask a question?”

I let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Is it always that small?”

I feel a flash of anger but quickly tone it down. 

“N-No!” I feel myself yell. “I-It’s just really cold out...” I stutter.

“I didn't mean to insult you!” Rarity quickly says.

I can still feel some heat in me. “Oh believe me, baby. My friend down there gets a _whole_ lot bigger.”

I see her face go into a full blush from my retort. I can't help but let out a groan as I cover my face with my hands.

“H-How big?” I hear her ask.

“Rarity!” I groan even louder.

“Oh, I’m sorry! T-That is simple uncouth of me to ask!” She turns away. “Let us never speak of this again!”

I nod. “Agreed.” It then falls back into silence. “So you had more clothes planned for me?” I try to break the silence.

She turns around beaming at me. “Why yes! Oh I have so many ideas I would like to try!” Seems she forgets pretty quickly.

“I want you to know, I can't pay for any of this yet, Rarity.” I don't want to take advantage of her goodwill.

She looks confused again. “Darling, when did I ever say you would need to pay?”

“Well you can't just give me free stuff. Isn't your livelihood based off clothing?”

She nods. “That it is, Anon, but I can see when somepony really needs some help.”

Again, her generosity really astounds me. “Thank you, Rarity.” I feel something come to mind. “Maybe I can tell you some stuff on fashion from my world?” I offer.

I see a literal twinkle in her eye. “Really?! Y-You would be so kind as to share such information?”

I nod. “Well, yeah. I’m no fashion expert, but I think I know enough to maybe help inspire you.”

She seems to smile even more. “You have a deal, darling!”

I didn't even notice she had come over and taken me into an embrace. I honestly froze up. This is the first time any of these ponies have ever gotten so close to me, let alone hug me. As my shock settles, do I slowly wrap my arms around her. Relishing in how good it feels to hold and be held by another creature. 

“Thank you, Rarity.” I whisper.

“Think nothing of it.” She whispers back.

* * *

I wipe a small tear in my eye at that memory. Rarity truly is a great mare. I chuckle a bit to myself. I hear a knock on the door to my home.

“~Anon!~” I hear Rarity calling in a singsong voice. “I came by to hear how well the date went.”

“Just one moment, Rarity!” I call back as I turn to my journal once more.

_She is beautiful, smart and generous. No wonder Spike fell head over heels for her._


	9. Day Fifteen

__

_Pinkie and I have actually been taking things slow since our last date. Our friends were more than curious about how our date went and even melted some when Pinkie showed them the gift I made for her. I got more than a few hoof pats on the back for that little addition. So after that day Pinkie and I officially became special someponies. We do the normal couple stuff. You know, kissing and hugging a lot. Hang out a lot more too._

_Honestly I’m loving every minute of it. I can't tell you how much better my life has gotten since I decided to take that plunge all those days ago. Pinkie has been constantly smiling too. Well, that may seem normal to everyone but I can see an extra spark behind it nowadays. Even our friends have been loving the joy we have been sharing together. It is rather infectious._

_So yeah, everything has been going great. I will admit that I’ve been planning something to thank all my friends as well as be a little date for Pinkie and I. You see, we’re going to see the Wonderbolts show tomorrow. What the others _don't_ know is that I got Derpy to help me get reservations at a restaurant literally the day after Pinkie and I had our date. So the reservations are set and I hope to make this weekend we share memorable. _

_Anyways. I probably won't have time to write to you, so I hope you don't feel too lonely. I gotta get some sleep right now. I just thought I would let you know what I plan to do in the coming days._

I set the quill down and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

“Wake up, Anon!”

I quickly sit up in shock from my bed.

“Huh, what is is?!” I look around frantically to see that Rainbow is in my room hovering in front of my bed. “What time is it?” I ask groggily.

“It’s time to get up! Today is the day we head to Cloudsdale to see the Wonderbolts!” She screams.

I groan loudly as I throw my blanket over my head and try to sleep again. Then I feel them tear away from my body.

“Rainbow, it’s too early for this.” I look out the window to see that it’s still dark. “I don't even see the sun yet.”

“Come on you, knucklehead! We gotta get ready!” She pleads.

“Come on, Dashie.” I plead as I start to rub the other side of my empty bed. “Come, sleep with me. It’s cold and I’m not going to get up no matter how hard you try.”

I see her roll her eyes. “If I get in that bed you know I won't be able to stay up.” She admits.

I nod happily. “~Rainbow~” I sing to her as I pat the spot. “~You know you want too~”

She lets out a groan. “Fine!”

“Blanket!” I shout.

She rolls her eyes and picks up the blanket as she hovers to the empty side of the bed. I quickly throw the covers over us as I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest.

“Like a little teddy bear.” I whisper happily as I slowly start to doze.

“I can't believe I’m enjoying this so much.” She mutters as we both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Hey, Anon!”

I slowly crack my eyes open and see a tuft of Rainbow mane. Behind that mane is Pinkie looking at us with a huge grin.

“Hey, Pinks.” I say happily. “You wanna join in with Rainbow and I?”

She smiles at me brightly. “No can do! Twilight told me to wake you so we could meet her at her home.”

“Pinkieeeee.” I whine as I pat the spot behind me... “Come, sleep.”

She giggles at me. “Come on, Anon. You’ve already got your rest. I’m sure Dashie has too.”

I let out a sigh. “I guess you’re right, Pinkie.” I sit up as I poke Rainbow some. “Come on, Dash. Time to get up.”

“Five more minutes.” She slurs.

“Nope, let’s go. Pinkie’s orders.” I say as I get out of bed in just my boxers.

“Alright.” She relents rolling off the side with a soft ‘thunk’.

I let out a yawn as I stretch in place. I look down to see Pinkie looking at me with a blush.

“See something you like?” I tease.

“~Maybe.~” She says playfully.

I just chuckle some. “I’ma hit the shower. Pinkie, can you be my beautiful, amazing marefriend and pack me some clothes for the trip?”

She nods. “Okie dokie loki!”

“No fair!” Rainbow says. “You can't have Pinkie pack for you!”

“Why not?” I ask.

“She will be done in like two seconds! I still have to fly home and get packed thanks to you!” She says angrily.

I shrug. “Sounds like a personal problem, Dash. One of the benefits of having an _awesome_ marefriend.” I say with a shit eating grin.

I see her fur stand on end at the insult. “You are _so_ lucky that you gave me this ticket, buddy.” She says hotly before she zips out my window at full speed.

I chuckle again as I look down to Pinkie. “You’ll always be awesome, Pinkie, whether you pack my stuff or not.”

She smiles back. “Don't you forget it.”

I clap my hands together. “Alright. Shower, shave, clothing and then let’s shove off.”

She gives a final nod as I enter my bathroom.

* * *

“Alright, so is everypony ready?” Twilight asks.

“ _Everyone_ is.” I say playfully.

Twilight rolls her eyes. “’m going to be casting a longer version of the cloud walking spell. Seeing as the Wonderbolts show is on sunday. I thought it would be great if we all took the weekend off and had some fun!” She says excitedly.

We all nod at that. It’s true that we are leaving early so we can enjoy everything Cloudsdale has to offer.

“So how long is this spell going to last?” I ask.

“Very good question!” She smiles brightly. “It will last four days. That means we should have a day to spare on the spell. I don't want any accidents, so I wanted to make sure our time was going to cover the entire stay.”

“Awesome.” I say aloud.

“Just hold still and let me cast this. Rainbow, Fluttershy. Can you two pack the balloon for us while I cast the spell?”

“Sure, Twi.” Rainbow says. “Come on, Flutters.”

They both head out as Twilight casts her spell on each of us. Having a spell cast on you is rather odd at first. The only way I could explain it is like having water flowing over your entire body. You feel it, you can touch it, but you can't grab it. It has no temperature to it. It’s simply just there. Pretty freaky at first, but you get use to it. Twilight is fast though and we are all outside and gathering into the balloon.

Twilight also took the time to cast a spell on the basket to give us all some lounging room, seeing as the flight would take some time. Even with Rainbow pulling us. So we all get comfy and just chat the entire way there. Pinkie is leaning up against my body as I wrap an arm around her. Honestly, this has just become second nature to us.

“I don't know how many times I can say this, but you two are simply adorable!” Rarity coo’s as she looks to Pinkie and I.

“I think this makes it about 37 times.” Twilight states.

“You’ve been keeping count?” Applejack asks.

She nods. “Yes.”

“Well no matter.” Rarity says throwing her curl back. “It’s true. I still can't believe you two finally admitted your feelings.” She gets a far off look as she lets out a happy sigh.

“I’m definitely happy about it as well.” I give a confident nod.

“Yeah, yeah. Best friends in love, lots of mushy stuff. Yada, yada.” Rainbow rolls her eyes.

“Seems like somepony is jealous.” Rarity quips.

“I am _not_ jealous.” Rainbow deadpans.

“I don't know, it sounds like denial to me.” Applejack pitches in with a smirk.

“It would’ve never worked out.” I say aloud catching everyone’s attention. I shrug. “She only wants me for my body.”

I look at her with a smug grin as she is burning red from that.

“I'm going to take a quick fly.” She says quickly as she hops out the basket.

“That was mean.” Pinkie pokes me in the side.

I shrug again. “She knows I'm just kidding around.”

“Still...”

I pat Pinkie on the head gently. “Don't worry, Pinkie. I’ll make it up to her. I always do.”

She nods at that. “Very true.”

Twilight then speaks up. “Get ready, we should be arriving at Cloudsdale in a few minutes.”

We all give a nod. I honestly couldn't wait to see this place. I have only heard about it from the girls.

* * *

Wow. Honestly, what else is there to say? This place is literally a city in the sky. A city made out of clouds I might add. It’s so simple and yet holds a beauty the likes I will never see again. Like seeing Canterlot for the first time, this is one of the wonders in this world. Slowly we make our approach and my jaw is still on the floor.

I feel a hoof close my mouth. “Keep it open for too long and you’ll catch flies.” AJ says with a chuckle.

“Amazing isn't it.” Rarity chips in.

I nod dumbly. “Yeah. I can't even find the words to express what I’m feeling right now.”

“Yeah, we felt the same way when we saw this place too, Anon.” Twilight says.

We all brace ourselves as the balloon makes its touchdown onto the soft material. I look over the edge at the cloud below as it shifts around in place.

“So you’re sure that this spell will work?” I ask aloud as I now come to terms with what we are about to do.

“Positive.” Twilight answers with confidence.

“Are you really su-” 

I feel something push me over the edge as I yell my entire way down. Thankfully, that entire way is only a foot or two, as I face plant into the soft pillow like substance. I roll onto my back panting heavily as I see Rainbow flying above me, laughing loudly.

“Rainbow!” The girls call angrily at her antics.

“Come on, you have to admit that was funny!” She says between fits of laughter.

Once I stabilize and get to my feet, do I give a few test jumps to test the spell. It’s kinda like walking on a bed. Slightly springy with some give as well.

“Seems to work.” I say as I look to the other ponies as they hop out.

Now that we have all gotten out do we take the time to look at our surroundings. The place is filled with pegasi, for obvious reasons. They just went about their day like any other pony. Though most of them were flying. Twilight gathers our group together.

“Alright everypony.” She pulls out a map. “We will first head over to the hotel. I made reservations, but I want to make sure everypony knows where it is. From there we can kinda do our own thing. I know we all are excited, but remember that we’re guests here. So no getting into trouble.”

We all nod as we follow Twilight to wherever this hotel is. One thing we notice though while walking is that all the ponies are looking at me. Some with shock, fear and even disgust. I honestly could feel my spirits fall some. It was like being in ponyville on my arrival again.

“It’s alright, Anon.” I look down to see Fluttershy gently nuzzle my hand.

I nod hesitantly as I feel more uncomfortable from all the looks.

“I guess I should’ve realised that you are still largely an unknown species, Anon.” Twilight looks to all the ponies in the same uncomfortable manner.

“It’s fine, Twilight. Let’s just hurry to the hotel.”

That gets everyone to agree as we pick up our pace.

* * *

The hotel is rather fancy, I must admit. When we walked in I could hear classical music playing, setting the atmosphere rather nicely. Many ponies walked around in different manner of fancy clothing. It was like being in Canterlot, but with pegasi. As we walk up to the counter, Twilight smiles brightly at the clerk.

“Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I have reservations for seven rooms?”

The clerk looks at her and then to her books. In a snobbish tone she reads off. “Yes, I see a reservation for a Sparkle.” She then looks up and to me. “Sorry, but no pets allowed.”

That gets a slight gasp from everyone as they all narrow their eyes at her. Even I felt insulted by how she just simply said that.

“He isn't a pet.” Twilight informers her with an irritated tone.

The clerk shakes her head. “Sorry, but we cannot board this creature here.”

Rainbow flies up and gets in her face. “What’s your problem lady?!”

“The problem isn't with me. Rules are rules.” She states not even fazed with Rainbow practically nose to nose with her...

I can see everyone practically grinding their teeth together at this mare.

“I don't like to pull this card, but I’m Twilight Sparkle. Student of Princess Celestia.” Twilight comes in with a more commanding tone.

The clerk quirks a brow. “Is that so?”

Twilight nods. “I think many ponies would be interested to know that you turned down not only the student of the ruler of this country, but also the Elements of Harmony.” She gives a wave to her friends.

The mare is now sweating bullets. “Fine.” She lets out a huff on air. “But we cannot allow it to be alone in its own room.”

Twilight is about to protest, but I quickly speak up. “Twilight, It’s fine. Pinkie and I can share.”

Twilight sighs in frustration as she gives the clerk a nod. We get our keys quickly and make our way to an elevator, but not before all the girls give the mare a hard glare.

“The nerve of that mare!” Twilight screams slightly as the elevator doors close.

“To think Anon would be treated so poorly!” Rarity comes in.

“You should let me kick her flank!” Rainbow adds.

“I’m not one for violence, but I agree with Rainbow. That mare crossed a line!”

“Girls, it’s alright.” I try to calm them.

“It’s not alright!” Pinkie comes in next. “That meanie thought you were an animal!”

I let out a sigh. “So did the ponies in Ponyville.”

That got them all to look to the ground ashamed. 

“It ain't right though. I know we were hard headed, but that still don't make it right.” Applejack adds.

I nod. “Yeah. I know.”

The elevator finally gets to the top floor as we exit it and find our rooms. Twilight hands us our keys and we all quickly get settled into our own rooms. Pinkie and I practically throw our stuff to the floor as I walk over and fall onto the bed.

“I have a feeling this will be a normal thing.” I admit to myself.

Pinkie soon comes to my side and gently rubs me thigh.

“Don't worry, Anon. I’ll be there with you.”

“You’re alright with us sharing a room, right?” I ask hoping to not intrude.

She giggles some at that. “You shouldn't even have to ask, Anon.”

I smile back at her. “You’re right.” I then look back to the open door to our room and see the girls meeting back up. “Lets see what Twilight has planned.” 

Pinkie gives a nod as we enter the hall. 

“Now we know where this place is and have our keys. So what is everypony going to be doing?” 

Rainbow looks over at me. “Hey, Anon. Wanna see how the weather is made?”

I actually like that idea. “Sure.” I then look to Pinkie. “How about you, Pinks?”

She smiles at me and gives a nod. 

“Well, I heard about a grand library here in Cloudsdale.” Twilight says with a small twinkle in her eye.

“I heard there’s an apple farm up here.” Applejack gives a whistle. “That is somethin I _gotta_ see.”

“I was going to head over to the zoo. I haven't been there since I was a filly.” Fluttershy all but whispers.

“There is a small fashion show going on that I wouldn't want to miss!” Rarity adds with excitement.

“Good, so we all have something to do. Meet back here for dinner in say, seven hours?” Twilight asks.

We all give a nod.

“Alright then. See you ponies later!”

Everyone splits off as Rainbow looks to Pinkie and me with a grin.

“Alright! Anon, you’re gonna love the weather factory.”

“I can't wait.” I say enthusiastically.

* * *

The entire walk to the weather factory was about the same as the walk to the hotel. Everypony around was just giving us looks that ranged from anger, hate and fear. I tried to just put it out of my mind, but it was slowly bringing back memories of my time in Ponyville when I first arrived. All the looks and whispers. Rainbow and Pinkie were trying their best to distract me, but it wasn't working well.

“Here’s the factory.” Rainbow says with pride.

“Wow.” I say as I look it over.

She waves us to follow. “Come on and let me show you how the weather works.”

Pinkie and I follow Rainbow as she approaches a counter. 

“Rainbow Dash, good to see you again!” I hear a masculine tone call out.

“How’s the factory holding up, Spinner?” Rainbow asks.

“Good as always. Here to give another tour?”

She nods happily. “Yeah. My friends Pinkie and Anon.” She points to us.

“Whoa!” He jumps up slightly when he see’s me. “Well won'tcha look at that!” He gives a hearty laugh. “I thought that griffon friend of yours was unique, but this Rainbow, takes the cake.” He walks up to me with a large smile. “Well ain't you a big one?” He looks me up and down. “What’s your name slim?”

I am thrown off by his straight forward friendly manner. What stands before me with a genuine smile is a rather tall stallion. I would have to say he is probably a head taller than Mr.Cake. Though what he has over Mr.Cake is a fantastic build. I can clearly see his muscles under his uniform. His fur is a deep blue, while his mane is golden blond. Both his mane and tail have a short crop cut to them, kinda like Big Mac’s. I can't really see his cutie mark though, thanks to the white lab coat he wore.

“I told you his name!” Rainbow chuckles some.

“Well it’s only polite to give it to him myself.” I say to Rainbow as I look down. “My names Anon.”

He throws his hoof out to shake as I give it a firm grasp and shake it a few times. 

“Well my names Cloud Spinner, but everyone around here just calls me Spinner.” He then looks at Pinkie. “You’re uh... Pinkie right?”

“Yup!”

He smiles. “I remember you from last time.” He then looks over to Rainbow. “Alright, let’s get them in safety gear and then you can show them around. You know the usual.”

Rainbow gives a nod. “Thanks, Spinner.”

We follow Rainbow as she takes us to a side room to get gear for our protection. Helmets, eye goggles and things like that. Some of the things were either too big or too small for me, but I made them fit well enough. Rainbow showed us out and was slowly giving us a tour. Making sure to explain everything she knew about each process.

“That Spinner guy seemed really friendly.” I admit while Rainbow had just finished her talk on rainclouds. “I also notice he said every _one_ and not every _pony._ ” That is very noticeable, believe it or not, when a pony says it.

“Yeah, Spinner has been all over Equestria. He has seen, met and even dated outside his species. Ever since I met him he has always said every _one_.” Rainbow nods.

“Really? I assume it’s not really common?” She looks to me with a raise brow. “The dating thing I mean.” I correct.

Another nod. “Yeah. You hear stories, but rarely see it.”

“Good to know at least someone here is friendly.” I look around and catch looks from inside the factory.

Rainbow gives all the ponies looking a glare. “Yeah.”

I decide to distract myself. I point over to what looks like a rainbow waterfall. 

“That kinda looks like the one at your place.”

Rainbow smiles at that as she waves us over. “This is where the rainbows collect till we need them.”

“You know, I always wondered what this stuff tastes like. Yours was too high for me to reach.”

“Give it a try.” Rainbow points to the small pool.

I shrug as I walk over to it. I thought I heard Pinkie try to call out to me, but I ignore it as I dip a finger in and pull it out. I look at the liquid rainbow once more before I put my finger in my mouth. I quickly pull it out as I start to gag. This stuff is insanely hot!

“Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did it!” I hear Rainbow cracking up from behind me.

“Why didn't you tell me it was hot!” I say after the burn goes away.

“It was pretty funny.” Rainbow then elbows Pinkie. “Pinkie did the same thing on her first tour here.”

“Really?” Pinkie nods. “So I guess it was spicy for you as well?” She nods again. I let out a sigh. “Well that was rather disappointing. Was kinda hoping it would taste like Skittles.”

“Like me?” Rainbow looks confused. 

I roll my eyes. “I told you before, Rainbow. Skittles are candy where I’m from.”

She chuckles nervously at that. “Heh. Oh yeah.” She shakes her head some. “Well that’s it for the tour. Let’s go drop this stuff off and then maybe we can walk around town some?”

Pinkie and I agree as we follow Rainbow to the changing room.

* * *

Rainbow, Pinkie and I have been walking around the shopping district some. Just browsing the wares and trying our best to ignore all the looks. Honestly, this was suppose to be a bit of a vacation. Now it seems that it was becoming anything _but_ what I wanted. I just let out a sigh as I look through a small window and spot a few interesting things. All of it looked rather expensive, but pretty nonetheless.

I started to notice voices coming from behind me. When I turn around I notice a few pegasi guards talking to Rainbow and Pinkie. I was curious, so I walk towards them.

“-old you that he isn't dangerous!” I hear Rainbow yell as I get closer to hear them talking..

“Please calm down, ma’am. We’re just checking up on some reports we have been getting.” The guards answers.

“Well I think _you_ should listen to what I’m saying, pal!” Rainbow pokes the guards armor. “That “creature” is my friend and he is _not_ going to hurt anypony!”

“We can't just have random monsters walking around this town ma’am.” Another guard comes in.

“He isn’t a monster!” Pinkie shouts.

“I’m going to have to ask you two to calm down.” A guard takes a step in trying to show authority.

“Problem?” I ask from behind them.

“No need to worry cite-” When they turn around they all freeze in place. “I-I... We were talking to your h-handlers.”

I look over to see Rainbow’s nostrils and wings are flared. Pinkie’s eyes just go wide at that. Both are filling with different emotions.

“What did you just say to him!?” Rainbow screams.

Rainbow looks like she is about to pounce. The guards, realizing their situation, decide to back off. 

“J-Just make sure your pet doesn't cause any damage.” One guard says before they all turn to leave.

“I-Y-Y... ARG!” Rainbow screams as she punches the cloud street in anger.

Rainbow is panting heavily as she just looks to the ground and Pinkie has been stuck in shock. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is moving up and down slightly as if she is trying to say something. I will admit that I wanted to be angry, I wanted to yell and get mad. But I know that I have to remain calm right now. If not for myself, then for my marefriend and brofriend.

“Maybe we should just go back to the hotel?” I offer. They both don't even acknowledge my words. “I’m feeling kinda tired.” I chuckle lamely.

They still don't respond, so I slowly herd them close and show them back to the hotel. Once we get to Pinkie’s room, I close the door behind me with a silent sigh. Rainbow and Pinkie were like zombies for the entire walk here. Rainbow never looked up from the ground and Pinkie continued her thousands yard stare. I’m starting to get worried.

“I-I can't believe what he said.” Pinkie says to herself. “I can't believe how mean these ponies are.”

I walk over to Pinkie and take a knee. “Pinkie, It’s alright.”

She locks her eyes with mine as a pure anger is held strong behind them. 

“No, Anon... T-this isn't right! Y-You are the nicest, sweetest, most gentlest being I ever met! You’re not an animal or any of those bad things!” Pinkie eyes start to glisten some. “T-They’re treating you like a monster, like you’re dirt! They, they thought you were our pet! M-My coltfriend!”

I wrap my arms around Pinkie as she buries her head into my chest and cries aloud. I really have nothing to say to comfort her at this moment. Everything she said was true and it hurt me to hear it. I cast a glance over at Rainbow and see small droplets of liquid falling to the floor. I reach over and pull her close as well, letting her to cry onto my shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Anon... T-This was suppose to be a vacation, someplace we could all relax... I-I never knew it would be so horrible!” Rainbow admits.

“Shhh...” I try to calm them with my voice. “Don't worry. We’re not going to let some bad stuff ruin our stay here right?”

They both don't answer me as I continue to hold them close. I let out a sad sigh as I look out the window. 

_Day one down, two more to go._ I think sadly to myself.


	10. Day Sixteen

I managed to finally calm down both Pinkie and Rainbow after our rather emotional day. We kinda just stayed in Pinkie’s room for the rest of the evening till the rest of our friends showed up. Honestly though, Pinkie and I weren't really feeling up to go out for dinner, so we kinda just ordered from room service. Let’s just say that no pony blamed us after we told them our experience today.

It hurt. It hurt a lot actually. It wasn't because these ponies were aiming at me though, I had gotten use to it a while ago to be honest. No. It hurts because of what was doing to my friends, to my marefriend. I had to hold Pinkie that night as she continued to cry. There wasn't anything I could do or say to stop her. All I could really do was be there for her like she was there for me. All the while she kept mumbling how mean these ponies were.

I’m not sure about Rainbow though. She left with her friends to tell them more about what had happened. She put on a fake smile, but even her friends could see right through it. I hope she is doing better, but, if Pinkie is any indication, I can only assume they’re in the same boat. She has always been very loyal and because of that I think it’s hurting her a lot.

I didn't get a wink of sleep either. I have just been lying awake gently stroking Pinkie as these thoughts run through my mind. Every so often I could hear her mumble in her sleep. I really hope we can turn around these bad events and make this something memorable. I still have the dinner reservations and the Wonderbolts show on the horizon. I’m putting all my cards on those two events.

My eyes roll up to the nearest window as I see the first rays of sun. A small amount of dread takes over me as the realisation that a new day is upon me. Like the new days when I first arrived in Ponyville, I wasn't looking forward to it. I pull Pinkie closer to me. Being gentle as to not wake her. I focus on her chest, her heart beat, the feel of her fur, the light scent of cupcakes. Everything I love about this mare.

As I look down to her face, I can't help but feel my heart flutter as the smallest smile graces her lips. I slowly lean in and give her a gentle kiss. I smile even more as I see her nose scrunch up as she starts to slowly wake. I continue to give her little kisses on various parts of her face. She starts to giggle. I pull away just in time to see her open her beautiful baby blue eyes. She looks better than yesterday and that means the world to me.

“Good morning.” I say.

“Morning, Anon.” She smiles back.

I run my hand through her mane. “Feeling better?”

She lets out a small sigh but smiles when she looks back up at me. “I’ll always feel better when I’m with you.” She looks away though. “I just can't get what those meanies did out of my head.” She whispers.

I bring her gaze back to mine. “Maybe I can help with that?”

I lean in as Pinkie doesn't hesitate to meet my lips halfway. It’s a simple good morning kiss to start the day off. When I pull back, I see Pinkie does have a smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Anon.”

I grin at her. “No need to thank me.”

Her smile drops some. “What’re we going to do today?”

I smile at the thought. “Can you keep a secret?”

She can't help but smile at my excitement as she nods. I reach over to my pants that lay on the floor and bring them to me. I dig inside for the card Derpy gave me just before I left. Something about a reservation card. I hand it over to Pinkie as she looks it over. Her eyes go wide some as she looks to me.

“How did you get this?” She asks in shock.

I shrug. “Derpy helped me.”

“Anon, this place is probably more fancy than ‘Le Petite Fleur’! I-I don't think I even packed my dress!”

I wave her off. “Come on, Pinkie/ You know Rarity. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a set of fancy clothes for all of us to wear for some reason.”

“But this ticket says for 7. Can you really afford dinner for all my friends?” She looks worried, which is adorable to me.

“Yes, Pinkie. I wouldn't have made this reservation if I thought otherwise.”

“How though? I mean, the Wonderbolt tickets, our date, now this. How can you afford all this stuff?”

I shrug again. “I never told anyone, but for some reason, Celestia has been sending me monthly stipends recently. I sent her letters that I was perfectly fine without it, but a response about it was never sent back. Honestly, Pinkie, I have bits to spare. So why not spend them on my friends?”

Pinkie pulls me close at that. “Oh, Anon. You’re too kind, you know that?”

“That’s rather bold coming from you, Pinkie. You throw parties for everyone all the time.” I chuckle lightly.

I feel her shake her head. “No, You’re something else, Anon. You always try so hard to be friends with everypony. You help them out as much as you can. You’re too kind.” I can feel her hold on my tighten.

There is something serious about her right now. So I hold her back. “What’s wrong, Pinkie?”

I can feel her shaking some in my hold. “I-I can't take the thought of those ponies out _there_. I always try to be friendly to anypon-, anyone I meet and yet these ponies here are shunning you just because you’re different. You don't deserve that, Anon.”

“No matter what we do we can't change people. They need to change themselves.” I say gently.

“I know but, this was meant to be a vacation for all of us. How can you relax when these ponies treat you so badly?”

I gently pull away from Pinkie to face her properly. I can see her eyes are threatening to spill over as she looks at me. I smile at her as I use my thumb to clear a small tear that had rolled over her cheek.

“When I’m with you, Pinkie,” I kiss her gently on the lips before pulling away. “I know that nothing else matters. There is just you and me. No one else can ruin that. Let them hate all they want. From now on, all I’m going to keep my mind on is you.”

That is all I could say as Pinkie pulls me into another kiss. Her tears flowing over her cheeks as she holds me closer. Soon we part with small smiles. 

“I think I need a shower.” Pinkie says with a small chuckle.

I try to scrunch up my nose some. “I wasn't going to say anything...” I let that statement hang in the air as Pinkie puffs out her cheeks and turns away from me. But I bring her back with a grin. “You smell irresistible.”

She chuckles some as she tries to push me away playfully. I quickly thrown her onto her back as I start to tickle her like crazy. She is squealing and laughing it up as she tries to fight her way out of my hold.

“Well, seems you two are having fun.” I look over my shoulder to see Rainbow looking to us with a grin. “I have to admit it is a little unfair don't you think?” Her grin grows as she flares her wings.

Rainbow quickly throws her wings back to propel herself at me. What she didn't expect was for me to react in time to catch her mid-flight, spin around and pin her down onto the bed next to Pinkie. I then look to Pinkie with an evil smile, nodding towards Dash. Pinkie smiles as well with a single nod of approval.

Rainbows eyes go wide. “Oh no...”

She doesn't say anything else as Pinkie and I start to tickle her together. Rainbow is laughing it up along with Pinkie and I as she tries to escape. Once we are done tickling her does she just lay there on the bed limply. Still giving off weak chuckles here and there.

“Y-You're getting faster, Anon.” Rainbow admits between one of her chuckles.

I nod at her. “When you got the fastest flyer in all of Equestria always on your ass, you have to learn to think fast.”

“I'm going to wash up.” Pinkie says as she walks off to the bathroom. 

Rainbow and I just sit on the bed in wait for her. A small silence builds for awhile.

“So about yesterday.” Rainbow tries but I cut her off.

“Don't worry about it, Rainbow. This weekend is about us, not them. So let’s try not to let others put a damper on things.”

She nods. “I guess you’re right.”

“So how was dinner last night?” I ask.

She lets out a groan. “Not well. The girls and I couldn't concentrate after what we told them. This entire trip was a bit of a wakeup call. We actually were near the center of that attention, but even being so close to it, we still can't even imagine how it feels. How you feel.” Rainbow looks to me.

I let out a sigh.

“Honestly, Rainbow. I feel like shit. This entire trip just reminds me of my time in Ponyville.” I admit to her.

“Then why are you acting so calm?”

“Rainbow, nothing good ever comes from a lack of a leveled head. They want me to act out, attack, to prove them right about me being a monster. That’s not going to happen. Let them hate me with whispers, let them fear what they don't understand from afar. I can't change that, so I think it’s high time we stop paying them any mind.” I also let out a sigh. “I guess you can also say that I kinda got numb to it all over in Ponyville.”

Rainbow looks away slightly in pain at that. “I guess you’re right.” She lets out a sigh. “So what’re we going to do today?”

“We? You don't want to head out on the town alone this time?” I ask surprised.

She shakes her head. “No way. I’m not going to leave my best friend and my brofriend out in that.” She punctuates by pointing out a window. “No way imma let those ponies try to push you around.”

The finality in her words actually make me smile. I don't hesitate as I pull her to an embrace.

“Thanks, Rainbow.”

She chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. _I’m_ awesome.”

I chuckle. “Can we agree that you and Pinkie are awesome?”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine.” Rainbow tries to get out of my hold but I hold firm. “Gunna let me go anytime soon?”

I grin at her as I shake my head. “I didn't sleep too well without my teddy.”

I fall onto my back as I hold Rainbow firm, letting out a sigh of content.

“I can't believe this...” She mutters.

“You know you love me.” I say as I slowly doze again.

“Yeah? Well, I know you love me too.” She says back.

I chuckle at that as I try to catch some rest.

* * *

“Oh this is so adorable. Twilight get the camera.” I hear someone say on the fringes of my conscious mind.

“I can't wait to see her face after this.” I hear a southern accent.

There’s a quick flash of light.

“Got it!” 

I slowly open my eyes and see that I’m surrounded by my friends.

“What's going on?” I ask groggily.

“Nothing much, darling. How was your rest?” Rarity tries to hide her grin some as she looks to something slightly below me.

I look down to see Rainbow has her head rested against my chest. A small bit of saliva is running down her mouth. While the drool is slightly off putting, I can't deny that Rainbow looks absolutely heart wrenching. I see another flash go off as I look over to see Twilight aiming a camera at me.

“Can I get a few copies?” I ask.

That gets them all to suddenly break out in laughter as Rainbow quickly wakes up.

“Huh?!” She looks around shocked, having broken from my hold. “What are _you_ guys doing in here!?” Rainbow shouts when she spots the other mares laughing on the floor.

“Just taking some pictures.” Rarity says coily.

Rainbow looks to her, then to me and it seems to sink in on what she meant.

“Give it!”

Rainbow screams as she tries to take the camera from Twilight but all she does is teleport it away.

“Come now, Rainbow. The sight was simply to _die_ for. So heartwarming to see you so close to a stallion.” Rarity adds.

I can see Rainbow is about to explode soon. I wave the girls off.

“Alright girls, let's tone it down some.” They all give a nod as Rainbow lets out a large huff of air. I look around and see Pinkie isn't anywhere in sight. “Where’d Pinkie go?” I ask.

“She went to order you some breakfast.” Twilight quickly chips in.

“Alright. So what are you girls planning today?”

They all shrug.

“Not really anything.” Twilight says.

“Really? So you’re all free?” They nod. “Well, maybe we can all do some shopping together?”

“Oh that sounds absolutely divine!” Rarity adds as the girls nod in agreement.

“Alright so it’s settled. We’ll all go on a shopping spree.”

With that said does Pinkie show up to inform me that room service would be bringing my food soon. I let her know the plans and we all start to get ready for the day ahead of us.

* * *

So here we were once more. My entourage and I are walking around the shopping district of Cloudsdale and getting more than a few looks for my presence here. We all agreed that we would let them stare all they wanted, this is our vacation and we wouldn't let them ruin it. Currently we are all giving some windows passing glances as we look for something worthwhile. 

I’m a little bit aways from the group as I spot something in one window that caught my eye. There is this jeweler that has a necklace that is truly unique. A small crystal stone of some kind. While that in and of itself isn't too special, what made me stop and take notice is the fact that there seems to be a swirling rainbow liquid from within. Like a miniature storm is being held in this piece. I can even see it glowing.

I look behind me to see the girls are busy looking at something, so I decide to slip into the store to get a closer look. As soon as I walk into the store do I hear a slight gasp. I look over to the counter and see a unicorn. Now that isn't something I was expecting. I lean to the side some to see if she had wings and to my surprise, she doesn't. This is a unicorn.

“H-Hello.” She calls hesitantly.

I shake myself some. “I’m sorry for staring. I wasn't expecting a unicorn.”

She seems to perk up some. “Oh! Well pardon me for staring as well.” 

“No problem.” I then look back to the piece. “That necklace... What exactly is it? I’ve never seen something so beautiful.”

She seems to calm down some as she walks over to what I spoke of with a genuine smile.

“This, my dear, is a crystal prism. No one knows how they're made, which makes them rather rare. All we know is that when the light hits them, it gets trapped inside forever. Because it is constantly swirling around, it creates this beautiful rainbow glow you see.” She says with pride.

Did she just say No _one_? I shake that away. I kneel down to get a better view. 

“Wow. It truly is magnificent.” I admire this piece a lot.

“Do you mind if I ask what you are?” She asks.

That brings me from my thoughts. “Sure. I’m a human. Anon’s the name if you’re wondering that as well.” I outstretch my hand for her.

She brings her hoof to my hand and jumps only slightly when I wrap my fingers around and give it a few easy shakes.

“My name is Diamond Vein.” She says rather shyly.

I smile gently to her. “Nice to meet you, Diamond. So how does a unicorn like you happen to get a job here in Cloudsdale?”

She perks up at that. “Actually, I was born here!” She says with a smile.

“Really?” She nods happily. “Must’ve been an exciting birth.”

She chuckles at that. “Yes, most doctors need to be fast hoofed when making deliveries. Sometimes unicorns and earth ponies can be born from a pegasi. Though admittedly most of them tend to head on to ground level when they're old enough.”

“So what made you stick around?”

“I always just loved this place. Admittedly, I was picked on by the other kids when I was a filly. I made my place here though and ponies accept me.”

“Yeah, I can relate to that.” I look out the window.

“I can assume that ponies haven't been treating you too well?”

I nod my head sadly. “You can say that again. Most of them either think I'm an animal or one of my friend’s pets.”

She gasps at that. “Oh dear... I-I’m so sorry to hear that.”

I smile at her. “Your concern warms my heart, Diamond.”

“I know what it’s like, so know that you aren't alone. I know minotaurs and even griffons still get the same treatment in Equestria.”

“I haven't even met either of those species yet.” I admit.

A sad nod comes. “Well, that usually is the reason why they stay away.”

 

I decide to try and change the subject as I point at the necklace. “How much?”

She looks to the prism, then back to me. I see it float off the hanger and over towards me. I raise my brow at her as I open one of my hands, palm up, as she gently sets it into my hand. 

“Take it.” She says.

“What?” I’m confused as I look to the necklace and then to her. “Didn’t you say this was suppose to be rare? I assume that means it’s pretty expensive.”

She smiles at me. “You have the same look my husband does. A soft, caring look. Even as others look down at him, he keeps trying, always working hardest to aim higher, be better than those around him.” She giggles some. “I know he would've done the same if he were here.”

I don’t know what to say. This mare just gave me something and barely even knows me. 

“Diamond, I can't take this.” I say plainly. “There has to be something I can do.”

Her smile falls some. “Just do one favor for me.” I nod. “Remember that not all ponies are bad. They may be few and far between, but there are lots of ponies out there who wouldn't fear you because you’re different.”

I just look to the prism and then back to Diamond. I reach over the counter and take her into an embrace. She squeaks a little from the suddenness but soon pats my back some. 

“I’ll remember that, Diamond.” I say with confidence as I let her go.

“You should probably head back to your friends. They look worried.” She says looking out the window.

I follow her gaze and see my friends looking around frantically. I pocket the prism and give one last thanks to Diamond as I quickly walk out the store.

“Anon!” I see Rainbow fly up to me. “You had us worried sick!”

“Sorry, Dash. I walked into that jewelry store and met the owner. She was very nice.” I say with a real smile.

The other girls hear what I say and look surprised.

“Really?” Twilight asks.

I nod. “Yeah, she’s a unicorn if you can believe it.”

“Wow. A unicorn deciding to live in Cloudsdale. That is rather unique.” Twilight admits.

“So why’d you go in there?” Pinkie asks.

I shrug. “No reason. Just to look at her wares. Some of those crystals look pretty neat.”

They seem to buy that explanation.

“Come along everypony. I seen a cloth store that I’ve been _dying_ to enter.” Rarity says as we follow after her.

Pinkie looks up to me with a smirk.

“I can assume that this was your apology gift for Rainbow?” She whispers.

I put a finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet as she just gives a small giggle.

* * *

We had done all our shopping. Well, Rarity has. She literally bought out the linen store and had us carry all the stuff back to the hotel. It was starting to get late so once we dropped her stuff off do I gather everyone in her room to inform them the news.

“Alright, so while everyone is gathered here in Rarity’s room I thought I would surprise you all with something.” They all look to each other questioning what it could be. “I have made reservations tonight at Cloud Nine.”

All I hear is a heavy ‘thunk’ from behind me. I turn around to see that Rarity has actually fainted. I quickly go to her side and take her into my arms.

“Oh... Anon is that you? I-I had a wonderful dream...” She says as her eyes roll around. She then looks to me. “You were there.” She then looks to her friends. “You were all there too.”

I can't help but chuckle as I look down to the drama queen. 

“Well this must be a dream, Rarity, because we’re still going to Cloud Nine.”

That’s all I can manage to say as Rarity lets out a girlish squeal of delight. That seems to get the ball rolling as all the other girls break out in excited talks about eating at this restaurant. That was until Rarity lets out a shriek of horror. 

“Oh my, I’m about to be dined at one of the finest restaurants in Equestria and only have so much time to prepare. Whatever shall I do?!” Rarity says with some drama as she falls onto her bed.

I roll my eyes. “Three...Two...One.” I mutter.

“Luckily!” She sits back up. “I have come prepared!” Rarity magics a bunch of different suitcases. She then looks over to her friends. “Don't worry, darlings! I have also packed for you all as well. Come and let us prepare for our evening!”

The girls give a sigh of relief at that as I just walk over to the door to show myself out.

I clap my hands together to catch their attention. “The dinner reservation was set for around ten or so. That give us,” I stop as I look over to a clock on the wall. “Three hours to get ready. It should take me ten minutes to get ready.” I look to them with a grin. “I’ll meet you girls at my room in a few hours or whenever you get ready.” I say playfully. All that gets me is a few glares and a punch from Rainbow in the arm. I sigh. “Sorry. _Rainbow_ and I will meet you in a few hours or whenever you get ready.” Still more glares but at least Rainbow gives me a short nod.

“Very well!” Rarity announces as she pushes me out with her magic.

* * *

Alright, so I wasn't joking about the waiting thing. Rarity and them, with the exception of Rainbow, have taken the entire hour and then some to get ready.

“What is with women taking forever to get ready?” I ask Rainbow as we lay on our backs atop my bed, blankly looking to the ceiling.

“Are human mares the same?” She asks.

I nod. “Oddly enough, yes.”

“I don't know man. I never really understood why either.”

“I heard it is all a mind game.” I inform her.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Something about making the guy wait so he is more desperate. Bitches be cray-cray.” 

Rainbow giggles at that. “Humans have the weirdest sayings.”

Suddenly the door opens to my room. Rainbow and I quickly sit up and see before us a jaw dropping sight. All of our friends really prettied themselves up. Like... Holy crap. I can't even explain what I’m looking at right now. I shake my head some to stop the staring, but it didn't help at all. They were all wearing form fitted slim dresses, like the one Pinkie did on our first date, each dress a darker variant of their coats...

Another thing I noticed is they all have their manes done up in different styles. Fluttershy has hers pulled back, which made it all the more adorable when she tried to hide behind her mane. Applejack has her mane hanging low and straight with a few braids holding flowers on the inside, which oddly enough makes it look really long. Twilight’s is done up into a bun like style. I’m not really sure what the name is to be honest. 

Rarity and Pinkie have kept their manes largely the same, but still are beautiful in every aspect.

“See, darlings. I told you we looked perfect.” Rarity giggles at my expense.

“Yeah.” I slap myself slightly to bring my focus back. “Wonder how many stallions I’ll make jealous tonight?” 

“Well if I do say so myself, I would think that the entire kingdom shall envy you for this night.” Rarity adds.

I chuckle at her. “Alright, Rarity. So you all good to go?” They give a nod. “Alright. Leads head out!”

* * *

Thanks to Twilight’s expert navigation skills do we make it to Cloud Nine on time. I make sure to show off my manners by holding the door for the lovely ladies as they walk past me. I then show myself in and walk up to the Maitre D’. As soon as he see’s me does he slowly raise a brow. I ignore his looks as I walk up to him and show him the card.

“Anon, table for 7 on the sky floor.” I say with a british accent. 

British people are fancy right? Or are they the butlers? Damn, I can't remember. It seems the stallion doesn't mind the accent though as he gives a hesitant nod and waves a waitress over. I can see the waitress freeze up. A young looking mare I might add, but she quickly puts on a more professional front as she escorts us to our table. Now the sky floor is a true beauty. It would kinda be the equivalent to a meal overlooking a city. 

We could see all around Equestria from our seats and the waitress was very professional. She took our drink orders and quickly showed herself out to give us time to decide what to eat. If I had to admire this place for anything, it was the professionalism. I could see some looks from the staff, but they held a clean face and that showed how much they valued a quality experience.

“Oh my, this is so beautiful, Anon.” Rarity gushes as she overlooks the city.

Fluttershy nods. “I-I always dreamed of coming here as a filly.”

I smile at her. “Glad to know that I helped you realise that dream.” 

She smiles with a large blush as she looks away. Classic Fluttershy.

“Well I hope tha’ food here is good.” AJ is looking over the menu. “With prices like these it should be lined with gold and served by Celestia.”

“Wow...” Twilight says as she sets her menu down and looks at me. “Are you sure you can pay for this?”

I chuckle. “Nope, in fact I have a plan once we’re done eating. We’re gonna dine and dash.”

“What?!” They all scream out.

I chuckle at them. “I’m just kidding around. Order what you want. I can take care of it.”

“You’re sure?” Twilight pushes.

I nod. “Yes. Order what you girls want.”

They all look over their menu’s with uncertainty. I overlooked my menu and spotted some griffin types of food. I look over to my friends unsure if I should order this stuff I had my eye on. I know they tolerate fish eaters, but meat is still largely a taboo. While I know Fluttershy would understand, I’m still hesitant.

“Do you girls mind if I order the manticore steak?” I ask aloud.

I see some of their fur stand up a bit at that. 

“Um, sure.” Twilight says.

“I got no problem.” AJ adds.

“You’re treating us, Anon. It is only fair that you treat yourself.” Rarity doesn't even bat an eye at it.

Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie give me a smile and a nod. I let out a sigh I wasn't even aware I was holding as I set my menu down. Our waitress is back with our drinks and we were ready to order. While we waited, the other girls told us how their days went yesterday. Twilight telling us about some spell books she found. Applejack’s wonder of seeing apple trees in the sky. Rarity with her new fashion ideas and Fluttershy’s happiness in seeing some old friends at the zoo.

Yes, we had a great time and enjoyed our meals. I have to say that even if the food wasn't that great. I enjoyed every minute thanks to the joy my friends were experiencing. We also had dessert and in the end I paid the check, making sure to tip the waitress for her professional attitude. The night was coming to an end though, so we all decided to return to our hotel.

There was no incident with our return. All the girls gathered into the hall briefly to gush about the food some more just before bed. I feel the necklace press again my skin as I am reminded that it is still in my pocket. Feeling like there would be no time better than the present. I walk up to Rainbow.

“Hey, Rainbow.” I catch her attention. “I actually got something for you.”

The entire place goes dead silent. Everypony, with the exception of Pinkie, look at me with wide eyes.

Rainbow looks nervously from left to right. “Think it’s smart to be giving me something after that dinner?”

I roll my eyes. “That was a friends dinner.”

That seems to get a few exhales, until I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace. Once more the entire place goes deathly silent. I swear that I can hear the beating of all their hearts as they pick up pace.

“W-...” Rainbow looks to the necklace with wide eyes.

All eyes are on me and jaws on the floor. Even Pinkie is in the same state of shock.

“D-don't tell me that’s a crystal prism, Anon.” Rarity speaks in a whisper.

“Um, yeah it is.” I say as I take a knee and put it around Rainbow’s neck for her.

Rainbow looks down to the necklace as she uses a hoof to bring it closer.

“Anon... How could you even afford that?” Twilight asks. “I hear those are worth a small fortune.”

“What?” I ask shocked. “I-I didn't know that.”

“There are only a few of those in all of Equestria from what I hear.” Applejack says.

“Is it really that rare?” They nod. Now I feel worse for having gotten it from Diamond. I need to find a way to pay her back for this. I look down and see small tears falling onto to the crystal. “Rainbow?” I ask hesitantly.

“T-This is...” 

The next thing I know, I just see a rainbow blur and then the slamming of a door. We all look around and see that Rainbow isn't here anymore and her door is closed. We all kinda agreed that maybe she didn't want us to see her emotional like that. So I didn't take it as an insult. I got a few more of them talking about how great that gift was and praise for my kindness. Once we were all done do we all show ourselves to bed.

Pinkie and I fall onto the bed with sighs of relief. 

“That was a beautiful gift you gave Rainbow, Anon.” Pinkie praises.

“I really didn't know it was so special.” I admit.

She giggles some. “Honestly, Anon. I never seen her so moved before.”

“I’m happy she’s happy.” I lean in and give Pinkie a kiss. “Goodnight, Pinkie.”

“Goodnight, Anon.”

Pinkie lays her head on my chest as I wrap an arm around her and pull her close. You know. Today was great. Since I decided to ignore all those ponies and just focused on my friends. I ended up finding other kind ponies just like them and having a great time. No matter where I go, I think as long as I have my friends, I will be alright.


	11. Day Seventeen

“~Wakey, Wakey sleepy head~” A gentle coo comes to my ears. “~Time to get up~”

My eyes slowly open to see Pinkie looking down at me with a smile. 

“Hey, Pinkie.” I smile at her. “What time is it?”

“Still early, Anon. The girls and I are getting ready to have some breakfast. Wanna join?” 

It sounds like a question, but I can see in her eyes a pleading look she is giving me. Oh how I could never deny those large puppy eyes she gives me.

“Yeah, let me get ready.” 

I yawn as I slowly wake my body up with a long stretch. The cracking of my spine aligning can be clearly heard. After a few smacks of my lips do I roll out of bed. One more stretch for good measure gives a few more pops of satisfaction. I slowly trudge over to the bathroom so I can get my dailies out of the way.

“We’ll be waiting in the hall when you're done.” Pinkie calls to me.

“Alright. I shouldn't be long.” I answer back.

* * *

I had taken a quick shower and was dressed for the public. I walk out of the hotel room and see the girls were gathered in wait for me. I take notice that someone is missing.

“Where’s Rainbow?” I ask having not seen her with the group.

Rarity shrugs. “We aren't sure, Anon. We knocked on her door but we haven't got a single peep from her.”

“Do you think she’s alright?” I ask concerned.

“I’m sure she’s fine, sugarcube.” AJ pats my thigh.

I look to Rainbows room. She didn't have a reason to leave, so she had to be in that room.

“Maybe I should check on her.” I turn back to the others. “Go get a table for us. I just want to be positive she isn't hurt or sick.”

They all nod slightly but do as I say as they leave for the dining area. I walk over to Rainbow’s door and knock a few times.

“Hey, Rainbow. You in there?” I call.

I don't get a response. I just scratch the back of my head confused. I see a maid walking by.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but did you happen to notice a mare with a rainbow mane leave this room?”  
‘

The maid freezes in place when she notices I was talking to her. She quickly shakes her head and sprints at high speed down the hall. I just shake my head at that as I knock a few times on the door.

“Come on, Rainbow. I know you’re in there.” I mutter getting more worried by the minute. I jiggle the cloud door handle and find it’s unlocked. I facepalm. “Why didn't I do that first?” I mutter to myself for skipping the obvious. I turn the knob and slowly push it open. “I’m coming in.” I warn aloud.

When I look inside do I let out a sigh of relief. There on the bed is Rainbow. Though something seems wrong here. She’s laying on her side. On the other side sitting atop an extra pillow is the necklace I gave her. She’s just staring at it. Her eyes look bloodshot. Has she been crying?

“Rainbow?” I call gently to her.

I see her jump a little in shock as she quickly looks over to me. She wipes her face quickly and sits up at breakneck speeds.

“Oh, Anon! I-I didn't hear you.”

I raised my brow at that. “I was knocking a few minutes ago. Your friends did the same thing earlier.” I inform her.

“I must’ve been asleep.” She says looking away from me.

Something is definitely wrong here. “Are you alright? We were worried there.”

She nods. “Y-Yeah, everything’s fine.” 

I try to move around to the other side of the bed ,but I instantly take notice that Rainbow is actually moving to face away from me. Have I done something wrong? I decide not to push her. Maybe she is just having an off day? I mean, women get PMS. Ponies get that too, right? I just point over to the door with my thumb.

“Our friends want everyone to have breakfast together. You in?” I try to keep the worried tone to a minimum.

She nods slowly. “Y-Yeah, sure...”

I don't see her move a muscle right away so I just start to walk toward the door to show myself out. She probably has to get ready and doesn't want me standing here like a weirdo.

“Anon.” I hear Rainbow call from behind.

I turn back to face her but find it a bit shocking when she is already in front of me. Even more so that she has her lips pressed against mine. Something is very wrong with this kiss. My body is screaming at me too push her away. I don't know why either, Rainbow and I have done this before, but for some reason this feels different.

Rainbow pulls away with a sad smile. “Let’s go.” She says flying out of the room before my brain has time to register it.

“Y-Yeah...” I say to myself.

* * *

I’m walking up to my group of friends as they all got comfy at a large table. I kinda walked there in a shocked state for some reason. All the girls are looking at the necklace Rainbow is wearing openly and giving her compliments on its beauty and perfection. When I approach, I take notice that Rainbow can't meet my eyes as I slowly take my seat. A lead weight feels like it’s been placed in my stomach.

“Who do you want?”

I jump a little in shock as I look to Pinkie. “What was that?”

“I asked what you wanted to eat?” She says with a smile.

I quickly shuffle around and grab my menu. I flip through it quickly and decide what I want. The waitress that was waiting took my and Rainbow’s order and took off. All around me I watch the girls just talk to each other, but my mind is somewhere right now. All I can do is look at Rainbow. I notice something is different about her.

I can see her sometimes turn her glance my way and then redirect it. It’s almost like she is actively avoiding me. But why? What did I do? She’s wearing my gift, so doesn't that mean she likes it? Maybe it was too expensive? I know if someone gave me a gift that is worth a small fortune, then I would be acting kinda weird too. I don't know. I-I just don't feel right about this entire thing. 

“Are you alright, Anon?” Pinkie asks.

I jump slightly again startled from my gaze on Rainbow.

“Y-Yeah... Just, something on my mind.” I try to dismiss it.

“I noticed.” Pinkie admits. “Wanna talk about it?”

I let out a sigh. “No. I think I just need time to think.”

When our food arrives I let out a small ‘thank you’ for the timing. We all eat our meals and are looking forward to our final day.

“Alright everypony, now that we ate we can talk about our schedule.” Twilight comes in.

“Lay it on us.” I encourage her.

“Well we have an hour until the race starts. Now I would like it if we arrived early so we can get settled in and even have some snacks ready. This show is going to be rather long, so we need to make sure we have everything we need.” Twilight says.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Everyone nods at that. 

“Alright then everypony, let’s go to the Cloud Colosseum!” Twilight announces as we give a short holler.

* * *

I’ll admit it. We were not expecting a giant line already being formed around the block to the Colosseum. I’m not even lying here. Pegasi literally lined up as far as the eye can see.

“Twilight, please tell me we don't have to wait?” I ask looking to her.

She smiles brightly at me. “We do not. We are part of the VIP seating. That means we have a separate entry point. Plus, that looks like the ticket buyers line. Probably some ponies trying to get last minute seats.”

Twilight shows us to the VIP entrance. All along the way we could see ponies giving us evil glares. I just flipped them off, turning their anger to confusion. As we get closer to the gate do we see a single guard standing in wait for us.

“Halt.” He calmly says. “Tickets please.”

Twilight magics all seven to him as he looks them over. He then looks to each of us. As soon as his eyes meet mine do I know that trouble has found me.

“I can't let _that_ in.” He says pointing to me.

“Why is that?” Twilight’s irritation is apparent.

“This is a place strictly for _ponies_.” He says.

“I bought the tickets.” I say feeling my anger slowly take hold.

“I wasn't talking to _you_ creature. Now be a good little pet and keep quiet.”

It was when that left his mouth that I felt the world stop for a split second. No one moved, no one breathed. Then it happened. I saw a rainbow blur shoot past me. By the time everything seemed to come back, I could see Rainbow on top of this stallion, smashing her hoof into his face repeatedly. Out of nowhere another guard came and quickly took hold of Dash.

“Rainbow! Rainbow calm down!” He shouts while holding her tight.

Rainbows rage seems to subside as she starts to process what has just happened. She looks to the guard and then to me.

“I-I didn't...”

The guard gets back up, a few bruises are on some exposed areas of his face, but wasn't too worse for wear. I can see massive dents in his helmet, it’s probably the only reason he took so little damage. I see a fire in his eyes as he tries to walk up and strike Rainbow as she’s being held, but the guard holding her takes a step back, letting his hoof sail past where Rainbow’s face was.

“What are you doing?!” The one holding Rainbow shouts.

“This mare just attacked a guard!” The other shouts back.

The other guard lets Rainbow down. “Do you even know who this is? This is Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, fastest flyer in Equestria and first pony ever to do a sonic rainboom!”

Rainbow looks over to the guard with surprise. “Hoops?”

He doesn't seem to notice as he continues. “Why didn't you let them in anyways?”

The guard points at me. “That _thing_ is not allowed to enter!”

Hoops blows a raspberry at him. “Where in the rules does it say that? If he has a ticket and is with the Elements of Harmony no less, I think that’s enough insurance to know he isn't going to cause problems.”

“How dare you talk to your superior like that!” The other guard yells.

“Superior my flank! I think after I tell the boss pony about this you won't be having this job any longer.” He says with a grin.

“You little ungrateful so-”

Hoops waves his hoof. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get to walking pops, your narrow minded ways are in the past.” He then looks to Rainbow with a smile. “Rainbow taught me how shortsighted ponies like that can be.”

The guard lets out a snort as he walks away. Rainbow is still in shock as we all help her up and make sure she’s alright.

“Sorry for that fossil giving you guff.” Hoops says to us.

“Hoops, is that really you?” Rainbow asks.

“Huh? Oh!” He takes off his helmet and allows his short tangerine bangs to fall over his eyes. “Yeah It’s me. How’ve you been?”

“F-Fine. What’re you doing working as a guard?” She asks.

“Eh, just a side gig for bits. You know how it is.” He waves it off. He then looks to me. “So what's with this tall friend of yours? He part of some kinda element business or something?”

I decide to walk up to Hoops and extend my hand. “Anon. Arrived in Equestria awhile back. Became friends with these fine mares.”

He takes my hand and shakes it.

“Awesome! So you're kinda like an alien, right?” He says with some excitement.

I shrug. “I guess so. I don't come from this planet.”

He shakes his head and looks back to Rainbow. “Your life is so cool.” He then suddenly snaps back to attention. “Sorry. Forgot you’re here to enjoy a show. Please, go right in.” He puts his helmet back on and waves us to a set of stairs. He walks over and picks up the tickets that scattered in the scuffle. “Let’s see. Ah! You’re in box 5. Nice seats.” He admits as he hands us our tickets.

The girls and I give him our thanks one last time before we show ourselves to the correct skybox. Looks like we had spent more time with that guard then we realised, because the show was actually starting to warm up. We could see many pegasi on the floor doing some stretches and the like. We made sure to quickly get ourselves some snacks and prepare the best we could. 

We take our seats and start to get comfy. Pinkie is leaning against me as she always does. Though what catches my attention is that something to my left is leaning against me as well. I look over and see it’s Rainbow. Again, this isn't something new at all. In fact, it’s happened more times than I can count to be honest. But for some reason, I feel like there’s something wrong. Like something’s different. 

I push it away though. The show is starting and I wouldn't want it to be ruined by some senseless feelings popping up. Now the show itself was actually really great. It was kinda like watching a mixture of the Ringling Brothers and the Blue Angels. Varies stunts and acrobatics mixed into one fluid show of skill. It was like poetry in motion, but also had its fair share of high throttle adrenaline stuff.

I now understand why these ponies love this stuff so much. There was literally nothing you could criticize it for. Add the fact we were in a skybox made it even better. The teams literally rocketed past our box on more than a few occasions. I can easily say that this was money well spent. Though the show was over, our time was far from done. 

You see, there was a reason why I got the skybox tickets. The Wonderbolts actually go to each skybox and personally meet the guests to sign autographs and the like before they go out to the public signing area. There’s a knock on the door and a few seconds later it opens wide. In strolls the Wonderbolts team. Spitfire at the head with Sorin’ and Firefly at each of her sides.

Spitfire immediately notices me. “Whoa, look at this big guy.” She walks up to me. “Spitfire's the name.” She says coolly, extending her hoof. 

It’s a little surprising to see how level headed this mare is. I was expecting some amount of shock or any reaction to be perfectly honest but, she just walked right up to me with a friendly grin and offered me her hoof. I gently wrap my fingers around her hoof, feeling her tremble a little, but give a few shakes before letting go.

“Anon.” I answer back.

“So Anon, you enjoy the show?” She flutters her eyes at me.

 _Huh, thats a first._ I think to myself, I have never been hit on by a mare before. Let alone one that’s just met me. I feel slightly flattered as I smile a little.

“Honestly, it was amazing.” I compliment, ignoring the looks she is giving me.

“If you want amazing, you should come with me backstage.” She winks at me.

_Alright... Maybe I should nip this in the bud._

I laugh nervously. “Thanks, but I already got a marefriend.” I admit.

She doesn't drop her attitude at all. “Shame.” She answers.

I point over to my friends. “These are my frien-”

“The Elements of Harmony.” Spitfire answers. “Haven't seen you in awhile, Dash.”

I look over to see Rainbow has an irritated look on her face, Pinkie mirroring the same expression. I kinda thought she would take this chance to flirt with Spitfire or something? Rainbow of course, not Pinkie.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile.” Rainbow says hotly.

I see Spitfire look to Rainbow’s necklace then back to me. She gives a short nod. 

“I understand. I hope you all enjoyed the show.” She continues.

They all give her a little bit of praise but Pinkie and Rainbow were a little more reserved in their comments. Spitfire signs a few flyers for us and even gave us a couple souvenirs for free. Soon we all say our goodbyes as they take their leave. With a bag of swag in hand do my friends and I leave the colosseum. As we walk Twilight starts to speak.

“Alright, so we had a great time, but we need to get packed. Time to head over to the balloon and start our slow descent back to Ponyville.” 

We all agree as we head back to pack our stuff up and get ready to leave.

* * *

We had touched down in Ponyville a few minutes ago. While Spike went off to help Rarity carry all the linen she bought. I helped Twilight pack away her balloon. Once I was done do I escort Pinkie back to Sugarcube Corner. I make sure to give Pinkie a kiss goodbye as I start to head my way to the outskirts of Ponyville. That’s where my house is by the way. 

Though what I failed to notice was the Rainbow pony that was following me. I set my suitcase down and fish out my keys and was about to unlock my door when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to see Rainbow is there. I let out a sigh of relief. She’s just flying there looking at me. 

“Is something wrong, Rainbow?” I ask, sensing that something isn't right again.

“A-Anon... I-...I think...” She looks away. “N-Never mind.”

Rainbow turns tail and flies off into the distance. That left me even more confused and with the incredible sense of dread filling my body. Maybe we were in Cloudsdale too long? That place was admittedly filled with emotions. She will probably be right as rain in a few days. Though, as I unlock my door, I can't help but look back once more to where I last saw Rainbow.


	12. Fluttershy

_Alright, so let me tell you about one of the most shy friends I have. I’m going to be honest with you. Fluttershy was the last pony to talk to me, but I don't blame her. She always froze up when I approached her. Even going as far as to duck into alleyways when she saw me walking down the street. There was no rhyme or reason to her reactions. Even her friends couldn't convince her of my good nature. She simply was just too afraid to give me a chance._

I pause as I think over that fateful morning. To this day I’m still unsure how Twilight and the others convinced Fluttershy to invite me over for some tea at her cottage. Though I’m glad that they did. She is a sweet mare and I’m happy to call her my friend.

* * *

I was clean and ready in some stylish clothing Rarity made for this occasion. While not as fancy as a suit. I certainly looked dressed to impress. Practically everything had to go right here if I was ever to get this mare to be my friend. Sure I know I can't make them all like me, but I don't want her avoid me out of a simple fear. If she doesn't like me for me, then I can accept that but I can't accept her not liking me for no reason.

I nervously pull at my collar out of habit as I stand in front of her door.

“Alright, Anon. Rarity and you went over this. Take everything slow. Speak softly, be gentle. Like a tree, be just like a tree. Fluttershy likes trees.” 

After that pep talk do I place a few gentle knocks at the door. I can hear a squeak of surprise come from within. The soft patter of hooves slowly coming to the door.

“W-Who is it?” I hear a gentle voice call.

“Hi, Fluttershy. It’s me Anon.” All I hear is silence in return. “I know I’m a little early but I thought that would be fine. That’s fine, right?”

“U-Um, sure.” She answers.

I can hear some locks clack aloud as the door to her cottage slowly opens. She peers out cautiously and looks to me with nervousness. She gradually opens the door all the way, hiding herself behind it. 

“P-Please come in.” All I see is her hoof pointing towards the living room as she hides completely behind the door.

I let out a shallow sigh as I show myself in, taking a seat on one of her couches. I could already tell this was going to be a very long and awkward day. Fluttershy closes the door and slowly slinks away towards the kitchen. Soon she comes back with a tray on her back with a set of tea cups, as well as a pot. She sets it down onto a small table, but before she can reach for the pot, I hold up a hand to stop her.

“Please, allow me.” I say as I gently raise the pot and cleanly pour us both a cup. She doesn't protest as I set up both up with some tea. “What do you take yours with?” I ask.

“J-Just a little honey.” She answers.

I give a nod as I take a small teaspoon of honey and gently stir it into her cup. Once I was done do I push her cup to her. We both sit there in awkward silence as we slowly sip from our cups. The silence is unbearable. I look around for anything to start a conversation.

“So...” I try to start the conversation but stop when I spot a small bunny at my feet as he looks up to me. “Hey there little guy.” I say gently as I reach my hand out to pet it. 

It seems cautious at first but as soon as I lay my hand on its head and gently start to scratch it, this little creature seems to just melt in my hands. I can't help but chuckle as I see this bunny start to lean into my hand as it rolls its head so I can get better reach to different areas. I look over to see that Fluttershy’s eyes are the size of pin pricks as she slowly starts to shake in place.

“Are you alright, Fluttershy?” She doesn't look so good.

“A-A-An-ngel-l.” She whispers.

I look down to the bunny. “Is that what your name is, Angel?” I was surprised to see the bunny actually nod at me. “Wow, smart bunny.” 

I was going to reach out to him again, but Fluttershy leaps from her seat and tackles the bunny to the ground.

“P-Please don't eat him!” She pleads while holding him tight to her chest.

Now I’m shocked. “Why would I eat him?” I ask while quickly smuffing out my anger.

She looks rather surprised by that question. “I-I don't know.” She answers.

I let out a sigh as I shake my head. “Fluttershy, I’ve seen a bear outside playing with that exact bunny. A **bear**!” I couldn't help but shout the last part. The sighting still fresh in my mind. “Bears where I’m from eat bunnies. They eat anything that walks.”

“Mr. Bear would never do that!” Fluttershy retorts as if the very thought was offensive.

I can't believe that as I shout back. “What the hell does Mr. Bear eat then! I know he isn't that big from eating his fruits and veggies everyday!”

She quickly looks away. “W-Well, I guess I never really asked.” She says honestly.

Another sigh comes from me as I reel in my temper. “I’m not going to eat Angel. Humans may eat animals, but we don't eat pets.”

“S-So you _are_ a carnivore?” She asks, still a little nervous but more subdued.

“Omnivore, actually.” I correct. She nods her head slowly. Probably doesn't even know what that is. “It means I can eat meat and various fruits and vegetables.”

“I-I know... I met a minotaur before.”

“Minotaur, really?” I ask in disbelief. She nods as I shake my head. “This world...”

“So you don't eat pets?” She wants to confirm.

“No.” I say bluntly. “Humans have grown to be more civilised than to eating our pets. Sure we eat other things that are meat, but that doesn't mean we eat dogs or anything. Well... Most of us.” I shake a little at that thought of people who eat dogs. Sick bastards.

“So, humans don't eat bunnies?” She asks.

I scratch the back of my head. “Fluttershy. What’s your least favorite food to eat?”

She looks to me confused at my sudden question. “Well, I don't like brussel sprouts.” She answers.

I nod. “Do other ponies eat brussel sprouts?”

The realisation dawns on her as a simple. “Oh...” Escapes her lips.

I nod. “Yeah. We’re all different, Fluttershy. I can't tell you what others eat. I can only tell you what I eat.” I can feel that feeling of being a freak start to build up. “Y-You know... maybe I should go.” I say silently as I get up to show myself out.

“No, please!” I hear her shout. I turn back surprised that she actually yelled. “I’m so sorry... I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...” She looks away ashamed. “I know that you can't change who you are. Even if you wanted to.” I just stay silent as she seems to get more emotional. “I’m so mad at myself!” She spits out. She then looks up to me with glistening eyes. “Even though my friends tried to tell me. Even when I saw the way you tried to smile at me. When you offered to help me with my groceries. I-I was just too afraid.” She looks away. “I’m so weak.”

I can see small tears running over her cheek as she shivers in place. I walk over to her and take a knee as I lay my hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. You’re not weak. Honestly, I don't blame you, Fluttershy. I know you were just worried about your animals is all.” I try to comfort her.

“No Anon, I-I promised myself on the day I got my cutie mark that I would help any creature that needed me most.” She looks at me fully broken into tears as her lips trembles. “I-I failed. W-When you were hurt, when you were so alone... When you needed somepony there most... I-I wasn't there.” She quickly wraps me into a hug and buries her face into my chest as she cries out. “I-I’m so sorry!”

I just hold this mare as I let her cry. She kept saying how she was sorry over and over until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. I look over at the bunny that can only look to Fluttershy in worry.

“Don't worry, little guy. I’m sure all she needs is some rest.” I whisper to him.

He doesn't look away from her as he nods his head slowly. I wasn't going to leave Fluttershy here on the floor, so I gently pick her up and decide to lay her on the couch. As soon as I set her down do I walk to the door. When I look back I see Angel jump up onto the couch and snuggle close to Fluttershy. 

“Hey.” I call out to him as he looks to me. “I’ll be back to tomorrow.” I chuckle a little at the thought of talking to a bunny but he seems rather intelligent. “I would tell you to take care of her, but, I have a feeling that you are already on that.”

He gives me a determines look as he gives me one swift nod. I just shake my head slightly with a smile as I show myself out. I look up to see that the sky is actually darkening some. How long was I here?

* * *

_Fluttershy came to visit me early in the morning the next day. She apologised repeatedly for her hesitation over my stay here and asked me if there was anything she could do to make it right. I just told her that having her as my friend would be good enough. She was more than happy to accept that as she gave me another hug. Only to break away quickly in embarrassment. From that day on I would sometimes go to her place and help her with the animals some when I had the chance._

_And you know what? After that day most of the ponies in town accepted me. Fluttershy, the shy and scaredy mare accepted me as a friend. All the ponies took that to heart more than I could’ve ever imagined. She may have thought that she failed in her promise to help every creature she meets but, she couldn't be farther from the truth._

I set the quill down feeling a lot better after writing that. Fluttershy is a great friend. My attention is drawn from me as I feel something tap on my leg. I look down in confusion as I see a small ball of fluff.

“Angel?” He nods as he points at the door. “You want me to go somewhere?” He nods as he pulls out a small clock and points at it. “Something... Something about time.” I try to think about what it could be. He stamps his foot and points at the clock again. I look closer at it. “5pm... Why does that sou-” My eyes shoot open. “Crap, I'm late for my tea time with Fluttershy!” 

I spring to my feet and quickly race out the door. Only to quickly open the door again so Angel could leave as well. “Thanks again.” I say before racing off to Fluttershy’s cottage.


	13. Day Twenty

_It has already been a few days since our return from Cloudsdale. Everyone has settled into their daily routines and went about their business. We were all a little behind on our jobs/chores, so we haven't seen much of each other during that time. Pinkie and I had tried to make some free time to spent together, but she was roped into some really important baking thing. I would like to think things have been getting back to normal, but lately, I’ve been noticing something strange about Rainbow. Like yesterday for example. We both decided to chill at the lake some time after work._

* * *

“Finally!” I say with glee as I fall to the grass. “Work was a pain in the ass today.”

I look over to Rainbow as she looks off towards the lake. I can still see the soft glow coming from the gift I gave her. Honestly, I’m thrilled that she’s still wearing it. I thought for sure that because it was a piece of jewelry that she would eventually take it off out of due to some macho wannabe thing. I was pleasantly surprised to find that wasn't the case. She wore that thing everywhere from what I hear from the towns’ ponies. Which I got a lot of praise from them at what an unbelievable sight it was to see such a thing in person.

So I was happy that she was happy with the gift.

“Tell me about it.” She says stretching her legs as she bends over, swishing her tail around. “I had to go up to Cloudsdale and talk to my forepony. Might need to do some overtime on a storm front coming in.”

I nod. “I know that feeling, Rainbow. You’d be surprised how many ponies break stuff each day. My entire book is filled with appointments. I guess Lyra’s sink is broke, _again_... Not to mention I had to go to the spa and add some sealant to the tiles in the washrooms.” I shake my head. “I hate that job.”

“Why’s that?” 

I roll my eyes. “Well, when it’s the stallions washroom it isn't that big of a deal. The mares on the other hand... Let’s just say I get more than a few tail slaps to the rear. Ass feels like a pincushion after.”

I see Rainbow’s fur stand up as she turns to face me. “What?”

I shrug. “Ladies tend to get frisky when I go there. I know they're just playing around though.”

“ _...What._ ” She looks serious.

I wave it off. “It’s nothing, Rainbow, I swear. You know how mares can get.” I chuckle a little at a memory. “I still can't believe I got hit on by Spitfire. I told Big Mac and he didn't believe me!” I shrug it off. “Whatever, I’m just glad the work day is over.”

I close my eyes and enjoy the cool air that washes over my sweat. I didn't have time yet to get washed, but it doesn't really matter. I slowly feel something settle on top of me. I open my eyes and see Rainbow decided to lay on me. What strikes me as odd is the way she is looking at me right now.

“You alright?” I ask.

She seems shaken as she looks away. “Y-Yeah...”

Another shrug for me as I try to relax with her on top of me.

“Actually.” I open my eyes to see Rainbow looking at me again. “You smell rather, um, nice...”

My face screws up in confusion. I don't think I have _ever_ heard Rainbow say that before.

“Um, thanks?”

I see her lean in slightly and freeze up when I feel her tongue touch my cheek and run up to my forehead. Alright, that is something she never has done before either.

“Uh, Rainbow...”

She has a far away look on her face. “Yeah?”

“Why did you just lick me?” I ask confused.

Her eyes seem to widen. “I-um... I gotta go!”

Without another word she jumps off me and flies away. I’m left there trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was that like a way of showing thanks? I mean, my dog use to lick me and it wasn't that big of a deal but, Rainbow isn't a dog. Now that I think about it, she’s been acting rather odd lately. Yesterday she kept nuzzling my hand. The day before that she kept bumping into me. At first I thought it was some kind of prank, but she just kept doing it, even after I told her to stop.

I just hope she is alright.

* * *

_This has seemed to be an ongoing thing. Just these small little differences in the way she acts around me now. No matter how much I think about it I just can't figure out what the reason for it is. Was she just appreciative of the gift? Does she feel she owes me because of the expense of the gift? I don't know. Today I’m going to spend some time with Pinkie. We haven't talked much because of that large order, but today she should be done._

I set my quill down. Time to get ready for the day.

* * *

I'm currently walking towards Sugarcube Corner. I can't wait to see Pinkie. I know we’ve only been dating for a week or so now but I can't help but feel happy around her. Not the normal kind of happy that she usually brings to ponies either. A weird sort of feeling of being complete. I don't know, maybe I'm just being sappy? All I know is that I can't wait to see that pink ball of sugar. 

I walk into Sugarcube Corner with a smile on my face as I see Mrs.Cake behind the register looking worse for ware. She lazily looks up to me and gives a tired smile.

“Oh hello, deary. I guess you came by to see Pinkie?” I nod. “She’s in her room. Tired out from all the work, but I think she will be happy to see you.”

“Thank you.” I say before I show myself to Pinkie’s room. I knock on the door. “Pinkie?”

I hear a loud ‘thump’ of something falling before the sound of scrambling hooves could be heard. Soon the door comes flying open as I get my first look at Pinkie. Her mane is actually straight, but not the straight I seen on our date. It’s still curly, but laying against her neck. It’s glossed slightly from what I can only assume is sweat. The more I look, the more I notice. Pinkie’s fur is matted and she has large bags under her eyes.

“Hey, Anon.” She gives me a tired smile. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry to come by unannounced, Pinkie. Forget I even came by, you should get some rest...” I say concerned.

“No, I can sleep later. I haven't seen you in days!” She pleads.

I look over to her bed then back to her. “Come on, Pinkie.” 

I wave her to follow as I walk past her into the room.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

I take off my shoes and fall onto her rather nicely sized bed. I pat the spot next to me.

“Might as well get comfy.” I say.

I see her blush some. “A-Are you sure?”

I chuckle a little. “Pinkie, we slept in the same bed in Cloudsdale.” I nod my head to the open spot. “Hop on.”

Her grin widens as she closes the door and practically leaps from where she stood over to the spot next to me while giggling like mad. We both lie down and face each other. She looks so sleepy as she tries desperately to keep her eyes open.

“How have you been doing?” Pinkie asks.

“Fine, Pinkie. I’ve been rather busy myself as well.” I admit. I run my hand through her mane and can feel the sweat. It doesn't bother me though. “You’ve been working hard.” I state matter of factly.

She nods a little. “Yeah, I’m a little gross right now.” She says trying to pull away.

I just pull her closer. “You’re not gross, Pinkie.” I say with a smile.

She tries to push me away playfully. “Come on, Anon, I’m covered in sweat.”

I shake my head. “You don't sweat, Pinkie.” She looks at me confused. “There’s a saying from my world. Hor...” I bit my tongue now that I realise the wording of the saying. I quickly think up a solution. “Animals sweat, males persperate and you, Pinkie, you glow.” I say running my hand through her mane again.

She giggles some. “I like that saying.”

Pinkie leans in and gives me a tired kiss.

“So the Cakes got anymore orders around that I should know about?” I ask once we break away.

She shakes her head some with a sigh of content. “That should be the Cakes last custom order for the year.”

“Glad to hear it.” I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

She gladly buries her head into my chest. We just fall into a comfortable silence.

“Anon...”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Rainbow Dash?”

Well that is rather out of the blue.

“Of course I do. Don't you like her?”

I feel her shift some in my hold.

“I-I didn't mean it like that.”

Now I feel confused. 

“What else could you mean by it?”

“Do you _like_ like her.”

My mind goes blank. “...Why would you ask that?” 

I don't know how she could think that.

“Well, You two seem awfully close. I don't really say much or mind it but...” She trails off.

“Pinkie, that’s just ho-”

“-ow bro’s act.” Pinkie finishes with a sigh. “You always say that.”

“Well it’s true, Pinkie.”

She shakes her head. “I don't think it is, Anon.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” I ask shocked.

She looks up with the same look of shocked. “N-No! I-It’s just that... That I’ve been noticing Dashie is, well...” She looks off into the distance.

“Is what?”

“I-I think she likes you at least. Really likes you... After you gave her that gift. I seen a look in her eyes when she looks at you or talks about you. Whenever she looks at that necklace she just stares off into it like she is lost in thought.”

I would’ve just laughed it off if it wasn't for how serious Pinkie is talking right now. I just sit there trying to process what she could see that I couldn't. Sure Rainbow has been more friendly lately, but, that can't be because she likes me. She’s into mares and that’s a fact! Rainbow told me on... that day.

“That’s not possible.” I say looking away.

“Why?”

“I can't tell you.” I answer honestly.

Why can't you tell me?”

“I Pinkie promised Dash I wouldn't say anything. I’m sorry, Pinkie, but I can't tell you. Losing a friend’s trust is the fastest way to lose a friend-”

“-forever.” She finishes with a tired sigh.

I pull her close. “Trust me, Pinks. Rainbow and I don't have anything going on between us.” I let out a sigh. “I will admit that we are rather touchy for friends, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that what you think can never happen. Trust me.” I say with a smile.

She smiles back. “I-I’ll trust you, Anon... It’s just... I know I see something in her eyes. Please, _Please_ tell me you will talk to her about it.”

I nod. “If it makes you feel better, I will talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” She says with a happy sigh as she pulls me closer.

“Now, how about we get some sleep?” I ask.

I didn't get a response as I hear her soft snores. I just pull her a little closer to me as I lay my head down to sleep.

* * *

I soon found the light of a new day shining brightly in the sky as I slowly stir awake. I look down to see that Pinkie is still in my hold and looking a lot better after getting some sleep. I see her eyes flutter open as she looks at me with a smile.

“Good morning.” She says in a loving tone.

“Could be better.” I say with a smirk as I lean in and give her a kiss. “Good morning.” I say once we pull away.

She giggles. “You’re right. It did get better.” Pinkie stretches in place. “Want me to make you some breakfast?” She asks.

I nod. “I would love that.”

“I’m just going to take a quick shower.” She said walking off.

“I’ll be here.” I say as I relax some.

Though my relaxing doesn't last long. Soon I find my mind wandering on Rainbow and what Pinkie said. If it wasn't for the fact that I _knew_ Rainbow liked mares, I wouldn't be questioning if she likes me. That’s the thing though, she likes mares and... And I already tried having her... I let out a sigh as I rub my face at that memory. I know she isn't like that. Today I will ask her and she will probably laugh about it and tell me that she was just really appreciative of the gift I gave her.

I nod in reassurance. That’s exactly what will happen. I know Rainbow Dash just as well as Pinkie. It will be just a small thing we can laugh about. I will tell Pinkie and she will laugh too. Having settled my mind, do I close my eyes in wait for Pinkie to be finished.

* * *

I’m sitting at the kitchen table in the back of the store with the Cakes as Pinkie cooks. 

“So you guys finally finished this big project?” I ask the Cakes as we wait.

“Yup. Took a little more time than we would’ve guessed, but this is the last custom job of the year.” Mr.Cake says with relief.

“Good to know.” I say with a smile.

Mrs.Cake sets down the spoon she was using to feed the twins as she looks to me.

“I know you’ve probably been just worried sick over Pinkie.” She smiles at that as she leans against Mr.Cake. “I know that when I didn't have _my_ honeybear I couldn't sleep.”

I couldn't help but smile as Mr.Cake gets red in the face.

“Not in front of the kids, sweetie.” He says in embarrassment.

Mrs.Cake chuckles some as she goes back to feeding the twins their baby food.

I nod. “Yeah I’ve been missing Pinkie. We had a great time at Cloudsdale though.” I say with a smile. “The wonderbolts were amazing.”

Mr.Cake gets nervous. “We heard that there were some problems too.”

I feel my smile drop some, but I keep it held. “It’s alright. If I let them bother me then they win. We went, we met some bad eggs, but we also met some good ones too. All in all it could have been better, but I wouldn't change what happened.” I answer honestly.

“That’s good to hear.” He says. He then perks up. “We also saw the gift you got Rainbow. I have only hear of a crystal prism. Never in my life did I think I would ever see one!” He says with excitement.

Mrs.Cake turns to face me as well. “I agree! Oh it is so beautiful. I don't think I could ever imagine such a perfect gift.” She says with stars in her eyes.

I wave it off. “I don't take all the credit. A very nice unicorn up in Cloudsdale gave it to me.” I rub my chin. “I really need to think of something to give that mare as well.”

“Ready!” I hear Pinkie call out. 

We all look down to see our plates were made and set before us. Sadly, no bacon on mine. I let out a sad sigh as I eat my eggs. Pinkie takes her seat next to me.

“So what do you two have planned?” Mrs.Cake asks.

“I gotta still hit up a few jobs around town. Nothing too serious.” I answer.

“I’m going to head over to the library. Twilight wanted me to help her with something.” Pinkie says.

“Well I wish you both luck.” Mr.Cake says. “We’re going to take the twins out to the park later.”

“You two are free to join us when you’re done with everything.” Mrs.Cake adds.

“Sorry, but maybe a raincheck.” I say sadly. “I think I might need to raise my standards when taking jobs around town.” I say to myself as I think over my work for the day. “I have more than 20 that are _just_ small cracks in the wall. Anyone could fix them.”

“It could help clear up some of your schedule so you have more free time.” Pinkie says.

I shrug. “Yeah, but I know that the only reason things are busy right now is because I haven't been around in awhile. As soon as this stuff is leveled out then it will start to thin up.” I admit.

“Well don't go and get yourself exhausted by over working yourself.” Mrs.Cake says worryingly.

I smile at her caring. “Don't worry none about me.” I look over to the clock then to Pinkie. “Gotta go, Pinks.” I lean in and give her a quick kiss. “See you later.” I say with a grin.

“Not if I see you first.” She says with a giggle.

I wave to the Cakes. “See you around.”

With that do I show myself out and get ready for my day ahead.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I walk into my house. The jobs weren't that hard but they do start to wear on you in time. I decided that I would take a quick shower before I went to search for Rainbow. Pinkie wants me to talk to her, so I didn't want to put that off for longer than I had to. So once I was fresh and clean do I head on over to Rainbow’s house. I was close enough to give a holler.

“Hey, Rainbow! You there?!”

I get nothing in reply as I try a few more times with the same result. Guess she wasn't here? I notice Fluttershy walking by at just the right time as I meet her on the dirt path to Ponyville.

“Hey, Fluttershy!” She stops and hides behind her mane. Something that is normal, so I continue. “Have you seen Rainbow by any chance? I was looking for her.”

She nods. “I-I seen her walking to the lake earlier today. Maybe she is still there?”

I let out a sigh. “Thank you, Fluttershy.”

I turn to leave but hear the shy pony call to me.

“Anon...”

“Yeah?”

“I-I was um, I was wondering about something.” I raise my brow at her and motion for her to continue. “Well, that gift you gave Rainbow. Did it mean anything?” She asks.

“Mean anything? It was just a gift. What else could it mean?” I ask confused.

“Oh, well. I was just wondering if maybe you had feelings for Rainbow Dash.”

“Feelings for her?” I repeat. “Well I like her as a friend if that’s what you mean?”

She shakes her head hesitantly.

“No, well, um... What I meant was. Do you feel maybe, more for her. Like, more than a friend?”

“She _is_ my bro.” She shakes her head again and I let out a sigh. “Can’t you just tell me what you mean?”

“Well, ok... Do you like her as a special somepony?”

I know that my face probably contorted into a pile of mush as the confusion set in.

“Uh... No...” I say not sure where she got that idea. “I don't like her like that...”

“Well... Ok...” She says going on her way.

Well that was weird. Like really weird. I just shake that encounter away as I head off towards the lake.

* * *

It didn't take long to spot the cyan rainbow pony sitting by a tree. I walk up to her but am surprised to actually hear her crying silently to herself. I soften my steps when I notice that she was talking as well.

“What is wrong with me.” I see fresh tears fall. “Why am I feeling this way?”

I’m really concerned now. Whatever she is dealing with has to be major. So rather than keep silent or retreat. I do the only thing possible.

“Rainbow?” I call out softly.

I see her jump up as she quickly turns from me.

“H-Hey!” Her voice cracks some as she clears her throat. “I didn't know you would be here.” 

I keep walking up until I am right next to her.

“Hey, what's going on?” I ask with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong!” She say quickly while she wipes her face. “I-um just fell during practice. Hurts kinda.”

I move in front of her and take a knee. She keeps her face looking away so I couldn't see her. I take my hand and direct her to face me. When I get a good look at her I can see that her eyes are bloodshot red, the fur around her eyes and cheeks heavily matted. 

“Rainbow. What’s going on?” I ask with a stern tone.

“It’s nothing.” She says with no emotion.

“Seriously, Rainbow, what is th-”

She slap my hand way. “I said it’s nothing!”

I don't allow myself to get angry. “Doesn't seem like nothing.” I say neutrally.

“Yeah! Well it is!” She turns away once again. “What are you doing here anyways?” She says hotly.

“Honestly? Pinkie said she wanted me to talk to you. You’ve been acting weird. We’ve all noticed. So I’m here to ask why...”

I see her fur stand on end. “J-Just leave me alone.” She says.

“Rainbow we nee-”

“ _WE_ don't need to talk about anything!”

I see her about to get up and take off any second. So I quickly grab her and pin her to the ground.

“No!” I scream. “You’re going to tell me what the fuck the problem is!” 

She is struggling now. Kicking and even biting me! I have never seen her this desperate before. I thought about letting her go, but I held her down tight and let her tire herself out.

“Let go!” She screams as she kicks me in the chest.

I grunt from the blow but keep holding. “Not until you tell me what’s the matter!”

“I. Said. Let. GO!” 

The next thing I know I’m laying on my back looking at the sky. Everything is spinning some. I bring my hand up to my nose and feel all the blood. I choke some from the blood pooling into the back of my throat. I spin over so I can spit it out. 

“Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean to!” 

I feel Rainbow try to help me up but I push her away. She broke my nose, I really wasn't in the mood anymore. I can't believe she head butted me! I stagger some as I get up.

“I’m sorry!” She calls out as I stumble away. 

I had to get to the hospital before this thing gets set in a fucked up way. I think Rainbow knew that I wasn't playing around anymore, because she didn't even try to follow me. That was good, because I would’ve probably done some serious damage to her.

* * *

I shake my head as I touch my nose lightly. Nurse Redheart is really good at her job. Set the nose and everything. I just look to my journal with a frown.

_Tomorrow I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Rainbow wants to do this the hard way. Seems she forgot that I was the one that invented the hard way._

I set my quill down and get ready for bed. I didn't want Pinkie to be worried, so I told Twilight to tell her that I would see her once I settled things around town. Twilight was worried when she saw my nose, but I assured her that it wasn't as bad as it looked and would be healed soon. My mind was still racing with questions as I try to sleep. Something was happening to Rainbow and I wasn't going to let this slide.

With a sigh do I close my eyes and wait for tomorrow.


	14. Day Twenty One

It’s raining. That’s all that comes to my mind as I look out the window with a great pain coursing through my heart. The heavy rain creating beats of their own as they hammer against anything foolish enough to be caught outside. The sound has become deafening loud to me. The beats not unlike the beat that has been constantly droning in my head since I came back home. I just look to my journal unsure how to start this entry.

_We’re not friends anymore..._

I shakily drop the quill that was in my hand as I look to what I wrote. How did it get to this point? Why did it have to be like this? All I can do is relive what had happened today.

* * *

I feel my eyes slowly open as the light of morning shines brightly through my curtains. I couldn't help but bring my hand to my nose and wince a bit from the pain. Seems it will take awhile before I can smell anything again. I let out a sigh. Honestly, I just wanted to lay in my bed for the rest of the day and not have to worry about what is to come. I know deep down that I need to figure out what the matter is with Rainbow. Even though she did hit me I’ll be willing to forgive her if she doesn't ignore me again.

I roll out of bed and get dressed for the day. As I walk out of my home I take notice of the gloomy looking tint the sun is giving off. I look up to the sky and notice a few pegasi flying around placing large cubes of dark clouds around ponyville. I then remember that Rainbow did mention something about working on a large storm coming in. I need to talk to her but I couldn't very well pull her from the job. 

With a sigh do I decide to try and maybe get some advice from my friends and see if I can get a clue on how to handle Rainbow. Whatever she is dealing with is above bro status, so that means that I will need to proceed with caution this time. No going head strong, I need to find out if maybe she talked to someone else about this. The closest mare is Fluttershy. I think if Rainbow was going to talk to anyone then it might be her.

* * *

I knock gently onto Fluttershy’s door. Soon she comes and answers the door.

“Hello, Anon. Can I help you with anything?” She asks.

“I was wondering if we could talk about something.” I try to keep my voice calm but I think she notices the underlying tone.

“Well, sure.” She moves to the side and shows me in. “Just take a seat anywhere.” 

I give a nod as I take a seat on one of her couches. Fluttershy takes a seat across from me as we both try to get comfortable. I can see her looking to my nose but quickly looks away. 

I touch my nose slightly.“So... You’re probably wondering about this.” 

She nods hesitantly. “What happened?”

I let out a sigh. “I’m not really going to beat around the bush here. It was Rainbow. We were talking, one thing lead to another and I got this in the end.” I try to put it bluntly.

She looks shocked. “O-oh my.”

I nod. “Has Rainbow talked to you about anything? Anything at all?” I ask hopefully.

Fluttershy shakes her head. “No, not a thing. She did come over yesterday but didn't say much. She just kinda sat here for awhile and then just left.”

I let out a sigh. “Please tell me you have noticed a weird change in her behavior.”

She nods. “Yes... I have.”

“Have any idea what it could be?” 

She seems to get red faced. “Well... Maybe she likes somepony a lot.”

“So you’re saying she likes someone and that is the reason she is acting weird around me?” I ask confused.

She seems to get even redder in the face. “Maybe that somepony she likes is you?”

I let out an exhausted sigh. Seriously. I heard this stuff yesterday and it is kinda getting annoying now.

“No she doesn't.” I say with finality.

“Why?” Fluttershy asks curiously.

“Because...” I bite my lip. “Because she can't. Those are the facts, Fluttershy. Never can and never will happen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well... If you say so.” She sounds unconvinced.

I just hang my head. “No other ideas?” I don't get a response. “Thanks for the time anyways, Fluttershy. I’m going to go talk to the others.”

“Alright.” She says as I show myself out. “Anon.”

I stop to face her. “Yeah?”

“Would it be _so_ hard to believe that Rainbow does like you?”

I let out a sigh. “Fluttershy, I know that on the outside looking in it’s probably the most obvious thing in the world to everyone. But that’s the thing, you need to be where I stand to know what I know that proves it would never happen. It has to be something big though, so I’m going to ask around and maybe find out what it could be.”

Fluttershy remains quiet as I show myself out. A long sigh escapes me as I look up to the ever growing storm. I guess I need to pick up the pace. Applejack is probably one of the last Rainbow would ever talk to. So maybe Twilight will have a clue.

* * *

I knock on the door a few times. Soon Spike answers the door.

“Hey, Anon. What brings you around?” He asks.

“Just need to talk to Twilight about something.” I reach into my pocket and pull out a bit and toss it to him. “Hit up Sugarcube Corner real quick so Twilight and I can talk.”

He gets a large smile on his face. “Sure!”

Before he can run out I stop him. “One last thing. Tell Pinkie Pie that I miss her and will see her soon.” I can see him make a puking gesture as he turns back to leave. “Don't forget to give her a kiss for me!” I shout out. 

He freezes in place as he slowly looks back to me. When he see’s the large grin on my face does he roll his eyes and takes off. I just chuckle a little as I show myself in. 

“Spike, who was at the door?” Twilight asks as her face is buried in a book.

“I don't know Twi, some weird monkey thing.” I joke around.

“Well did you let Anon in?” Either she is playing with me or she is really lost in that book.

“Nah, I just threw a banana past him. He went running after it.” I reply.

“I’ll have to write that down.” She says lifting a quill and piece of paper.

“You’re fucking with me aren't you?” I ask.

She turns back to me with a knowing grin. “~Maybe.~”

I shake my head with a small smile. Twilight may not be on 24/7 like Pinkie, but she definitely has her moments.

“So what brings you around?” She asks curiously. “Must be important seeing as you bribed my assistant to leave.”

I feel my smile drop as I get straight to business. “Rainbow.”

She nods. “I understand. Honestly, Anon. I have no idea what is wrong with her. I tried talking to her yesterday but she wouldn't say a thing. Just kept saying how stupid she was for hurting you.”

I slump my back against the wall as I let out a sigh. “What is wrong with her? She hasn't been acting normal since that Cloudsdale trip.”

Twilight shrugs. “I don't know either, Anon. All my books tell me is that maybe she has formed some kind of attachment to you. The way she told us about your first day in Cloudsdale was probably the most emotional I have ever seen her. It seemed that afterwards she practically vowed to protect you...”

Hmm. Now that does sound interesting now that I think about it. It fits some of the really touchy things but doesn't explain why she would be so afraid to tell me such a thing. Is it because she is embarrassed about that? It was another piece to a puzzle that I wasn't even sure would fit. It did give me something to think about though.

“It’s something to think about.” I say.

“Sorry I couldn't help more.”

I wave it off. “Don't worry, Twi. Just talking makes me feel better.” I then look to the door. “I need to head out. Will probably talk to someone else next.”

“See you later, Anon.” Twilight says.

I give one last nod to her as I head out. As I look up I can see that even more clouds hang in the sky. In fact they look far darker than before. I should probably hurry before this stuff starts to fall. I can rule out Pinkie as a possible pony she would talk to. If she did then I wouldn't have even needed to talk to her in the first place. Pinkie would’ve told me what was wrong with her. So that only left Rarity and Applejack. 

It’s a total shot in the dark if Rainbow would talk to either of them. Seeing as Rarity is closer, I decide that maybe going to her would be best. I know that I wouldn't be able to make it to the farm half way before this rain fell. So I quickly make my way to the boutique and pray that I get something out of this day.

* * *

Rarity opens the door looking rather surprised.

“Why hello, darling!” She looks me up and down then outside to the sky. “Let me guess. New coat, maybe something more heavy for the cold weather?”

I shake my head. “Actually, Rarity. I came to talk about something a little more, private.”

She takes a side step and lets me come in. She looks as curious as ever as she closes the door behind me.

“Well whatever could it be?” She asks as we take our seats.

“I know this will probably be a long shot, but, has Rainbow came by to talk to you by any chance?” I ask.

“As a matter of fact she did!” Rarity says with a smile.

“Really?” I ask somewhat shocked.

She nods. “Mhmm. She came by looking rather distressed over something. When I asked her what the problem was she asked if...” She then quiets down. “M-Maybe I shouldn't say actually. She didn't make me Pinkie promise but it was rather personal.”

There was no way in hell I was letting this get away. This is the best lead I will probably ever get.

“Rarity, you have to tell me what she told you! She hasn't been acting normal and I’m really worried.” I plead.

“I-I would but...”

I cut her off. “Modeling for a week!” I scream out.

She looks back to me with a certain sparkle in her eyes. “What was that, Anon?”

I cringe a little. I knew one weakness Rarity had. It was me modeling for her. For some reason or another she always compliments me on my body. Saying that while it was not like a ponies it held a certain exotic flare to it. She would take pictures of me and send them to some mare named Photofinish. I don't know what they do with the photos but Rarity seems to like when I model clothes for her.

“I-I said I would do a weeks modeling for you. Just tell me what is wrong with Rainbow.” I ask.

She rubs her chin with her hoof. “Make it’s a months worth of modeling.”

I sputter at that. “What?! No way... Two weeks, tops.” I counter.

She smiles at me. “I can accept that darling.”

I roll my eyes. “Alright missy, spill the beans.”

She smiles at me some as a blush slowly spreads across her cheeks..

“Well. Rainbow told me that she is starting to fancy a certain stallion.”

Stallion? Probably just covering up the fact she likes some mare. That makes sense. If she likes someone then who best to talk about that kind of stuff than Rarity? Obviously she couldn't tell her that she liked a mare, but changing a few details here and there wouldn't hurt anyone. The thing is how does that affect me?

“Alright, so she likes some ma-stallion... What does that have to do with how she’s been acting?” I ask.

“Well that’s where it gets complicated Anon. You see, she has known this stallion for a long time. They are the best of friends and now she has started to get these feelings for him.”

So she likes one of her friends? Well now this is starting to make sense. I know that if I started to like a close friend I too would be rather nervous about it... Hell, I was a nervous wreck when I wanted to date Pinkie. So I can level to some degree on how Rainbow must be feeling right now. Knowing this makes me forgive her slightly for the hit I took yesterday. This entire thing has shone a new light on what has been messing with my bro!

“So is that it?” I ask having finally gotten a clue about what Rainbows’ problem is.

“Not entirely. You see, Anon... The friend she likes is already in a relationship. She is so torn up about it. She has feelings that she knows she can't deny and to a stallion that is already taken no less! Oh I feel so sorry for her.” Rarity ends.

So this friend is someone who is in a relationship? I sat there confused for a minute as I try to figure out who that could be. Until it dawns on me.

“P-Pinkie...” I whisper in shock.

Rarity looks to me concerned. “Are you alright, Anon. You look a little pale.”

“R-Rarity... I-I gotta go.” I say shakily.

I instantly get up from my seat and run out the door. I couldn't process this all right now as I ran. I didn't even know where my legs were taking me, but I just kept running and running. Everything was drown out. The call from Rarity, the rain that fell onto me.. Everything was just a blur as I tried to run away from it all. Though it didn't last long as I stop before the large fountain that was in town square. 

I fall to my knees as I look at my reflection in the water, it ripples ever so slightly as the rain hits it. I wanted to puke my guts out at this realisation. It all made sense now. Everything finally came together. Rainbow was in love with Pinkie. I-I can't help but feel my heart wrench at this. I worked so hard to get Pinkie and now Rainbow wants to take her from me!

I let out an angry filled roar as I punch my reflection in the water. I get up and take a seat on the edge of the fountain as I bury my face into my hands. I can't help but dig my fingernails into my face as I try to calm down in any way possible. The thoughts taking hold of my mind, flooding them with so many things that I couldn't process. I just wanted it to stop, but it was like the very storm that hung about me. Flowing and whipping around violently. 

I hear something on the wind though and the sound of something landing in front of me. I look up and see the last thing I ever wanted to see. It’s Rainbow Dash.

“What are you doing out here?!” Rainbow Dash asks with concern.

I feel my face screw up into pure hate. She flinches back at my hardened gaze.

“I know...” I say simply enough.

She seems shocked as her eyes dart around. “K-Know What?”

I stand up to my full height as I tower over her. “I know everything!” I scream.

She shrinks back at that. “A-Anon I-I w-wante-”

“Shut up!” I scream. “H-How dare you try to do this to me!” I’m shaking with anger. “I-I finally got Pinkie a-and then you...” I let out another roar of pure hate knowing I couldn't finish that sentence.

“Anon please lis-”

“No!” I cut her off again. I look to her as she looks up to me with wide eyes. I wasn't sure if she was crying or the rain was rolling over her cheeks, but I don't care. I feel everything leave my body in this moment. All my hate, love, happiness, sadness. Everything is gone. “Get out of my life.” I say with no emotion.

I see Rainbows hoof holding onto the necklace I gave her as she clenches her eyes shut in agony. Not a single word else is said as she zooms past me into the coming night. I didn't even flinch when I heard the sonic boom coming from behind me. I just sat there as the rain fell over me. The entire world mute, only the sound of the rain filling the air. It’s then that it all comes back. I fell to my knees and cried in agony for so many reasons that I didn't want to admit. I have never felt so betrayed in my life until today.

* * *

I walk away from my journal as I fall onto my bed. Today was easily the worst day in my entire life. I don't know what I’m going to do tomorrow. I can only hope that things work out. I curl up into a ball as I cover myself to sleep. I have never felt so empty in my life before this night.


	15. Day Twenty Two

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I toss and turn in my bed I just couldn't sleep. The only thing on my mind is the constant replay of everything that had happened yesterday. It just wouldn't stop. The talks I had with my friends, the worry I had. The pain I felt, the hate that built. I hate her. That was as much as I could muster right now. Everything had finally fallen into place and now I understood it all.

Why do I feel so terrible right now though? I was in the right, I had no reason to feel bad. It should be Rainbow that feels bad, not me! So why is it that I can't sleep? Why is it that I can't stop the thoughts of her. That look she gave me... Oh god that look. Why does it freeze my heart just from the thought alone. Why do I care? It’s so hard to keep my emotions in check as the day keeps flashing into my mind.

I can't sleep and honestly I don't want to sleep. I-I gotta get some fresh air or something. I feel like I’m about ready to explode if I don't get out of this room. I quickly get up and dressed for the weather. It was still pouring rain outside so I make sure to gear up and give myself a few seconds to prepare. Maybe the cold air would settle my thoughts. Rain has always been a saving grace for me at times.

I walk out the door and start down the path that lead to the lake I visited often. The entire way was muddy roads and more puddles than you could possibly imagine. When pegasi schedule a storm, they really pull out all the stops. I could feel the rain and wind batter against my body as I walk along the path in silence. The only company was the rushing wind that pushed me in all directions.

Even as I try to calm my mind I still find it racing back to everything that happened. Something just didn't feel right. I don't know what it was but something deep down was screaming at me. Everything made sense and yet I have never felt so confused in my life either. As I finally make it to the lake I can't help but stand under the lone tree that overlooked the small patch of water on the land.

This place was where Rainbow and I agreed we would share everything. A bond that was something in the making, something really special. Something I truly loved and appreciate even to this day. My mind flashes memories of times I have spent with her here.

* * *

“Hey Rainbow you want to swim?” I ask as I start to take off my clothes.

“Nah, I’m more of an air kinda pony.” She says laying on a beach chair. 

She pulls out a reflector of some kind for what I can only assume is to sunbathe better. I wonder why? I mean do ponies get tan? Could her coat start getting darker blue? I shake those trivial thoughts away.

“Come on, It’s hot and we should have fun!” I say now in my underwear.

“I’m totally beat from cloud duty today.” She says with a yawn. “Go on and swim without me.”

“Just a few laps?” I urge. It’s always more fun to swim with others.

“I’m good.” She says dismissively.

Well this was boring. I thought we were suppose to hang out? Now she just wants to sleep while I swim? She does that all the time! The sleeping part of course not the watching me swim thing. Anyways, I wasn't going to just swim here while she just lays about like a sack of potatoes. I get an evil idea as I slowly approached her. She was not even paying close enough attention at the moment.

As soon as I get close enough do I wrap my arm around her. She lets out a yelp of surprise as I toss her into the water. I don't wait for her to surface as I jump in after her. When I come up I see Rainbow paddling like a dog frantically. I would’ve been laughing my ass off if it wasn't for the fact she was panicking.

“Rainbow.” I swim close to her as she tries to flap her wings but they were too drenched to catch wind. “Rainbow!” I yell to catch her attention.

She immediately locks eyes with me and wraps her hooves around my neck. I was caught off guard as she holds onto me tightly and start to shiver some. I wasn't sure what was going on until I could hear the sounds of quiet sobbing. I immediately wrap my hands around her trying to comfort her.

“Holy shit... Rainbow I’m sorry for scaring you.” She wouldn't stop crying softly as I held her. “Rainbow what’s wrong?” I ask having never seen her like this before.

I can hear her sniffling. “I-I can't swim.”

I felt my heart sink as that left her mouth. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Rainbow couldn't swim? I thought all ponies knew how to swim. Then my actions came flashing back. She didn't know how to swim and I threw her into the lake. I feel my grip tighten as I realise what I had just put her through. She was scared out of her mind and probably thought she was going to drown. I did that to her.

I could feel some bile start to well up but I push it down. 

“Rainbow I’m so sorry.” I say as I hold her closer. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

I slowly pull back from her so I could face her. Her eyes were turning a slight pinkish color. I could still see she was afraid but also looked calmer as well. My bro needed my help and I wasn't going to let her down after what just happened.

“Rainbow, do you trust me?” I ask.

She looks to me and then to the lake. I get what she was trying to imply.

“I didn't know Rainbow. Just... Do you trust me?”

“I guess.” She looks to me unsure why I was asking..

I look to her then to the water. “Rainbow, I think it’s about time you learned how to swim.”

I could feel her death grip on me. “Anon, seriously, it’s fine.”

“Do you trust me?” I ask again but in a softer tone.

I can see the hesitation clear on her face but she gives me a nod. I smile at her as I gently push her body away from mine. I can see the fear building fast in her eyes.

“Calm down Rainbow. Just keep your hooves in my hands and I won't let anything bad happen to you.” I coo gently.

Slowly we part our bodies until I was holding the ends of her hooves in my hands. She looked unsure but was staying calm.

“What now?” She asked.

“Try kicking you hooves more.” I say looking through the crystal clear water. I can see her kicking more from her ankles. “Use your whole leg.” I instruct. 

As she does so I can see she is holding her head above the water more so than before. I slowly loosen my grip on her hooves. I can see she wanted to reach out for me but I just smile at her. 

“Easy now Rainbow. Long strokes, breath easy, don't panic.” I talk calm. “Just watch me.” I say as I show her how I was using my arms to maintain my level in the water.

I can slowly start to see her getting the hang of it.

“I-I’m doing it!” She says excitedly.

“You’re a natural Rainbow.” I cheer her on as she slowly tries to move around some.

“This is awesome!” She says happily.

“Maybe if you get good enough we can race sometime? Who am I kidding. You probably would never get good enough.” I taunt.

I see her face shift to one of determination and a bit of joy. 

“Oh yeah?! Well we’ll see about that!” She says now trying to move faster in the water.

I roll my eyes. “Rainbow, watch how a pro does it.”

* * *

That memory slowly faded as did the smile that was on my lips. Ever since that day Rainbow and I would head over to this lake to get some swimming practice in. She really was a natural and enjoyed it a lot. Later that day we had talked about how she never learned how to swim. It made sense now. What was the point of swimming to a pegasus? They could fly so most of them never took the time to learn. 

I feel some guilt start to rise inside of me. The day flashing back to memory like a heart attack. I know that I have all rights to be mad at her. I know what I hear from Rarity. I know what it all meant. Why do I feel so bad!? Something was happening though. I could feel another memory coming. This one was odd though. It was fuzzy.

* * *

Rainbow and I had a pretty nice dinner after we had that embarrassing moment. I was glad that we both Pinkie promised to never speak of it again to be honest. The whole Rainbow being gay thing doesn't bother me one bit. That is Rainbow and I love everything about her. She is now my bro and that was fine by me.

“So when you were like. ‘Wanna go out?’. I was like. ‘Whoa! Didn't see that coming!’.” She say breaking out into laughter. “O-Oh and the kiss! Oh man I bet a foal could kiss better than you!” 

Even though we both agreed to never speak of it again. That rule didn't really apply to each other. So she felt it was necessary to keep bring up that moment.

“Alright I get it!” I say with mock anger. “As for the kiss. Maybe you can give me some pointers?” I waggle my brows at her.

She blows a raspberry at me. “You wish buddy.”

“Who said bro’s can't have make out parties?” I say innocently.

She places another bottle of beer on the table for me. 

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. _Anyways_ , It’s still funny.” She takes a swig from her drink.

I take mine and knock the whole thing back in one go. Rainbow passes me another.

“While we’re still in the ‘awkward zone’. Do you mind answering some questions?” I ask feeling I have nothing to lose.

She shrugs. “Sure, hit me with what ya got.”

“If I was a female, would you’ve said yes?” I ask.

She was in mid drink as she does a classic spit take. She looks off in thought.

“...I don't know. Don't tell anyone I said this?” I nod. “You’re a really sweet guy Anon. I know it hasn't happened yet but I know that mares will come calling soon. Most stallions aren't anything like you and that’s a good thing. Mostly they just care about trivial things. You though, you are really nice. I can't explain it that well. I was never one with words”

I let out a sigh as I take a smaller drag from my beer. I start to feel those lonely feelings start to bubble up to the surface. “Who am I kidding. Who could ever love me? I’m just that weird monkey alien...” I put my beer on the counter as I rub my face. “Maybe I should just swear off the idea.”

“Come on don't be like that! In Equestria love works in funny ways.”

I roll my eyes. “You should’ve been a poet Rainbow.” I say sarcastically.

She punches my shoulder. “Hey, if no mare will take you then I will. Alright?”

I look to her confused. “What that hell does that even mean?”

“Just saying. If mares can't see you for the awesome guy you are. Well, screw them. I’ll always be there for you Anon. You and me. I know the physical side is one sided.” She waggles her brows at me as she caresses her flank. “But that doesn't mean I don't love ya.” She then looks at her beer. “Ugh, I think I had too much. I’m getting too sappy right now.”

Honestly I was really touched by what she said.

“Do you really mean that Rainbow?”

She chuckles some as she smirks at me. “Yeah, for you Anon. I mean it.” She then reaches over to grab something. Once she grabs whatever it is she drops a large bottle of what I think is Applejack Daniels onto the table. “Now lets get smashed and forget this sappy moment.”

I couldn't help but feel myself smile as she poured us a few shots.

* * *

I feel as if my breathing has stopped. I can't help but feel the massive pain in my chest as that memory played over in my mind. Rainbow had actually made that promise to me. She was there too, she was always there for me. I feel my mind pull back as I think over the past few days we have spent together. How she protected me in Cloudsdale. How she looked at me after having given her that gift. 

The gift... I felt a lead weight fall into my stomach. The gift... That fucking gift! My mind flashed the days over and over. Every look she gave, every moment we shared. It all came flooding back. The kiss she gave me, the way she acted around me at the wonderbolts stadium. The way she avoided eye contact with me. All those times she bumped into me, nuzzled me, laid on me. Everything, Everything was now coming together!

The gift, the looks, her hesitation. I can't believe it... I can't help but replay a certain memory.

_But that doesn't mean I don't love ya._

It hit home and it hit hard. Could this really be it? The stallion, he was me! She actually was truly in love with me! It all didn't make sense. Was this something that just happened? Why now of all times? She knows I’m with Pinkie and I was beyond happy with her. So why now? Then another thing hit me. Yesterday. Oh god... The things I said... The look... I really fucked up... I really _really_ fucked up!

I feel my heart take on a pain that I thought not even possible as I relive the nightmare in a new light. Was she trying to tell me that she loved me? The look she gave me was so soul shattering. We have always been there for each other. When everyone turned away from me, she was there. When she needed a pick me up, I was there.

That bond we created. The closeness we had. It all made sense now. It was a promise that we made to each other on that fateful day. She would love me and I would love her. It wasn't complicated, it was just love and love works in funny ways. Now though. Now something deeper was happening. Something that she felt necessary to keep secret from me.

I don't know if I can explain what the hell I was thinking today to her perfectly but I had to try. I needed to make this right. Not for me but for someo-... For some _pony_ that has always been by my side. I may not be 100% clear on what she may be thinking but I needed to be there for her like all the times she was there for me. I quickly look to the slowly approaching dawn. It was a new day, just what I needed to make things right. Just hang on Rainbow. I know I fucked up but I can make it right!


	16. Non-canon Chapter: Maud

“Anon wake up!”

I shoot up out of my bed in surprised. 

“Huh?! W-Whassat!” 

I look around my room and see it was filled with what looked like rock candy. I rub my eyes a bit thinking it was probably another candy dream. I look around again to find that candy was still there but now I saw Pinkie was sitting at the edge of my bed with a smile.

“Pinkie?” I ask still tired. “What are you doing here?”

Her grin was ever present as she jumps on top of me. Knocking me down onto my back again as she gives me a kiss.

“I came by to tell you that my sister is coming today!” She says with excitement.

Her little kiss definitely made me more alert. As soon as what she said registers in my head I feel my eyes open wide.

“Your sister?” She nods. “Which one?”

“Maud of course!”

I could feel a slight nervousness rise inside of me. I still haven't met Pinkie parents yet since we have been dating. I guess it is always a bit nerve racking when you need to meet any member of your significant others family. Though Pinkie always tells me about her sisters and I have heard of Maud on more than one occasion.

“That’s great Pinkie. So when will she be here?”

“Any minute now.” She says nonchalantly.

“What?!” I look around. “Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I gotta get ready!”

I quickly set Pinkie aside as I get up and start digging through my closet for something to wear. It took a bit of work seeing as there was rock candy everywhere. I could hear Pinkie giggling from behind me.

“Oh I can't wait to show Maud my special somehuman. I hope she likes you.” She says to herself. I then feel something wrap around my waist. “I want you both to be best friends.”

I feel myself calm down some. “I’m a little nervous Pinkie.” I admit. “I will try my best to get to know her though.” I feel Pinkie let go of me. I go back to searching but not before I remember something. “Can you please get this candy out of here? I know I said it was alright to store stuff here but I can barely mo-”

I turn around to see my room was now empty. I can't help but shake my head with a smirk as I gather my clothes and walk over to the shower. Today was going to be a interesting day. I could just feel it.

* * *

Pinkie and I sat in wait at the train station as it slowly pulls in. I was still feeling extremely nervous as it came to a full stop. I could feel my hands shaking a bit from meeting Pinkies sister. A great deal of thoughts running through my mind. Will she like me? Will it affect Pinkies relationship with her family if she doesnt? I don't want to get in the way of that but I’m not going to leave Pinkie either. My mind comes to a halt when I feel Pinkie nuzzling my hand. I look down and smile at her as I steel over my nerves.

The steam that collected onto the platform slowly dissipated as a figure slowly walked from the open door of the train and towards us. What broke through the cloud left me a little surprised. What stood there was a very monotone colored pony. I have seen pictured of Pinkies family before but it feels so different when you actually get to meet them in person. 

Her light grey coat and a interesting shade of violet for her mane and tail. Though what really got me was that she was wearing clothes. Their aqua coloring added a nice contrast to her now that I am looking her over. What I found pleasantly surprising was her eye color. She had silver eyes and man were they rather beautiful. I’m so use to seeing colorful ponies that Pinkies sister has a certain ‘exotic’ feel to her.

As she walks up to Pinkie she stops a few feet short and slowly crains her head up to look at me. It was very brief but I swear I saw her eyes widen just by a few centimeters. Though it quickly settled back to a default expression. I don't know why but I felt there was something very human about Maud and it wasn't even her name either. 

She looks over to Pinkie and gives a small smile.

“Hello Pinkie.” She says in a monotone voice. “It’s really good to see you again. How long has it been?”

Honestly it didn't sound like she wanted to be here and yet I could catch small things that seemed to suggest otherwise. I didn't feel weird by her because she actually reminded me of something that felt so familiar. I know she is a pony but everything about her is screaming at me that it is human. I know ponies are human like too but their personalities are mostly really happy. 

Maud though. I guess it is kinda hard to explain. She just had this way about her that made me feel comfortable. Just like how I feel with Pinkie but on a different level. Maybe it is something that runs in their family?

“It feels like it has been forever!” Pinkie shouts with her usual energy. She then looks over to me with a smile and pulls me down to her level. “Hey Maud did I tell you about my coltfriend?”

Again I see that slight eye widden from before on Maud but she goes back to her usual expression.

“This is the coltfriend?” Her voice not wavering in the slightest. “He seems nice.”

“He totally is! I hope you two can get along!” Pinkie then forces Maud and I into a hug.

I feel Maud tense up. “Pinkie, I don't think Maud and I are comfortable being this close. We just met after all.” 

Pinkie lets us go with a giggle. “Opps. Sorry Maud.” Pinkie then looks to me with a smile. “Well?”

“Oh!” I get to a knee and extend my hand. “My name is Anon. Pleasure to meet you Maud.”

She extends her hoof as I take it into my hand and give is a slow shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Anon.” We break our hand/hoof shake as she looks over to Pinkie. “So what are we going to do today?”

Pinkie looks over to Maud and then me. “Well since you met my coltfriend then I guess you want to meet my other friends right?” Maud slowly opens her mouth to respond but Pinkie cuts in. “Of course you do! Don't worry. I will get the girls together. Anon can you show Maud around town?”

“I-”

“Great! Don't worry. I’ll be back to get you two in a little bit.”

With that Pinkie disappears in a puff of smoke. Maud and I just sit there not really sure what to do.

“So..” We both say hesitantly.

“I guess I can show you around.” I finally say.

She gives me a nod as we both walk off towards Ponyville.

* * *

Maud and I have been walking about for a few minutes. Nothing really has been said between the two of us. I point at something and tell her what it is and she gives me a slight nod. Honestly I kinda like her already. She is a polar opposite to ponies in general and I can't shake how odd she is, odd in a good way. She is like another human but in pony form. Not to mention that her name is _so_ unpony like.

“Pinkie seems to really like you.” Maud says suddenly.

I nod. “I really like her too.” I admit.

“That’s good. I like when Pinkie is happy. Seeing her happy makes me happy.”

I smile at that. “I feel the same way.” We fall into silence again. “You know we haven't known each other that long but I have to admit I like you Maud.”

She looks up to me with a small smirk as we walk down the street. “I feel the same too. Most ponies don't really like being around me. I guess I don't have their usual personality.”

I chuckle some. “Pinkie doesn't have their usual personality either. Is that a family trait?” I joke a bit.

Her grin seems to grow a bit. “It seems to be. Though Pinkie has always been an oddity.”

I nod at that. “I can understand that. Though most ponies seem to shy away from it, I personally like ponies that are different.” I look around shifty eyes a bit as I lean closer to Maud. “So... Does your family know how Pinkie does her, well, Pinkie type stuff?”

Now she was showing a little teeth. “Sorry Anon. That’s a family secret.”

I let out a sad sigh. “Should’ve figured.”

We continue our way down the street but suddenly stop as Pinkie appears before us.

“Oh wow! I never seen Maud so happy before! You two must really be hitting it off!” Pinkie lets out a ‘squee’ as she pulls us into a hug again.

I clear the my throat and Pinkie lets us go.

“So, gather everyone Pinkie?” I ask.

She nod. “Yup! They're all waiting over at the park.”

I nod. “Well lets not keep them waiting.”

* * *

Pinkie had hopped off to let her friends know that we would be arriving soon. Pinkie also left Gummy with us in case we get lost. I’m not entirely sure why, seeing as I knew my way around Ponyville but she took off before I could stop her. Maud and I have been going our own leisurely pace. I like how she moves at a reasonable pace over most ponies. 

When we finally made it over the hill I could see the gang waiting there for us.

“So be honest with me Anon. How are Pinkies friends?” Maud asks.

I shrug. “You get use to them.”

She gives me a nod as we make our approach. 

“Took you long enough!” Rainbow jeers.

I shrug. “Maud and I were just enjoying the scenery.”

“Yeah.” She answers in her usual monotone voice.

I look over to Pinkie. “If you would do the honors.”

She gives a nod as she goes about introducing her sister to the group. I wandered off a little to the blanket as I take my seat. Winona comes over and takes a seat on my lap as I start to slowly pet her and wait for the rest of the girls to get their introductions over with and join me. I can see from afar that the girls look a little hesitant but I hope it was just the same jitters that I had in the beginning too. 

Soon the little group comes over and takes their seats. Maud took her seat right next to me while Pinkie sat next to Maud. I can't help but feel my heart warm a bit as I see the unusually brighter smile Pinkie is giving as she does some small talk with Maud, telling her about me and how we met. I came in every so often to clear up some details when Pinkie forgot a few things. 

What I found off though was that the others seemed reluctant to talk to Maud. Every time they tried to start up a conversations they would suddenly stop whenever Maud said something. It was rather confusing as to why they were doing this. I think what was sad was that Maud noticed this but Pinkie seemed to be totally oblivious of it. Maybe we could use some kind of neutral ground?

“So, um.. What have we brought to eat?” I ask aloud.

Applejack comes in. “Well I brought some muffins that granny Smith made herself.” She says with a smile.

My eyes light up at that. Granny Smith was a hell of a cook. I reach over and get one for myself. I then see Maud was just look off at nothing. 

“Would you like one?” I ask her.

“Yeah.” 

She lazily leans her head into the basket and pulls out what looks like a diamond about the size of my fist. I was about to tell her that what she had in her mouth was not a muffin but felt the voice in my throat die as she actually bit down on it. I felt my eyes widen as she literally ate a diamond in front of me. I look over to Twilight.

“I thought you told me only dragons eat jewels?” Twilight avoids her gaze as if looking for something else. I then look to Maud. “Are you alright? Doesn't that hurt?”

She looks over to me and shakes her head slowly. “Not at all. We use to eat rocks all the time at the farm. Isn't that right Pinkie.”

I look over to Pinkie as she nods her head. “Yup!”

I chuckle some. “Wow, talk about an iron stomach.”

“So, uh.. Yeah..” Rainbow comes in. “Pinkie Pie said you like to play games?”

Maud looks over to her and gives a short nod. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I play a game with Bolder called camouflage. It’s kinda like hide and seek but way more intense.”

“Awesome?” Rainbow says but looks away quickly.

I shrug. “How does it work?”

“Well. We search for Bolder in a pile of rocks.” Maud answers.

I scratch my head. “Sounds like needle in the haystack. Except the needle is a piece of hay too. Sounds interesting.” If Maud thought it was fun then I didn't mind playing.

“Great idea! Lets play a round.” Pinkie says with enthusiasm.

* * *

We had been playing camouflage for a few hours and it was definitely intense. I tried my best to remember what Bolder looked like but it was a losing battle. I could tell that the girls were getting tired as well. I could hear them whispering to themselves as I continue the search. 

“I found him.” I hear Maud call out.

“Where was he?” I ask.

“He was hiding in my pocket.” She answers.

I hear the girls let out an exasperated sigh but I don't think they saw the tiny smirk Maud had. I can't believe she pranked us. She knew the rock was on her the entire time and made us search for it!I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at how obvious it was now.

“Come on Anon!”

I snap back to reality as I look over to see Pinkie and Maud walking away from everyone. I quickly catch up with her them both as I see the girls talking to one another.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“I wanted to do some taste testing of the rock candy I made. Wanna help?”

I nod. “Sure.”

* * *

I let out a groan. “I don't think I should’ve ate all that candy.”

“Come on Anon we still have 200 more pounds to go!” Pinkie says.

I shake my head. “Pinkie if I eat another piece i’m going to have a heart attack.”

I look over to see that Mauds plate was still full. I guess she doesn't like candy. She was just playing with her pet rock. Which I thought was hilarious. Pinkie follows my gaze and then comes back.

“How about you two go out to lunch while I clean this place up?” Pinkie offers.

I give a nod. “Sure. Come on Maud.”

“Lunch sounds good.” She says as she follows behind me.

“We’ll be back in a few Pinks.” I say before closing the door behind Maud.

“So where are we going?” Maud asks.

I shrug. “There’s this small place that makes pretty good stuff.”

She nods sluggishly. “Ok.”

* * *

Maud and I enjoyed out time and were back at Pinkies. Before I could reach the handle the door flew open. Pinkie was looking to us both with an odd smile.

“I have a great idea!” She shouts.

“What idea is that?” I ask.

“I found a way for Maud to be best friends with the girls!”

I look confused. “What? They don't like her?”

Pinkies face drops some. “Well, they said they didn't feel that they were close to being best friends yet.”

“Well of course not.” I say honestly. “Pinkie they’ve only met for a few hours. It would be insane to think all your friends would become best friends with Maud.”

“Well what about you?” She asks.

I look over to Maud. I can see a certain look on her underneath the default expression she gives. Was that worry? 

“I think she is a fine mare Pinkie. I like your sister a lot and wouldn't mind spending more time with her.” Pinkie was going to jump for joy but I set my hand on her shoulder. “Are we friends? Maybe. Best friends? You and I both know something like that takes time Pinkie.”

Maud then comes in. “He is right Pinkie. It takes time to become best friends with somepony. I like Anon and wouldn't mind spending time with him as well.”

Pinkie looks to both of us with a large smile but lets out a sad sigh. 

“I guess you’re both right. I just really wanted my friends to like her.”

I shrug. “Just give it time Pinkie. I’m sure they will.” I then got curious. “So what was the idea?”

She scratches the back of her head with a hoof. “Well it was a obstacle course. I made multiple themes based on all my friends and sister.”

“What was Mauds theme?”

“A rock slide.”

I look over to Maud as we share a look of concern.

“Pinkie that doesn't sound safe at all.” I say honestly.

She chuckles nervously. “Well, it was a teeny tiny bit wobbly but I was sure it would hold together.”

I shake my head. “Thank god we stopped that. I have a feeling something bad would’ve happened.” I look around the room not sure what to do. “What should we do for the rest of the day?”

“Well Maud is suppose to be here for a week. What do you want to do?” Pinkie asks.

“We can show Maud the lake.” I offer.

“That’s a great idea!”

With that Pinkie drags Maud and I towards the lake.

* * *

The week was up and it was time to say goodbye. After a few days I went over to the girls and had a long talk to them. They didn't seem to understand why Maud was the way she was but I told them that was just how she is and they can't fault her for that. So after some talking they all came together and ended up bonding with her to some level. 

Sure they weren't best friends but they were nice enough to make her some necklaces just like Pinkie said was tradition. Even I made her one to show her how much I enjoyed her company. As we stood for the train Pinkie was off in the corner eating the necklace Maud gave her. I watch as Maud takes her and puts it into a large lockbox.

“You know it is sweet that you keep them.” I say honestly.

She gives a small smile as she looks at me. “I love my sister and I’m really happy she has you Anon.”

What she does next though definitely surprises me. She gets onto her hind legs and pulls me into a hug. I slowly wrap my arms around her and hug her back. 

“She has a great sister.” I say to her.

She lets go of me and chuckles some. “One day that sister will be yours too.”

Before I could say anything she trots over to Pinkie and gives her one last hug before she enters the train. I feel the smile come back onto my lips as I look over to Pinkie. I chuckle a bit to myself in thought. Maud as my sister in law? Well, wouldn't that be interesting.


	17. Day Twenty Three

I’m quickly packing my bags and getting them all ready to leave. I made sure to get all the bits I have been saving that Celestia has been sending. It would hold me over for awhile. I can guarantee that. I look over to my work desk and see my journal laying there for me. I walk over to it and grab the quill that was next to it.

_This is the only choice I have._

With that simple line written. I make sure to pack my journal as well. I give one last look at my house and give a long sigh. This was the right choice. I know it is.

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran for many reasons. I ran because of the truth. I ran because of the sadness. I ran because I had to set things right. Everything was still a jumbled mess of what everything means but a single thought held firm. Rainbow deserves a chance. Whether I had gotten it right in the end or maybe confused myself more. I knew one thing had to happen today. I had to let Rainbow explain.

I have no idea where Rainbow could be right now. I didn't see her at the lake, that ruled out one spot. I knew she wasn't at her house because I ran past there a little while ago and tried to call to her. There is a chance she was just ignoring me after what happened but deep down I knew she wasn't there. So I ran. I kept running even as I made it to Fluttershy’s cottage.

It was early. Probably too early for most ponies but I was a man on a mission. I had wronged someone and needed to set it right. I knock on the door frantically. It comes flying open with no one standing there. I look down and see Angel giving me an annoyed look.

“Thank god it’s you.” I say with a sigh. “I’m sorry to be coming by so early but I really fucked up big time Angel. Have you seen Rainbow at all?”

I think he could hear the worry in my voice as his scowl drops. He rubs a paw against his chin in thought. He then looks back to me and shakes his head. I reach down and pat him on the head.

“Thanks. Sorry for waking you.”

I take off again before I make too much noise and wake Fluttershy. So Rainbow wasn't at the lake, home or Fluttershy’s place. That only left a few more options. Last I remember I think she took off towards Sweet apple Acres. It was all I needed as I change my direction and make a mad dash towards the farm. I can feel my mind flood with random memories of Rainbow.

* * *

“So what have you been up to?” I ask her as we walk through town.

“Same old cloud duty.” She says bored.

“No new tricks you been working on?”

She shakes her head. “Nah, haven't had the freetime.”

“What do you wanna do today?”

“Cider season is going to start in a month. Want to camp out with me?” She says excitedly.

I let out a sigh. “Really Rainbow? Applejack is your friend. Have you ever thought to, I don't know, ask if she can save you a barrel? I mean, you will pay for it so I don't see why she would deny you.”

I keep walking as Rainbow stops in place.

“Why didn't I think of that?” I hear her whisper. “So Anon, wanna come by Sweet apple Acres with me?”

I roll my eyes. “Sure Rainbow.”

* * *

I was tired but I would not be denied. I knew that if it was raining then the Apples would be working mostly in the barn, sorting and the like. I quickly push the barn door open and show myself in. I look around frantically and see Big Mac standing there. When his eyes meet mine I knew something was wrong. It held a certain fire behind them.

“Anon.” He says simply.

“Big Mac. I don't know what is going on but I really need your help.” I plead.

“Not too sure I should.” He says with that look still present.

“Mac I need to find Rainbow. This is important.” I say again but more stern.

“Well I don't think that would be wise. Way I seen her yesterday was something I’ve never seen a mare been put through before.” His gaze turns solid as he takes a few steps towards me. “My Pa always told me to treat a mare right. Never make her cry and tha’ like. I don't rightly know what ya did to her but it wasn't pretty from what I could tell.”

I didn't shrink at his gaze. If anything hearing this only strengthened my resolve!

“I did something terrible Mac and I gotta make it right!” I yell at him. “You can't just take that away from me!”

I see his gaze deepen as if he is looking for something. After awhile he gives a stiff nod.

“At least yur’ honest.” He answers as he turns around and goes to a bucket of apples. “She left. AJ and I couldn't get much out of her. All she said was ‘Anon, hate and not friends’.”

I face away from him. “I can't fucking believe this.” I say under my breath. “Stupid. Stupid!” I belittle myself.

I feel something settle on my shoulder. I look over and see one of Mac’s hooves.

“Last I seen she went off to Ponyville. Don't know where but I reck’n that’s where she’ll be.”

I give him a nod. “Thanks Mac. If AJ asks, let her know I mean to fix what I caused.”

I didn't wait for a reply. Chances are he wouldn't have given one anyways. I make a mad dash towards Ponyville. I needed to find her.

* * *

“Who is Daring Do?!” Rainbow shouts. “I can't believe my ears here!”

“Hey!” I yell defensively. “I’m an alien.”

She lets out a groan. “That’s your excuse for everything!”

I smirk at her. “And it’s a very valid excuse as well. Am I right purple?” I face Twilight.

She rolls her eyes at the name. “While I do think you mostly use it to get on our nerves. I will have to agree that he probably doesn't know who Daring Do is.” She lets out a sigh.

I nod in victory. “That’s right.”

“Twilight!” Rainbow locks eyes with her. “Study time for Anon. Get every Daring Do book you got!”

I hold up my hand in surrender. “Alright Rainbow no need to get crazy now. We can talk this out right?”

She shakes her head. “No way! You need to see how awesome Daring Do is!”

I look over and see Twilight is already stacking books and even some quills and ink.

“Et tu Twilight?” I say sadly.

She rolls her eyes. “Come on it won't be that bad Anon. I swear it won't even take seventy-two hours.” Twilight states matter of factly.

I feel my eyes go wide. “Nope!” I yell as I quickly run out the door.

“Anon!” I could hear Rainbow yell as she gave chase.

* * *

The storm was picking up again. I needed to find Dash now or else I would be forced to take shelter till it passes over. I quickly made my way to Rarity’s. She came here before so maybe she was here again. I knock the the door seeing as the lights were clearly on. When the door comes flying open I’m surprised to see Spike when I look down.

His eyes narrow. “Oh, it’s _you_.”

The way he said that send a literal chill into my heart. It was dripping with malice.

“Spike I-”

“I don't want to hear what _you_ want.” He cuts in.

I feel my anger boil. “Dammit Spike! I need to see Rainbow!” I yell.

“Yeah? Well maybe she doesn't want to see you!” He yells back.

“I don't have time for this! I have to find her and tell her that I messed up!” I yell back.

“You can say that again.” He says sarcastically.

I was close to losing it if I didn't get this over with.

“You’re here. So that means one of two things. You came here in the middle of the night for no reason or Twilight sent you here.” I deduce out loud. 

I didn't even need to finish that sentence as I ran from the boutique and towards the library. Rainbow had to be there. There was no way she couldn't be there! I kept running even as the memories flood into my mind.

* * *

Rainbow and I lay next to each other while we look at the sky. I look over to Rainbow.

“You know I like days like this, just hanging out with my bro.” I say with a smile.

She looks back to me and smiles as well. “Tell me about it. It feels good just to chill with somepony that likes to sit back and watch the sky.”

I chuckle a bit. “It’s a lot more entertaining on earth. Seeing as our clouds move on their own.” I look back to the sky.

“Big woop, clouds move. How is that entertainment?”

“Well sometimes they deform into shapes. All you need to do is imagine what the shape represents.” 

“So what, this isn't entertaining for you?” She asks.

I shrug. “Not in the same way. Don't get me wrong it’s relaxing but it isn't entertaining.”

“Wanna make it more interesting?”

I was going to ask her what she meant but before I could register anything Rainbow was straddling me.

“What do you think about this _big guy_.” She tries to give me a sultry look.

I roll my eyes. “I think you’re just teasing me again. How is this entertaining?”

“Well, like this.”

She leans in and our lips meet. I feel the shock run up my spin as I try to process what just happened. Rainbow pulls back with a smirk.

“So, how was it?” She asks with a cocky grin.

“Uhhh...” 404 brain not found.

She giggles. “Thought so. That’s what you get for not reading Daring Do with me.”

My brain finally reboots. “I-uh... Yeah...”

She then looks concerned. “Did I go too far?”

I slowly shake my head. “No,” I clear my throat as I look away. “Didn't see that coming.”

She pokes my chest. “You know I’m just messing with you.”

I feel a slight tug in my heart but smile back. “I guess you’re right.”

I put my hand behind her neck and pull her to meet our lips again. This time I take it farther as I stick my tongue in her mouth. I can hear the surprised gasp that comes from her as we both pull away.

“Dude!” She says wiping her mouth. “Not cool!”

I chuckle. “Who said bro’s couldn't tongue rustle every now and then?”

She looks to me and shakes her head. “Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because you love me.” I say with a grin.

She scoffs. “Yeah? Well you love me too, so I guess we’re even.”

* * *

I stood before the library door probably soaking wet now from my time out here. I think back to that memory. That was a few days after Rainbow had told me she was into mares and we spend time together. It was also the first time we ever did anything so intimate just to joke around with each other. After that day we grew really close. Always kissing, cuddling and different things like that. 

At the time I just wrote it off as something bros do. Yet I knew deep down that was the farthest from the truth. I didn't need to think of that right now, I had something to do. Even as I stand before this door I can hear faint whispers from inside. I can't understand what is being said but I hold my breath as I place a few strong knocks.

The sound of hooves can be heard as it approaches the door. The door opens wide and reveals my worst nightmare. All of them, they were all here. Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie. When they realise who was at the door I could practically feel the venom dripping from them. All except Pinkie and Fluttershy, The former was just looked to me with tears in her eyes and the latter couldn't even face me.

I was in the lions den now. I really have no choice but to move forward.

“Have any of you seen Rainbow?” I didn't need to ask. The answer was obvious.

Their eyes all narrow at me but Pinkie just looks away.

“I think it would be best if you leave Anon.” Twilight says as neutrally as she can manage.

That wasn't a request, that was an order. I knew it but I have to speak to Rainbow. I wasn't just going to give up. Not while I still have a chance.

“I’ll leave but I need to see her. I don't care if it is just a few minutes. I have to see her.” I put as much weight into my words as I could.

I didn't even notice Applejack as she walks up to me and shoves me back. I stumble back a bit but was lucky I didn't slip and fall to the ground. I look at Applejack as her anger is clear for me to see.

“Go on! Rainbow don't need to be seeing the likes of you!” She shouts.

I feel my fists clench. I was so close, I can't give up.

“I wasn't asking.” I say in a low tone.

“What was that?!” Applejack takes a threatening step forward.

“N-Now Applejack. Everypony just calm down.” Rarity tries to ease the situation.

Applejack’s eye were locked with mine.

“I said I wasn't asking. I need to see her and I’m going to do just that. Come hell or high water.” I look around. “I already got one, you going to be the next?”

“You’re gonna have to get past me.” Applejack makes it clear.

I let out a long sigh as I lower my stand some. The girls clearly knew what this meant. They have seen me get into more than a few fights with Rainbow. Most of them were for fun or when we were particularly drunk. This though. I wasn't going to hold back.

“Maybe we can let him see her for a little?”

Everyone freezes at that voice. Did Fluttershy really speak up for me? Applejack quickly looks over to her.

“Have you _seen_ what he did to her?!” Applejack yells. “I never seen Rainbow so broken in my life!”

I wince at that. Though when I look back I see Fluttershy had a genuine look of concern on her face.

“I-I just think everypony deserves another chance. Just look at him.” She looks to me. “Can't you see he is hurting as well?”

All the ponies look over to me as I drop my stance. I’m not sure what they saw when they looked at me honestly. They just looked to me for awhile and didn't really react much. If anything I would say that my expression was mostly of shock. Had Fluttershy really done that?

“Why?” I hear Pinkies voice break the silence. I see her look up to me with tears in her eyes. “Why were you mean to Dashie?”

I bite my lip. “I-It’s complicated.” I answer.

“Aint so complicated from what I hear.” Applejack comes in. “You just up an told her to get out of your life.”

I look to her with a hard gaze. “Don't act like you know what is going on.” I warn.

“What _is_ going on?” Twilight comes in. “Right now we’re all pretty much in the dark. Rainbow only said that you wanted her out of your life. We have no idea what is going on.”

I look away. “Let me talk to Rainbow. This isn't something for you to hear.”

“I do-”

“J-Just let him try.” Fluttershy cuts in. 

They all gather into a small group and start whispering to each other. It takes awhile but soon they all come to an understanding from what I could tell.

“You have five minutes.” Twilight warns. “After that we want you to leave.”

I clear my throat and gulp. “Alright.”

I walk past them as they give me a wide birth. I slowly ascend Twilight’s stairs and enter her room. I cast a brief glance behind me and see the girls all looking at me with caution. I let out a single sigh as I walk into Twilight’s room. As I look up to her bed I can see a small lump was there. This was it. This was what I was looking for. I climb up to where the bed is and look down and see Rainbow there, curled up into a little ball. Her back was facing away from me but I could tell she wasn't doing too good.

Her fur was sticking about every which way. Some of her feathers looked broken and unkept. I just sigh sadly at the state she is in. I walk over to her and take a seat on the edge of the bed. I don't know what I’m thinking right now so I just do what feels natural. I fall onto my side next to her and pull her close to my chest. The reaction is immediate. I feel her wrap her hooves around my arms and start to tremble.

I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted things to be perfect. As I hold her I can't help but feel myself slip into another memory.

* * *

Rainbow had passed out next to me on the cloud couch after she pulled out the hard liquor for us to drink. I look down to her with a sad smile, drifting in and out of consciousness. I run my hand down her mane as she sleeps. I feel my eyes glisten some.

“You know I lied.” I whisper to her knowing she couldn't hear me. “I love you more than you will ever know. You aren't just my bro, you’re more than that.” I can feel my tears falling now as I pulled her close. I kiss her on the top of her head. “I’ll love you Rainbow, no matter what.”

* * *

I clench my teeth together as I hold Rainbow closer.

“I just couldn't take the thought of losing her Dash.” I say sadly as I hold her closer.

“What?” She asks in a hoarse voice.

“I didn't want to lose Pinkie. When Rarity told me you liked a stallion,” I chuckle some. “I thought she meant Pinkie.” I squeeze her a little harder. “I thought you loved her. Wanted to take her from me and I couldn't bear that thought. I couldn't lose her Dash,” She turns around to face me and I can see the look of confusion on her face. “Because I already lost you.” I whisper the last part out.

“Ano-”

“No.” I cut her off. “Let me finish. I don't have much time.” I take a few deep breaths. “Rainbow. That day when I asked you out, the day you told me you were into mares.” I feel my hold on her tighten. “I really did love you Rainbow. I wanted to date you and I wanted it all. I wanted us to be together. But how could we? I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I did the only thing I could. I kept you close. You were my bro and yet, you were always more.”

I look away from her. “Maybe I’ve been denying it this whole time. It wasn't until I started to remember some things that it came to me. You weren't my bro, not really. That was just a lie, something to keep you close.” I then bit the inside of my cheek. “But I had to move on. Chasing a rainbow never ends well. So I found Pinkie. I liked her and you know what? I fell in love with her. I can't change that. Just like how I can't nor would I ever change you.”

She was crying again as I run my hand through her mane. “I love you Rainbow, I have and always will but I also realised something about this entire thing.”

“What was that?” She asks between tears.

“We both need to wake up. We can't continue this charade anymore. What we had together was just wishful thinking on my end and because of it I probably caused you the most hurt in the end.” I look down and see the soft glow the necklace I gave her. “This wasn't just a gift to a friend Rainbow.” I chuckle sadly. “This was your gift as my Marefriend. This is a gift from a point in my life that can never be.”

I see Rainbow clench her eyes shut as the tear flow.. “I love you.” She says sadly.

I hold her tighter. “I never stopped loving you.”

“I’m scared Anon. I’m scared of everything changing.” She admits. “I-I don't want what we have to end.”

I could feel a few tears running down my cheek. “I’ll always be your friend Rainbow.”

“N-No! Y-You’re my bro! We, We...” She leans in and gives me a long intimate kiss. “Bros are allowed to be like this!” She says with a plastic smile.

“No...” I feel slip past my lips. “They aren't.”

She buries her head into my chest and lets loose. I just hold her tight as I let my own tears fall.

“Please, please don't...” She pleads. “I don't want to be alone.”

“You will never be alone Rainbow. You have 5 great friends that will always be there. One day you will find someone that will love you back Rainbow. I promise you that.” I state matter of factly.

I didn't want it to be like this. If I could just go back and change it all I would. It was my own fault from the very beginning. I had put her through this and I must reap what I sew. 

“Just go to sleep Rainbow. I promise it will be better tomorrow.”

“I-I don't want to...” She says with fear.

She couldn't protest much though. I could feel her already drifting from consciousness. 

I kiss her forehead. “Goodnight Rainbow.” I whisper.

I slowly let go of her once I knew she was fully asleep. I get out a bed and walk into the main room as I gently close the door behind me. I look down to see that all my friends have tears in their eyes. I clench my jaw some. They were eavesdropping.

“How much?” I ask.

“All of it.” Twilight answers.

I could feel my anger reach an entire new level. It wasn't because they listened into a private moment. It was because they heard me confess Rainbows preference to mares. That was her secret and not something I wanted to share. I walk past them and out into the storm. Even as they try to call out to me I didn't care. I just kept walking until I made it to the very fountain where this started. 

I just stood there looking to the sky as the rain washed over me. The storm was getting worse but I didn't care. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to get away. Everything hurts so much inside.

“Anon.” I turn around and see Pinkie standing there alone. “You love her?”

I look away. “I do.”

“Do you love me?”

I look back to her with tears in my eyes but the rain probably hid them well. 

“More than you could possibly know.” I say simply.

She doesn't say anything more as she runs up to me and takes me into an embrace. I didn't need to guess if she was crying. I could hear her as plain as day as she buried her head into my stomach. I don't know how long I was holding her for or when the rain stopped. All I know is that I was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Pinking in my grasp.

“I love you too.”

I feel my heart skip a beat.

“What?” I ask shocked.

Pinkie looks up to me with a sad smile. “I said I love you too.”

I knew what she said but I couldn't help but feel my heart ache a little less. I won't deny it, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

“I-I love you Pinkie.” I say as I pull her into a kiss.

Soon we break apart and give small smiles at each other. I loved her, I won't ever deny that. But there was still something important. Something we need to talk about.

“Pinkie, about Rai-”

Pinkie puts her hoof gently to my lips to silence me. She shakes her head gently as she lets out a sad sigh.

“I think we should leave for awhile.” Pinkie says.

“What?” I ask rather shocked.

She looks into my eyes. “I-I know Dashie. She’s going to need some time to herself and having us around isn't going to help. When we come back. We can sit down and talk. You, me and Rainbow.”

The look in her eyes. The tone of her voice. She was serious. There was no punchline, no surprise party wherever we were going to. Pinkie truly believed we needed to leave. 

I nod. “Get something packed. I need to stop by the house.” 

She gives me one last kiss as she quickly takes off. I ran back to my house as well to pack all the bits Celestia has been paying me and as many clothes as I could carry. I don't know how long Pinkie plans us to be gone for but I trust her with all my heart.

* * *

The train was pulling out of the station. I shake my memories away as I pull out my journal again. I can't help but look down at the mare I love as she rests on my lap.

_As long as you’re by my side. I don't care where we go Pinkie._

I pack my journal away in my bag as I lean my head against the window. I hope the girls understand why we left. Pinkie said she left them a note and that we wouldn't be gone for long. I know Pinkie still is confused over everything and when she wakes up I intend to have a long talk with her about it. As long as I’m with her though, I feel I can take on the world. 


	18. Day Twenty Five

_It has been a few days since Pinkie and I made it to Canterlot. Once we woke up from our nap, Pinkie said that she wanted to go to Canterlot and explore the city with me. I had no quarrels with that idea, seeing as I have only been to Canterlot a few times before. I was lucky though, because I knew the ponies wouldn't treat me too badly there. They’ll just treat me like any other poor pony that doesn't deserve their attention or respect. Rather refreshing over the ponies of Cloudsdale, if I do say so myself._

_We found a hotel that was actually really nice, had lots of room and a bed made for Celestia. So sharing it with Pinkie was going to be a very comfortable experience. We did sit down and have a rather long talk about what was going on back in Ponyville. I told Pinkie the truth about it all, there was no reason to keep it secret after everything that happened._

* * *

Pinkie and I currently sat at the small coffee table that was in the hotel room we rented. Honestly, I don't know where to start with my story. All I know is that I’m tired of keeping this from her. I know she probably knows it all after what happened, but I think we both would feel better if we just got it all out in the open.

“So you asked Rainbow out before me?” Pinkie asks as I look up to her.

She doesn't look sad or happy at this moment. She looks serious, not in the questioning kind of way but the more mature way. A side I seldom see, but it helps me realise that Pinkie knew when she needed to be serious or not. I gather my thoughts a bit as I lean into the corner bit of the couch we sat on.

“I did.” I let out a long sigh. “It was a few weeks or so after my arrival. Rainbow was the closest friend I had in the world, and she was there for me. One day she found me by the lake in Ponyville crying to myself over how much my life has changed and she made me feel better. After that day we agreed to share everything with each other, _nothing_ was kept a secret between us.”

I stop as I try to gather everything to say.

“Then one day while I was at her home, I asked her if she wanted to go out sometime. She turned me down because..” I look up to Pinkie as I see the realization set it. “Well, I’m pretty sure you know why now.”

“I-Is that why you told me not to worry?” She asks.

I nod. “That was something I came to accept about her. She wasn't into me and never could be. Even when all the facts were laid out before me, I denied it all. I denied it because I thought what was going to happen, couldn’t actually happen. She is into mares and that isn't something I could change about her.”

I see Pinkies eyes start to water a bit. So I quickly pull her to my chest as I hold her tight.

“D-Do you still have feeling for her?” Pinkie asks.

“I will always have feeling for her Pinkie.” I say honestly. “It’s just, I don't think I can love her.” I raise her head so we were eye to eye. “Not like how I love you.”

She leans in and I give her the kiss she was asking for. Soon we break apart with small smiles.

“So you aren't going to leave me?” She asks.

“Why would I ever leave you?” I ask shocked.

“Well.. Rainbow has shown she does care about you. Maybe even eno-”

I place a finger on her lips to stop her as she looks up to me.

“Stop,” I say simply. “I love you and _only_ you. I’ll never leave you.” I pause a bit. “If you agree to never leave me.”

She buried her face into my chest as she holds me tight. 

“I’ll never leave you Anon, never.”

Soon we break apart and she looks slightly sad again. 

“What about Dashie?” She asks.

I feel my heart hurt a bit at that as well.

“I think she is just confused right now.” I say.

“Are you two still going to be close?” She asks.

I shake my head. “Not like we use to, I don't think it would be healthy to keep up what we had. It was just a silly fantasy of what I wanted. For things to get better we can't do that anymore.”

There was a long pause between the both of us.

“..I wasn't too mad about what you two had together.” Pinkie says. 

I could feel my brow raise when I hear that. She catches my questioning look and quickly picks up where she left off.

“You two were really close, and it was nice to see Dashie so happy.” She then looks sad. “But then.. After the things in Cloudsdale, I seen it change. I felt uncomfortable when she was around you. Even the thought of you two alone together made my skin crawl.”

I rub Pinkies shoulders gently as she leans against me.

“I just knew deep down that it wasn't the same anymore. I-I didn't know what it was, but it hurt me that I wanted her away from you.” Pinkie admits. “Does that make me a bad pony?” She asks looking up to me.

I shake my head. “No, I don't think it does. You just didn't like the idea of, well, Rainbow try to take me away I guess.” 

“..maybe.” She says with a long sigh.

I ruffle her mane some as I try to change this rather gloomy subject into something we can enjoy. 

“Cheer up Pinks. We got all the time in the world and a bag full of bits. What do you want to do in Canterlot?”

I can see the hint of a smile on her lips as she looks back to me.

“Well, I heard of a candy store just around the corner.”

I can't help myself as I pull her into a kiss. We both pull away with huge smiles.

“Let’s get ready.” I say just before I head over to my bag.

* * *

Pinkie and I were now walking down the busy streets of Canterlot. Again, I have to admit this place is awesome. Sure, being treated like a peasant sucks, but it’s better than being treated like a monster anyday of the week. Most of the ponies that saw me only took passing glances at me, and simply went about their day. If this place wasn't so expensive, I would probably live here.

“So where is this place Pinks?” I ask.

She smiles at me.

“It shouldn't be too far.”

Pinkie takes the lead as we continue on. I can't help but smile at her upbeat attitude. I know that she is still worried about her friend, but since our talk she has been looking better. Soon Pinkie trots up to a small looking shop and walks in. I follow after her with a smile on my face. As soon as we enter I’m greeted with the fresh scent of sugar in the air.

Yeah, this was definitely the place. As I look around this place I wasn't shocked that it looked like a true candy store. Everywhere there are displays that held different types of candy. I could see what looked like jawbreakers, lollipops, gummy bears. All kinds of things really. There were also some things that I didn't recognize. I walk over to a display and see what looks like a small bottle of liquid. Was this soda?

“I see you’re interested in my specialty.” I jump slightly at the voice. When I turn around I see a rather elderly looking unicorn mare starting up at me. She chuckles some. “I didn't mean to put a fright in you.”

I put my hand on my chest as I take in a few deep breaths.

“No, that was my bad. I got kinda lost in thought.” I say once I catch my breath.

She nods her head to the bottles. 

“Have you ever seen something like that before?” She asks.

I shrug. “It kinda looks like soda. I’m not really sure.” I answer.

She chuckles again. “You would be right. It’s our special in house brew. Try one.”

I raise a brow at her as she hands me a bottle with her magic. I give a mental shrug as I pop the cap off with my thumb and take a sip of the liquid. As soon as it touches my tongue I had to pull back in shock. Like, literally. It shocked me! Nothing too bad but I did feel a certain spark to it. Then I could taste the sudden explosion in my mouth. This stuff was crazy good!

I can hear the mare chuckling next to me. “Some ponies get a surprise, but once they take a sip they’re hooked.”

“I can see why.” I say honestly as I take another sip. 

It takes like fruit punch, but I can actually taste each fruit as they mix together. Really hard to explain.

“Hey Anon, whatcha drinkin?” Pinkie asks.

I hand her the bottle. “Try this.”

She takes a sip and her eyes light up.

“Wow!”

Before I could get the bottle back she pounds the entire thing in a second.

“Pinkie!” I groan. That stuff was really good.

She looks to me with a large blush. “Sorry.” She says just before a small burp comes from her.

I can't help myself as I start to chuckle a bit, she too starts to chuckle as well as we soon break out into laughter. I pull her up to me and give her a kiss, I couldn't hold myself from giving her one. We were lost in each others eyes until we heard another voice chuckling. We both look over to see the mare looking at us with a smile.

“Oh, that reminds me of the old days.” She says while looking off into the distance.

Pinkie and I blush a bit as I set her down gently.

“Sorry about that.” I apologize.

“No need to be sorry for showing your love.” The mare says. “I use to be the same way when I was a filly your age. Though I will admit I have never seen a creature like you before.” She says honestly.

“One of a kind.” I say with a smile. “Came to this world.” I look to Pinkie with a grin. “Found a reason to stay.”

Pinkie giggled knowing I was joking for the most part. I was stuck here as she knows but it doesn't hurt to make yourself more interesting for strangers. Then again, I am pretty interesting all on my own, being human and all.

“Isn't that the sweetest thing.” The mare says with a dreamy look. “I remember when my stallion use to take me places all around Canterlot, but you folks don't want to hear an old mare rattle on about memories.” She says with a small nod.

“I wouldn't mind.” Pinkie says.

If I knew Pinkie as well as I do, then I know she is doing this just to make the old mare smile. This mare was very old, probably around Granny Smiths age. I have spent some time with the Apples and that means I have sat around and just listened to Granny talk about when she was young. So I know that when you get to her age all you can really do is talk about your memories. 

I learned a great deal about Ponyville in general thanks to Granny Smith. There’s nothing really that can compare when you have the mare that was actually there for the founding of it all. There was also a certain spark that came from Granny when she told us of her youth. So I have no problem with hearing this mare talk, she is being rather sweet to us, seeing as I’m an alien..

“We have the time.” I add on.

* * *

_The trip to the candy store was actually rather nice. That mare we met was very nice and even introduces us to her son and daughter after she told us all about Canterlot. Things like how she met the princess so many years ago at the gala, and how she met her stallion there as well. She seemed to enjoy our company and we had a rather nice time listening to her as well._

_Once we were done we made sure to buy some more of that soda, and more than a few bags of candy. After that we came back to the hotel, as it was getting really late, and decided to relax some for the evening._

I look to my journal with hesitation as I think of what happened last night.

_I met someone I haven't seen in a long time. She is very busy after all, and I understand why she can't take the time out to visit me. Though what I didn't expect was for her to show up in my room last night while I was sleeping. Probably worse was that Pinkie was there._

I let out a large sigh as I remember that night.

* * *

I couldn't shake this feeling of being watched. I was in a deep sleep but I just had this feeling that something was close, and it wasn't Pinkie. I feel something poke me. That definitely confirmed those thoughts. I lift my head up and look around the room. Odd, nothing. I feel the poking again as I tried to lay back down to sleep. I look up again and catch my breath. It was her.

“What are you doing here, Luna?” I ask tired but in a whisper as to not wake Pinkie.

“Come with us.” Luna whisper back

I let out a sigh. “Fine.”

I gently work my way from Pinkies kung fu grip and follow Luna as she makes her way out of the hotel room we rented.

“Any reason you felt like breaking and entering this fine night?” My voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It has been many a long nights since we last spoke human friend.” She nervously rubs a hoof over the other. “We are happy to see you.”

I rub my face some. Luna and I really hit it off when we first met. How couldn't we? She was alienated from her ponies after being gone for so long and I was just an alien, period. While fear and hate were generally more hostile towards me than her, she got her fair share of it as well. We spoke a lot and became fast friends. Though since she is a princess and I live in Ponyville, we sadly can't talk much and she doesn't like doing it in dreams either. Something about me not remembering them when I wake up.

I let out a yawn as I walk over and take her into an embrace. “It’s good to see you too, Luna.”

She returns the hug with gusto. “So what has brought you to our fair city, friend?”

I scratch the back of my head nervously. “Something really personal happened over in Ponyville.” I shake my head. “Pinkie and I had to get away for awhile.”

“Pray tell, what had happened that requires you to leave?” She says curiously.

I look back to the door and then Luna. “Can we take this somewhere more private. I don't want to wake Pinkie and I don't want ponies to overhear.”

She nods at that. “Close your eyes, tis time to teleport.”

Another sigh from me. “Alright.” I hate teleporting.

I feel the magic take hold of me. Magic is a very odd thing. While as a whole it feels like water, there is a certain feeling you can get depending on the pony. Like right now, Luna’s magic feels very cool and soothing. Though that doesn't last long as we pop into a new world, spin around and then land in a few seconds. I have to catch my feet to try and balance myself. 

“Easy.” I hear Luna coo. I feel myself lower onto something. “So what has kept you from your friends in Ponyville?”

I open my eyes and see that we were in Luna’s room in the castle. 

“Sit down. This might take awhile.”

* * *

Luna had a sad look on her face. “Tis very sad to hear such tale. I can see why you and Laughter had decided to take your leave for awhile.”

I nod my head. “Yeah. It’s still kinda hard for me to process as well.”

I feel Luna wrap a wing around me. “We are happy to see that you hold strong in your conviction. T’is a side seldom seen in most ponies. They fall to pressure and enter into what they do not want. While it may hurt Loyalty for some time, I’m sure she will come to her senses soon.”

I wrap Luna into another embrace. “Thanks for being a great friend Luna, even if we don't see each other often.”

I feel her pat my back. “I enjoy these talks we have Anon. You are our favorite subject of them all. You love my night and you treat me as any other.”

We break from our hold.

“Well, I have always been more of a night person.” I say with a grin.

“Verily.” She confirms. Luna then looks over to the window. “Our time is done Anon. Time for you to return to your mate.”

I can't help but feel my cheeks heat up.

“S-She isn't my mate.”

“Are you two not intimate?”

The redness comes even stronger.

“I.. It ju-”

I feel Luna pat my back harder.

“Worry not friend. We merely jest.”

I let out a long sigh.

“Always good to see you Luna.” I can't help the smile I have.

“As to you, human friend.”

Before anything else could be said, I was teleported back into my room. I look over to the bed and see Pinkie was still sound asleep. I quietly get back into bed as Pinkie snuggles up to me while in her sleep. I can't help but look at the darkness that surrounds me.

“Goodnight Luna.”

* * *

I give a nod at that as I look over my journal..

_Luna is a great friend, and I can't thank her enough for the help she gave me in my time of need. Though, perhaps that is something I will share with you some other time._

I look over my shoulder towards Pinkie as she gets ready.

_Pinkie and I still have a city to explore._


	19. Luna

“Ugh, after all that walking around I’m starting to feel sticky.” Pinkie complains.

I nod my head to the bathroom. “Why don't you do a quick wash? I’m going to write a few things in my journal.”

She trots up close and gives me a quick kiss. 

“Alright, be back soon.”

“I’ll be here.” I reply with a smirk.

As Pinkie walks off I turn around back to my journal. I flip to a new page and ready my quill.

_So I guess this would be a good time to tell you about Luna. Since Pinkie and I are going to relax for a bit, I think this is the perfect time to tell you about how Luna and I first met. Now before, I told you that she helped me in my time of need. To be honest, she literally saved my life. Lets start from the beginning. You’ll understand as you read._

* * *

Its been a few days since I was thrown in this dungeon. I honestly don't know how to process this all right now. Talking ponies, actual talking ponies! I feel like I’m taking crazy pills! No matter how hard I try, I can't wake up. I can’t even remember how the hell I got here or anything about my life before waking up here. It's as if my entire life never happened. Like I simply came into existence at this point in time. I clench my fist some as I think over the only few memories I have. 

That damn pink monster. I can't help but feel a strong feeling of hate for that pony. She screamed that I was a monster without even a second thought to speak to me. Because of her I’m now in this damp and dank dungeon. I’m probably going to die here. I doubt I have any rights, and these ponies just see me as a monster. I curl up into a ball as I sit in the corner and cry to myself. 

Why can't I just go home?! I don't want to be here! No matter how many times I try to wake myself up it never works! This is real and I can't deny it. That or I really am insane, and that doesn't make this situation any better. So either this is real and I’m stuck in this hell, or I’m in the corner of a padded room drooling all over myself. This couldn't get any worse can it?

My self pity would have to be put on hold, since I can hear the sound of something approaching. I curl up even more in my corner as I face the wall. Maybe they would leave me alone?

“What manner of creature are thou?” I hear someone ask. The tone had a very royal type feel to it.

I ignore the voice as I try to hide myself away. The guards that threw me in here left me without a single word. So maybe if I stay silent then she will leave.

“Why do you ignore us!” She screams.

I had to cup my hands to my ears to stop them from rupturing. Even then the damage was already done. All I could hear now was a loud high pitched ringing. I quickly sit up in shock as I rub my ear some. Was I deaf!

“Oh god, I can't hear!” I scream.

I feel something pin my body to the ground as I try to flail about. That’s when it happened. I could see a small blue sparkly cloud encase my head. All panic in my body seemed to die out as I felt something cool and relaxing about this mist. With an audible pop, I could slowly hear the world around me come into focus again. The glow fades away as I quickly sit up.

I don't have to look far to see a slightly larger pony standing at my feet. She is a rather deep blue, wore a crescent moon necklace and her mane looked like it was crafted from the night sky itself. For a pony, she was rather easy on the eyes. 

“We are sorry for having harmed you, creature.” She says with sorrow. 

This is surprising. She sounds genuinely guilty over what she did. Not even the guards that tossed me into this cell gave me a passing glance. I did feel like I wanted to hide in my corner again, but I push those thoughts away. She is here and obviously could restrain me with that odd mist stuff.

“I-um...” My voice cracks out. I hadn't had a drink of water since they threw me in here. I start to cough uncontrollably from the dryness in the throat.

“Here, this will soothe you.” I hear the pony say.

I see that mist wrap around my neck and the dryness in my throat disappear. With another pop, I see a small glass of water set at my feet. I take the glass and drink it all. 

“Has no pony been taking care of you?” She asks.

I chuckles a bit at that. “Who would willingly keep a monster alive?” I answer.

Her ears pin back at that. “I’m sorry to hear that. You have stayed your claws towards us. A monster you’re certainly not.”

I set the glass down as I reflect on everything that has happened.

“I might as well be one.” I chuckle in mirth. “Look at me. Those ponies that saw me decided I was better to be locked away and forgotten. I didn't even do anything to them and they ran away from me in fear.” I bring my knees to my chest as my eyes water a bit. “I don't even know where I am. Was it really my fault that lead me to this dungeon? Was my body language off, or did I not greet them in the right manner?”

The tears slowly start to fall as I rest my face into my knees. “How could I ever find a life here. The first pony I ever met called me a monster. I would expect no less from other ponies as well.” I sniffle some as I try to wipe my tears away. “Why am I even telling you this? Not like you would help me anyways.” I turn my back to her. “Just leave me alone. It might take awhile but starvation happens eventually.”

I hear the sound of her hooves as she gets up. I was about to let out a long sigh, till I felt something wrap around me. I lift my head up slightly to see I was being held by this strange pony. Her wings gently resting at my knees, as to cover my entire form. I felt myself freeze up at this feeling. To think this pony would hold me like this. Was it some kind of trick? Was she just trying to get information out of me?

“Thou remind me of ourself when we first came back from our banishment.” I hear the sadness in her voice. Her wings grip me a little tighter. “Ponies would run from us. Cower at our very hooves. Those ponies saw us as the monster from their stories. A walking nightmare.”

I stay silent as I let her talk. I oddly feel comfortable around this pony. Almost like were are kindred spirits or something. I can feel the small drops of liquid that fall onto my shoulders.

“We tried to make friend with our subjects. Yet they always turned us away. Though our loneliness did not hold. Our sister told us to visit Ponyville, as well as her student Twilight.” Her wings loosen a bit. “It was hard at first, but soon we found a semblance of normality. It never lasts though. Even now we still deal with the fear of our subjects.”

“So you’re telling me that even if I get out of here. I can never find peace.” I let out a long sigh.

“Nay. We are stating that with a friend thou may find peace yet.”

“Who would want to be my friend?” I say with a sad chuckle. “No one wants to be friends with me.”

“If thou would allow it. We would wish to have thee as a friend.” She says hesitantly.

I slowly turn around so I could face her. I can see the nervousness in her eyes as she slowly retracts her wings from me. How can I be sure that this isn't some kind of trick? She could just be leading me into a false sense of hope.Though, as I look into her eyes. I can't help but feel those thoughts die out. I can see how genuine she is about what she speaks. 

“I-I guess that’s alright.” I answer.

Her worried attitude flips on a dime as she pulls me to her chest.

“We are happy to hear this!” She shouts, but not in the voice I heard before luckily.

Thankfully she sets me down as I take in a few breaths. She almost crushed the life out of me.

“So, what do I call you?” I ask her. “Can't be friends if we don't even know eachothers names.”

The pony perks up at that. “Understandable.” She clears her throat. “We are princess Luna. Though thee may call us Luna. What may we call thou?”

I wasn't too sure on what my name actually was. So I say the first thing that comes to mind. “Um, Anonymous. Just call me Anon.”

Luna gives a few nods at that. “Very well, Anon. We are happy to call you our friend.”

I give a slow nod. “It’s nice to have you as a friend as well, Luna.” I then look around my cell. “So what happens now?”

She smiles at me. “Now? Tis time for us to return to Canterlot. We think our sister would be rather interested to hear that an innocent creature has been locked in a dungeon for no reason.”

I can feel my fears start to well up. “You’ll be back, right?”

She gives me a nod. “Worry not human friend, we will be back before the moon rises once more.”

That was all she said as her horn lit up. She was gone in a flash as I was once again left alone in my cell. For the first time since coming to this place, I had hope that maybe things would work out.

* * *

“That’s so sad and sweet at the same time.” I jump up in shock and look over to see Pinkie standing right behind me. She looks at me with glistening eyes. “I know I said it before, but I’m really sorry for what happened.”

I calm myself down as I look back to my journal. 

“I know, Pinkie. I don't blame you either.” 

Pinkie comes to my side and looks over the page I’ve been writing.

“What else is in here?” She asks.

I gently close the journal. “The good, and the bad. My life, I guess.”

“Will I ever get to read it?” She looks to me with puppy dog eyes.

I chuckle at that as I run my hand through her mane.

“Maybe one day.” I give her a quick scratch behind the ears as I slowly rise from my seat. “How about we take a quick nap together?”

She beams at that. “I’ll get the bed ready.” She states before zipping off.

I shake my head at that as I look back to my journal. I quickly open it up and grab my quill.

_She raises the moon and sets the night sky. Many fear her but never fear nightmares as they sleep. She is the night in all forms, and comes with many names. But I know her name as Luna, my first friend._

I set my quill down and look over to the room Pinkie is in. We’ve been having fun, but even I know that we will need to return to Ponyville eventually. 

“~Anon~” I hear Pinkie call out.

Those thoughts can wait. I’ve got a great mare to snuggle with.


	20. Day Twenty Eight

I let out a long sigh as I look to my journal, quill in hand. 

__

_I knew this day would come, but I hoped it would’ve been later rather than sooner._

I look up from my writing and watch as Pinkie packs the little things we brought and some small souvenirs we bought as well. On the outside she looks as happy as ever, but I knew on the inside she is just as worried as I am. I look down to my journal once more.

__

_We’re about to head back to Ponyville soon. We got up bright and early so we could catch the morning train. I know you will probably be bored while you sit in my bag. So how about I tell you something that happened yesterday? I got to see the princess. No, not Luna, Celestia. Let me tell you. I was beyond surprised when she sent a guard to ask if I could see her. Let me start from the top._

* * *

“And then there was this giant explosion that rained down candy all over Equestria!” Pinkie says as she springs into the sky, making explosion sounds. “And that is how I got myself locked in the dungeons for a few days.” She finally ends her story.

I scratch the back of my head in confusion. “But that doesn't answer my question.”

She looks back to me with a small blush. “Oh, what was the question?”

“I asked if you wanted ice cream.” I chuckle at her as she looks away from me in embarrassment. I can't help but pull her up into my arms. “That’s why I love you, Pinkie.”

She returns the hug with a sigh of content. “I love you too.”

“Excuse me, sir?” I hear a rather rugged voice asks.

I look over with Pinkie still in my arms and spot a royal guard. Daytime edition.

“Is there a problem?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “No sir. I was told by the princess that she requested an audience with you.”

“Luna?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “Princess Celestia.” He answers.

I gently set Pinkie down as I face the guard. What would Celestia want to talk about? We don't really know each other that well. We kinda just give each other our respect, but we never tried to make a friendship.

“Um, sure.. What time?” I ask.

“At your convenience, sir.”

I look over to Pinkie. “Do you mind?”

She shakes her head with a smile. “Not at all!” She then looks to the guard. “Let her know we will be there right away.”

He gives her a salute and takes his leave.

“This is very odd.” I admit.

“Why?” Pinkie asks.

“Well, you know Luna and I are rather good friends. The same can't be said about Celestia. I don't know, we never really clicked with each other.” I reach into my pockets and feel the bits I have. “Not to mention she has been rather kind to me lately. It makes me wonder why.”

“Well, lets not waste time thinking what it might be and go see her!” She says just before taking my hand into her spitcurl.

I just follow silently as Pinkie drags me along. I’m rather worried about what this could be about.

* * *

The guards showed us to the throne room upon our arrival. Pinkie and I stood in front of the door and wait for the go ahead to enter inside. A guard comes from the throne room and gives us a nod as he opens the door. Pinkie and I both walk in, me more reluctant than her. I just follow behind her as I take a look around the room. I will admit this place is rather beautiful. It leaves me in awe everytime I see it. Like a wonder of the world.

I find myself lost in thought as I bump into Pinkie. I quickly right myself as I look towards the throne. There sits Celestia. Looking down upon us with her motherly smile. No matter how many times I see her, she always has that smile. 

“Thank you for coming, Anonymous.” She looks over to Pinkie. “Nice to see you here as well, Pinkie.”

I give a quick bow alongside Pinkie.

“Well, we weren't doing anything important.” I admit.

She gives a few nods. “I’ve heard talk about what has been happening in Ponyville.”

Pinkie and I both shrink a little at that. 

“Yeah, something did happen.” I say.

“Care to elaborate?” She asks.

“Twilight probably did a fine job letting you know.” I answer trying to hold back the bitterness in my tone.

“Forgive me, Anon. I simply worry over what happens.” She shakes her head. “I understand, It’s none of my business.”

I feel a little bad about snapping at her as a small sigh leaves me.

“No, it’s alright. I just don't think this is any of your concern, nor your students, or her friends.” I look back to her. “Was that all, Princess?”

She lets out a sigh as she rises from her throne and walks over to us.

“No, Anon. While I do wonder what has happened. That is not why I called you here.” She looks over to Pinkie. “Do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?”

I rest my hand on Pinkies shoulder. “I trust Pinkie. Whatever you can say to me, you can say to her.” I step up.

Pinkie looks to Celestia unsure, then back to me.

“Anon, I really don't mind wai-”

I pull her to my hip. 

“As I said.” I look to Celestia as she looks directly into my eyes. “I have no problem with Pinkie being here. Do you have a problem with it?”

This is also something else that happens whenever I am around the princess. I get really defensive and protective. I never notice it at the time, but I always remember it after. Celestia’s eyes soften some as she gives a nod. 

“She may stay.” Celestia nods her head towards a door located near her throne. “Lets take this someplace more private.”

She takes the lead as Pinkie and I follow after her. I can tell Pinkie is giving me a worried look. Shes never seen me act like this around ponies. Again, I never notice it at the time. Even as I followed the princess I kept my guard up. She lead us to a small sitting room of some kind. She takes her seat on a rather large and plush pillow. Another was set across from her. I take my seat on it as Pinkie takes her seat on the same pillow as me.

I make sure to put my arm around her as to give her better balance. Also to keep her close while the princess is here. I just always get this weird feeling from her.

“Thank you for baring with my presence, Anon.” Celestia says with some hurt in her tone.

I can see Pinkie look up to me, then back to the princess. I could tell she is very uncomfortable right now. I remain silent as the room slowly fills with an uneasy air.

A long sigh leaves the princess. “Anon, I know we never got off on the right hoo- er, foot, but I truly wish nothing but the best for you.” She hangs her head in shame. “If I had known what happened to you. That the guards would be so cruel.. That, that..” I feel my heart stop beating as her head rises to look at me. Small trails of tears running from her eyes and down her cheek. “To think my ponies would be so cruel.”

Was she talking about the day I arrived? Sure the guards didn't feed me or anything, but I kinda let all that go. My thoughts don't go further as Celestia looks over to a desk and uses her magic to retrieve what looks like a letter of some kind. It slowly floats over and settled into my hands. I looks down to the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear, Princess Celestia._

_Today I learned ~~that ponies are real jerks~~ ”_

_~~That ponies are ignorant.~~ _

_~~I couldn't believ~~ _

_Princess, I don't know what to believe anymore. Anon is always nice to everypony he meets. He even took us to cloudsdale to watch a wonderbolts show. Not only that, he took us all to Cloud nine. CLOUD NINE! He paid and everything! That’s not what hurts me so much, Princess. During this entire time, ponies were harassing Anon. Calling him a monster or an animal. The guards even told Rainbow Dash and Pinkie to keep him in line. Like he was a dog! I always thought ponies were suppose to be accepting. Have I always been wrong?_

_You sent me to Ponyville to learn the magic of friendship and it hurts to see so many ponies act coldly towards something they don't understand. I’m sorry to dump this on you, Princess. I just haven't been feeling too good after visiting Cloudsdale._

“I got more than a few letters from the elements on what happened in Cloudsdale.” I could catch a hint of anger in her words. “Call me foolish, but I have always thought my little ponies would be the first to accept another with open hooves, no matter their differences.” She bites her lip some. “I thought it was true, till you arrived. It was then that I saw my ponies for what they truly are. When did I become such a bad leader, Anon?”

That really caught me off guard. How is anyone suppose to answer a question like that?

“You can't blame yourself for what other ponies do.” I rub the back of my neck at that. “I don't blame you. How can I blame you? It wasn't you who called me a monster or freak..” I feel myself slowly start to sink as I think it over. “Pet, animal..” I rub my face some. “It would be selfish for me to blame you for any of that. You may rule them, but you don't control them. They have free will and they will do what they want.”

“No.” I slowly look back up as the princess locks her eyes with mine. “I can blame myself.. I’ve made so many mistakes with you. So many that it hurts when more is piled on.” She looks over to a desk again and pulls out another letter. “Twilight sent me that a few weeks after your arrival.”

I look to the letter and read it like the one before. 

_Dear, Princess Celestia._

_I have some good news about Anon! He was here at the library reading as he usually does on his spare time. I told you a few days ago that he wasn't doing too well getting a job, but I think that has changed today. Applejack came over and asked him for his help directly! I have to say that I am proud she came to him over many of the other ponies that work in town. I’m hopeful that things are turning around for him._

_But that isn't the main reason why I write this letter. Before Applejack made her offer. Anon and I were talking about you. He told me that you left him on our planet with no means to survive. I tried to defend your honor, but he did have a point. Anon came to our world with nothing, not even his own memories. Why didn't you give him even a little currency to help him?_

_I know you left him in my care. I just have to agree with Anon that it is rather odd. Chances are that Anon may have turned it down anyways, being as stubborn as he is. Still, it just worries me that Anon is slowly starting to resent you. I don't know why, but I can feel like he wants to blame somepony for everything, and that pony might be you. Please don't take what Anon says seriously, he still hasn't been having a great time here. I heard from Rainbow that a pony threw a rock at him yesterday._

_I just remembered that Anon left his tool bag here! Better bring it back before he gets worried.”_

I set the letter down. I guess in many ways Twilight is right. I do resent the princess some.

“I have failed you, Anon.” Celestia says. “It is only now do I try and repent for these past events. I know they may not mean much to you, but please know that I am truly sorry.”

Celestia bows her head to the ground, as if waiting my judgement on her very soul. I look to the letter and then over to Pinkie. She has her eyes locked on the princess, a sad look on her face. I look back to Celestia unsure what to do in this moment. I feel like I just want to leave, to say nothing. Yet, I know that wouldn't be right. I hesitantly reach over and rest my hand on Celestias hoof.

“You have no reason to be sorry.” I say. “Twilight was right though. I probably would’ve turned down the money, even if you offered. Those days, yeah I resented you, downright hated you.” Celestia slowly looks up to me with slightly watered eyes. “But,” I look over to Pinkie. “I can't hate you for how my life is now.” I look back to her. “I’m happy. Even with all the problems. I’m truly happy, Celestia. For that, I thank you. You gave me a chance, to let me out of that dungeon. I wouldn't be here if it weren’t for you and your sister.”

I remove my hand from her hoof. “Thanks, for everything.”

I feel Pinkie squeeze me tightly. Celestia uses a hoof to clear the tears that were in her eyes. She can't help but chuckle some to herself.

“You are everything your friends have told me about. Thank you, Anonymous.” She says, her voice sounding lighter than before.

“Hey,” I catch her attention. “My friends call me Anon.”

Her smile grows even larger. “Of course. Thank you, Anon.” She quickly looks over to the door. “I don't wish to waste anymore of your time.”

I could feel Pinkie elbow me some as she looks at the princess. I look back and notice a certain look in her eyes.

“Well, we have time to spare.” I say. “Luna told me that you two use to prank the guards? Tell me about that.”

She smiles turns to a chuckle. “Ah, that was many centuries ago. Are you sure you want to hear an old mare prattle on about her youth?”

I look to Pinkie and give her a wink.

“I wouldn't mind.” I say facing the princess.

Pinkie comes in. “We have the time.”

The princess gives a single nod. “Well, before my sister and I were rulers, we use to get into our fair share of trouble.”

* * *

“Are you ready to leave, Anon?” Pinkie asks.

I look away from my journal and up to her. 

“Everything packed?” She gives a nod. “Alright, what time is the train leaving?”

“Not for an hour or so.” She informs me.

“Alright, thank you for packing.” I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggles some. “No worries, Anon.” She walks over and looks at the page I’ve been working on. “You wrote this down too?”

I nod. “Seems like an important time in my life.”

“Those stories were pretty funny.” She add with a chuckle. “Pink fur enchantment on the royal guards armor. Hilarious!”

I chuckle at that as well. “Yeah, who would’ve guessed the princess’ knew how to have fun back then.” I look back to my page written. “I’ve been an idiot.” I shake my head some. “Angry at her for no reason.”

Pinkie nuzzles my arm. “That’s in the past now.”

I nod. “Yeah, I guess it is.” I look over to a clock. “Guess I should get ready while I still have the time.”

Pinkie agrees. “Might as well.”

I pick up my quill and think of what to write.

__

_It’s time to head home now. I know it’s going to be hard,_

I look over to Pinkie as she watches me write.

__

_but I have somepony that will be there for me._

I slowly close the book.

“Don’t worry, Anon. Everything will work out.” Pinkie assures me.

“I hope so, Pinkie. I hope so.” I say just before I walk into the bathroom. 

Today is going to get harder before it gets easier.


	21. Day Twenty Eight p2

Pinkie and I are currently riding along in the train. We weren't far from Ponyville now. I look down and find Pinkie is still resting her head on my lap as she takes a quick nap. I keep petting her as to try and calm my nerves. Pinkie will be with me this time. I don't need to worry so much. It still doesn't help though, I find my mind wondering what will be said. How our friends will react. 

“We will be arriving in Ponyville in five minutes!” A voice calls from an intercom.

Pinkie doesn't seem to notice the voice as she continues to sleep. I smile some as I shake her gently.

“Hey, Pinks. Time to get up.” I coo softly into her ear.

“Mmm.. Are we there yet?” She asks in a sleepy tone.

“Five minutes out. Are you still tired? You can sleep more if you want.” I say.

She shakes her head. “I’m alright.” She sits up and leans against me. “Did you get any sleep?”

I shake my head. “Not really, just been thinking.” I admit.

“Don't worry, Anon. I’ll be there for you.”

I can't help but pull her close to me. I love her, I really do.

“I love you, Pinkie.” I whisper to her.

“I love you too, Anon.” She says with a sigh of content.

“Destination, Ponyville! Please don't forget your bags!” We both hear come from the intercom.

I look to Pinkie feeling a little better about what we are going to face. 

“Lets go, Pinkie.”

She gives a determined nod as I grab our bags. We exit the train with a few other ponies as well. We look around at Ponyville as if we haven't seen it in ages. I look over to Pinkie. 

“So, what should we do first?” I ask.

“Lets drop our stuff off at your place.” Pinkie says.

I nod. “Good idea.”

Pinkie and I both turn down a lone dirt road and follow the path. It didn't take very long to make it to my place. The first thing I noticed didn't really help me feel better. Some of my windows were boarded up. From what I could see, they were broken. Pinkie and I walk up to my front door and notice the door looks like it was bucked in by something as well. 

I shake my head some as I unlock the door and push it open. The hinges sounding worse for wear. What greets me next doesn't actually shock me as much. My entire house is tore up. It’s as if a literal tornado ran itself around the place. I just ignore it as I set our belongings down.

“Who could’ve done this?” Pinkie asks.

“I have an idea.” I say sadly. “Might as well inspect the damage.”

I walk around my home and see key locations were heavily damaged. Mostly the living room and bedroom. I knew who did this, yet I don't blame her either. She was always very hot headed. At least someone had the decency to try and repair what she broke. The place is still a mess though. I walk over to my couch that came out somewhat unscathed and take a seat. 

Pinkie takes her place next to me as I stare at the wall.

“We can fix this, Anon. I know we can.” Pinkie tries to encourage me.

I nod. “I know, but can we fix our friendship?” I say doubtfully.

She pulls me into an embrace. “Of course! A true friend always forgives, Anon.”

I can't thank Pinkie enough for being with me right now. She seems to always know just what to say.

“I think we should leave. I don't want to be here.” My voice strains some.

“I understand. I think I want to talk to the Cakes some. Let them know i’m back.”

I stand up. “That sounds like a plan.”

* * *

The entire walk to sugarcube corner, I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched. No one directly looked at us, yet I could tell that they were watching us in the corner of their eyes. I feel that dread slowly build, like the first month of my arrival. I try to ignore it as I follow after Pinkie. She isn't hopping around like she usually does. Which is probably a sign that she too if getting this weird feeling.

Pinkie walks into Sugarcube corner without a single pause. The small bell ringing out as we enter. I look over to see Mrs.Cake at the counter. Her eyes seem to lighten up as she looks to Pinkie and I.

“Oh! Pinkie, you’re back!” She walks around the counter and takes Pinkie into a motherly type hug. “I was so worried when I found your letter! Are you feeling better? What happened?”

Pinkie looks taken back by Mrs.Cake forwardness. I know Pinkie has always seen Mrs. Cake as a mother figure. We still haven't talked much about her family, but I can tell that some things are rather strained on the parents side.

“Nothing, Mrs.Cake. Anon and I just needed to get out of town for a little.” She admits.

“Are ponies acting nasty to him again?” She asks with a certain fire to her words.

I quickly come in. “Nothing like that, Mrs.Cake. Just some personal stuff.”

“Where did you two go?” She asks Pinkie.

“Canterlot for a few days.” 

“I’m just glad you’re alright. You usually don't leave without saying goodbye.” Mrs.Cake lets go of Pinkie.

“Sorry about that. We didn't have the time.” Pinkie says shamefully.

“No need to beat yourself up. I understand how kids can get.” Mrs.Cake says with a smile. “I remember when Carrot and I use to sneak out together an-”

“Whoa, Honey buns!” Mr. Cake comes running out from the back. “What did I tell you about telling those stories to ponies?” He looks over and his eyes go wide when he sees Pinkie. “Pinkie!” He hugs her as well. “Good to see you’re back. The twins have been missing you.”

“Good to be back, Mr.Cake.” She says with a smile.

Mr.Cake lets her go. “I need to get the cake out of the oven. When are you good to work again? Are you feeling better?”

Pinkie shrinks back some. “Um, I still need to help Anon with something important. I’ll be sure to let you know when we finish.”

They both seem to understand that whatever Pinkie is talking about means a lot to her.

“Alright, your room is still here. Let us know when you’re ready.” Mrs. Cake says.

“Thank you.” Pinkie says with a smile. She looks over to me. “Come on, Anon.”

I follow Pinkie as she walks out of the store. 

“You take care of her!” Mrs. Cake shouts to me.

I give her a nod as I close the door behind me.

“So where to now?” I ask.

“I think we should talk to Twilight first. She’s probably been keeping tabs on everypony.”

“You doing alright?” I ask hearing a certain choke in her voice.

Pinkie looks up to me with some tears in her eyes.

“I-It’s nothing. I’m just happy to see that some things haven't changed.”

I take a knee and give her a hug.

“I understand. Don't worry, Pinkie. We’ll get through this.”

We both pull slightly away and meet for an intimate kiss.

“I love you, Anon.” She says.

“I love you too, Pinkie.”

I stand back up to my full length. Pinkie looks over to Twilight’s treebary in the distance. Time to get this over with.

* * *

Pinkie and I stand at the door to the library. Neither of us want to be the one to knock on the door. I decide to man up and take the final step. I raise my hand and get ready to knock, that’s until the door opens on its own. I look down to see Spike standing there. His face changes from shock, to sadness as his eyes fill with tears. He quickly turns away and runs inside as he starts to cry.

I look down to Pinkie with the same expression of uncertainty. We don't take a single step in any direction as we hear the sound of hooves approaching. Twilight comes around the corner and stops mid-step as she sees us.

“A-Anon..” She looks over to Pinkie. “Pinkie..”

Pinkie and I both freeze up as Twilight quickly trots up and pulls us into an embrace. Tears flowing freely as she cries some to herself. I look down as Pinkie uses her right hoof to hug Twilights back. I could only rest my right hand on her head, as I am currently standing.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn't know.” Twilight pleads. “I tried to stop her but..”

“Shhh.” Pinkie coos softly. “It’s alright. Just let it out.”

“T-Then Applejack, we couldn't..”

I can't help but feel my heart start to hurt as I look down to Twilight as she stutters past her tears. Slowly she starts to taper out as only a few hiccups are left. She pulls away and wipes her face clean. 

“I-I’m sorry for that outburst.” She says with some sniffles till present.

“You don't have to apologize for something like that.” I speak up. “May we come inside?”

She gives a few slow nods. “That would be best.”

We follow Twilight as she leads us to the main room. She summons a few pillows for us to sit on. We take our seats and just sit around in silence. Twilight looks up to her room.

“I don't think Spike will be joining us. Hes been feeling rather guilty lately.”

“Why would he feel guilty?” I ask.

She looks at me. “I don't really know. He said something about you showing up at Rarity’s that night.”

I find my mind flashing back to that night. I clench my fist some. I shouldn't have been so angry at him. He is still a kid after all. I look up to Twilights room.

“I don't mind.” I hear Twilight say.

“What?” I look to her.

“Talk to him. That’s what you’re thinking about, right?” I give a nod. “I don't mind. I have a feeling he needs to talk to you.”

I look over to Pinkie as she gives me a single nod. I briefly run my hand over her cheek as she leans into my palm some. I stand up and don't hesitate as I walk up the stairs to Twilight’s room. I enter inside and spot Spike’s basket, a large lump under a blanket. I head up and take a seat next to it. 

“I want to be alone, Twilight.” He says sadly.

“This isn't Twilight.” I answer.

I see him freeze up underneath the covers. Slowly he starts to shake some.

“What’s the matter?” I ask.

“I didn’t know.” He says sadly.

“What didn’t you know?”

“I didn't know you were trying to help Rainbow Dash.”

I gently reach over and pull the covers off him some. He looks up to me with tears in his eyes.

“That’s no reason to be sad, Spike.” I say honestly.

“But it is! I didn't tell you anything! I-I was so mad at you when I saw Rainbow Dash. I don't know what happened, but she looked terrible. When I heard it was you, I-I just..” He starts to cry more.

“Hey, you shouldn't feel bad about what you did.” He looks back up to me. “You were protecting a friend. I’m proud of you.” I say honestly. 

“But, you’re my friend too.” He says sadly.

I nod. “That I am. You didn't know what was happening though, so I don't blame you. So don't go beating yourself up over this.”

He sniffles some. “So, you forgive me?”

I pat him on the head some. “Nothing to forgive, buddy.” I reach into my pocket and pull out a few bits. “Buy yourself something. I think Twilight wants to talk in private.”

He gives a small nod as he clears his tears away. He takes the bits and slowly gets up and walks out of the room. I follow after him as he continues out the front door. I return to my seat as Twilight gives me a thankful smile.

“He seems better.” She says.

I nod. “I think he’ll be fine.” I let out a sigh. “I told him you wanted to talk in private. I would assume that was the right thing to do?”

She nods. “Correct.” She looks slightly guilty. “You’re probably wondering why your home is in disarray.”

I nod. “I do wonder, but I also have a good idea what may have happened.”

She shakes her head some. “It happened the morning after you left. Rainbow woke up in a panic. She wasn't sure if the night before was a dream or not. When the girls told her that it all happened, she changed. She quickly flew out of my home towards yours. We chased after her, but by the time we got to your house, she was tearing it apart. We could hear her calling your name the entire time.

She found your letter about leaving for awhile. She tried to fly past us, but Applejack was fast enough to catch her. They fought for awhile, but AJ was able to tie her up. We tried to calm Rainbow down, but she kept saying that she had to find you, she had to make it right. It took a few hours, but she slowly started to lose the fight as her energy burned away.

We sat her down and told her everything that happened. That, we knew about everything. She didn't seem to care, she just kept asking if we knew where you went. We weren't sure, your letter only said that you and Pinkie were leaving and would be back soon. After some time she stopped struggling, so we untied her. She just sat at your front door not saying anything. 

Before any of us could stop her, she was gone. We haven't spoken to Rainbow since the day you left. Ponies only catch glimpses of her as she does her job, then she leaves just as quickly. Fluttershy could hear her crying in her house. We thought it was best to give her time alone.”

My heart slowly starts to burn as I listen to Twilight speak. I knew it would be bad, but even then, I slightly hoped it wouldn't be this bad.

“How are the others holding up?” Pinkie asks.

“Just as well as I am.” She chuckles sadly. “It hurts to see this. We know we can't help Rainbow Dash. Not with something like this.”

I feel my teeth clench some. I can't even speak right now as my mind runs over that night again. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Pinkie asks.

Twilight looks to me. “Not we.”

I understand what she is hinting at, but can I really face Rainbow so soon?

“I-I don't know.” I say. “How am I suppose to go about this?”

“I can cast the cloud walking spell on you and Pinkie. I think you both should be there.”

I rub my face some in thought. What the hell do I say to her? 

“Anon,” I look over to Pinkies pleading look. “We need to help her.”

I have no other choice in this matter. “Alright, lets do this.”

“Thank you, Anon.” Twilight says with a smile.

“Don't thank me yet.” I say as her horn lights up. 

She was done in a few minutes. She also let us borrow her hot air balloon to get to Rainbows home. My heart fills with doubt as Rainbows home comes into view. I want to postpone this moment, to just ignore it for another day. I guess no one really wants to face a moment like this, but I have to. I look over to Pinkie as her face looks about the same as my own, worried. I don't know what will happen, but I hope we can all part friends.

* * *

We land at the ends of Rainbows cloud home. Pinkie and I hop out of the balloon and land onto the soft cloud below. It takes a few seconds to adjust, but we slowly make our way to Rainbows front door. I feel my stomach tie in a knot as I hear something from within. It’s faint, but I knew what the sound is. It’s Rainbow and she’s crying. I look over to Pinkie and spot the worrying look on her face.

I let out a long sigh as I place a few knocks on the door. I hear Rainbow sniffle some as the sound of her walking towards the door are present. I brace myself as the door slowly opens. Rainbow looks up to me, I can almost see a large amount of relief behind her tears. Slowly she looks down to Pinkie. She looks away from her with a cringe as she slams the door in our faces. 

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I feel as if leaving would be the best thing, but chances are that’s just my nerves acting up. I reach my hand for the cloud knob and give it a gentle twist. It’s unlocked. I cautiously poke my head inside. 

“Rainbow?” I callout. I don't get an answer, but I can hear the sniffling inside her bedroom. “We’re coming in.” I say.

Pinkie and I enter into her home. It’s definitely not looking too good. Things have been thrown around, everything looks unkempt. What the hell am I going to do to fix this?

“What should we do?” Pinkie looks to me for answers.

“I have no idea.. I guess all we can do is go up and face it.”

Pinkie gives me a nod as I take the lead. I slowly ascend the stairs towards Rainbows room. The door isn't even closed as we walk inside. Rainbow is faced down on her bed. The sound of her crying apparent. How does someone even start a conversation like this? I just walk over towards the bed and take a seat at the edge. I reach my hand over and gently stroke Rainbows mane. 

Maybe it’s a stupid thing to do. I have no idea to be honest. I’m just doing what feels right. Rainbow raises her head and leans into my hand more. The tears are still flowing as she tries to lean against my hand with more force. Almost as if her body has been missing my touch. This only makes it harder for me. My heart hurts so much right now.

“It’s never going to be the same ever again, is it Anon?” Rainbow looks up to me with sadness.

I feel my hand start to shake some as I slowly pull away from her.

“Not anymore.” I admit with a ache in my heart.

“I love you.” She says sadly.

I feel small trails of tears run down my cheek. I clench my teeth trying to hold back the choked sob that is building in my throat. I can't stand this, I can't stand seeing her like this. Nothing I do can make this all better. I knew it, Pinkie knew it and so does Rainbow. I feel my hands start to shake as I try to think of anything to make this work.

I suddenly feel something rest on my hand. I look up and see Pinkie looking to me with tears in her eyes. She looks over to Rainbow and slowly reaches over and takes her into an embrace.

“We love you too, Dashie.” Pinkie says sadly.

What else could be said? Rainbow holds onto Pinkie with all her strength. I wrap them both in my arms as we just let it all out. Nothing would ever be the same between us again. Soon we all pull away from each other. Rainbow scoots closer to me, a certain look of longing there.

“I..” She bites her lip as she looks away. “I don’t know what to feel anymore.” She admits. “My insides feel all bucked up. ” She looks away to one of her windows. “I think I need to leave for awhile.” 

My chest hurts. “Do what you need to.” Why can't I fix this?

“Just remember you have friends who care about you.” Pinkie adds. “We’ll always be there for you.”

Rainbow gives a shallow nod. Though nothing is said, I can see that she wants to be alone right now. I get up and wave for Pinkie to follow. I stop at Rainbows door to face her one last time.

“See you later, Skittles.” I say with sadness deep in my voice.

Rainbow chuckles sadly as she looks up to me. “Not if I see you first, Big guy.”

With that said, I turn back and walk away. There’s nothing I can say, nothing I can do. I made my choice and I’ve got to stick by it. It’ll hurt, boy do I know how much it’ll hurt. Life has taught me one thing though. You can't have a perfect ending, but you can make the best with what you have.


	22. Day Fifty

I rub the back of my neck nervously as I look down to my journal. I don’t know why, but I feel as if it’ll be disappointed in me for all the things that have happened. I rub my eyes trying to settle these thoughts. I know it may seem silly, but this book literally holds the collection of my life here in Equestria. I guess I’m being a little sentimental. I pick up my quill and flip to a new page.

_It’s been awhile, hasn't it? I know you’re probably wondering about how my life has gone since the last update._

I feel that strong twinge in my heart as the thought of her comes to mind.

_It’s been awhile since anyone has heard from Rainbow. The letters she's been sending seem to become fewer as the days go on. Twilight last told me that she was in Cloudsdale and planning on leaving to Las Pegasus after that._

I feel my teeth clench some.

_She hasn't sent me any letters yet. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I-I was hoping our friendship meant something to her, even if she couldn't have more._

I shake my head some. I can't blame her, she’s just emotional right now. She needs her time. It’ll all work out in the end.

_Things in Ponyville could be going better. Some of the ponies are starting to avoid me again. The news about Rainbow leaving because of me spread rather fast. They don't know the entire story, yet they still find it best to push me away. It’s not as bad when I first arrived, but I have a feeling it might happen again soon._

That’s a bit of an understatement. I’ve been losing clients left and right. When you become known as the creature that made one of the elements runaway, ponies tend to hold a grudge against you. I can only hope that things won't get as bad as my arrival here.

_There is a bit of good news to come out of all this. Pinkie and I are becoming closer. It feels like she is here every hour of the day now. I don't mind at all to be honest. I’ve become use to her being around. I will admit that having her close helps me feel better about everything. I get the feeling she probably feels the same way._

I feel a smile spread on my lips.

_Today I actually have a bit of a plan. You can keep a secret, so listen carefully._

* * *

I close my journal as I hear the sound of someone walking into my home.

“Anon?”

The sound of Pinkie's voice brings a smile to my face. 

 

“I’m in my room. I’ll be down in a minute!” I call to her.

I get up and walk over to my closet, getting dressed quickly. I don't leave her waiting as I find her sitting in the living room. I take a look around at the room again. I’ve got to find someway to thank Twilight and Applejack for helping me fix the place up. 

“So what are we going to do today?” Pinkie asks.

I walk over and take a seat next to her. I rest my arm over her shoulders as I pull her close.

“Whatever you want, Pinks.”

She looks to me with a smile as she leans a little close to me.

“Well, there’s something I’ve been dying to do since I woke up this morning.”

I feel a grin cross my lips.

“Oh really?” 

She grins back as she slowly leans closer to me.

“Mmhmm.”

No words are needed to be said as we meet in a kiss. Pinkie and I have actually gotten use to kissing each other. In fact, it feels almost weird to think what it would be like if we were to _not_ kiss each other daily. Pinkie pulls back with her usual smile, my face probably mirroring hers.

“I love you.” She says.

“Love you more.” I reply back.

She lets out a sigh of content as she leans her head against my chest. 

“Can we stay like this for awhile?”

“You don't even need to ask.” I say as I gently pet her.

I have to admit that I love moments like this with Pinkie. We don't have to do anything to enjoy the others company. Just being there for the other is enough to make our moments together perfect.

“How’s work been?” I ask.

“The usual. The Cakes have me watching the twins every so often.”

“Those two seem to be growing up rather fast.”

Pinkie nods. “They’re already saying more words.”

“Really?” That’s actually surprising to hear.

“Yup. They said mom today.”

I smile at that. “I bet Mrs. Cake was happy to hear that.”

I feel her push into me slightly.

“Of course.. but, t-they said it to me.”

I feel my heart hitch at that. 

“Wow.. That’s amazing.” I notice Pinkie is silent. “The Cakes weren't mad, were they?”

Pinkie shakes her head. 

“No, they were just as happy to hear them speak.”

I move slightly away from Pinkie so I could face her. I notice her eyes are slightly glistening.

“What’s wrong?”

She gives me a small smile. 

“I don't know. It just makes me think about my life and the future.” When she looks to me, I can see a certain unsure look in her eyes. “D-Do you think I could be a good mother?”

That question definitely catches me off guard. I can't ignore a certain pain behind those words she spoke either.

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn't you be?” I say without hesitation.

She looks away from me.

“Well, I guess i'm just afraid if I could take care of a foal full time. I only take care of the twins for a few hours at most. What if I mess up or what if they don't like me.”

I feel my smile slip some. We’ve never talked about this before, it may seem early, but I think I should bring it up.

“P-Pinkie.” She looks to me with her eyes still glistening. “You know that... That I can't-”

She puts a hoof on my lips to stop me. 

“I know, Anon.” She removes her hoof from my lips and then wipes her tears away. “We don't need to worry about this right now.” She giggles sadly. “We have a lot of time to figure out that stuff later.”

I give her a hesitant nod. She’s right, we have a lot of time to deal with that stuff later. I put my arm around her again as she rests her head on my chest. 

“Just so it’s out there.” I say catching her attention. “I think you would make a great mother.”

“Thanks, Anon.”

The silence builds between us for a few minutes.

“So, momma Pinkie?” I say with a smile.

Pinkie playfully hits my thigh.

“Don't call me that, Anon.” I can hear the smile on her face.

“I don't know. Kinda has a nice ring to it. Momma Pinkie. I might need to call you that from now on.”

Pinkie leans up as she gives me a glare, but the smile on her face makes it less effective.

“You better not.” She warns.

I smile at her as I pull her into a kiss. That throws her off guard long enough for me to jump up to my feet.

“Make me!”

I quickly run out the room as I hear the sound of hooves following after me. The sound of our laughter filling my home.

* * *

Pinkie and I are sitting on the blanket we set up under a tree in the park. After our fun, we decided that we would head over to the park and have a picnic. Pinkie was nice enough to have made everything that was set out for us. The two of us enjoyed the time together as we just relax and watch time fly by. Pinkie and I are talking to each other about random stuff. Nothing too important, just general chit chat. 

While we are mostly focused on each other. I still noticed a few ponies giving me looks out of the corner of my eye. Pinkie noticed this too and only offered me a sad smile. She’s tried her best to get some of the ponies back on my side, but not even she could stop them from believing what they thought was the truth. For the most part we ignore it though. None of them have been very vocal about me.

“Hi, Pinkie, Anon.”

Pinkie and I both look over and see Twilight standing there.

“Hey, Twi. What brings you around here?” I ask.

“Looking for you actually.” She answers.

I feel my brow raise a bit at that.

“Really? What reason?”

I watch as she uses her magic to float a letter towards me. I take it from her and look it over.

“What’s it about?” Pinkie asks.

I reread the letter over again to make sure i'm reading it right.

“I-I don't understand.” I say in disbelief.

“What?” Pinkie leans in and looks at the letter. After awhile she looks at me. “What’s wrong?”

I look to her, then Twilight, and back to the letter. It’s a simple letter actually. It’s from Celestia and she says that she is going to make a public announcement about my presents here on this planet. She believes that this will stop the xenophobia that her ponies have towards me.

“I don't know what to say.”

“This is a good thing, Anon!” Twilight says with a large smile. “You won't have to worry about ponies treating you differently anymore!”

I gulp some as I give her a nod. To tell the truth, I wasn't too happy about this. Not for the fact that ponies will treat me better. It’s just they thought of _why_ they will treat me better. They’ll probably just treat me well because they think i'm either a friend of the princess or some kind of dignitary. It won't be because they care, but fear what could happen if they act out against me.

There’s nothing I can really do. I don't want to turn something like this down either. Celestia seems to have gone through a lot of trouble to set this up.

“So when does this happen?” I ask.

“Whenever you get the free time.” Twilight adds.

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“You’ll need to go to Canterlot for the announcement.” She states matter of factly.

I look to the letter again. It doesn't say anything like that?!

“Why?”

“Ponies need to know what you look like. You don't expect Celestia to describe what you look like, do you?”

I guess that makes sense.

“Why isn't it the letter?” I ask.

Twilight perks up.

“She sent another letter to me. She wants me to be there with you, as well as Pinkie.”

“This all seems so sudden.” I admit.

Twilight gives a few nods. “I understand, but princess Celestia did state that it all happens when you get the free time. She doesn't expect you to drop everything to head over to Canterlot.”

I look to Pinkie.

“What are your thoughts on this?” I ask.

“Well, it’ll be the weekend soon. I’ve got nothing planned.” She answers.

I let out a sigh. “Me neither.” I look to Twilight. “Let Celestia know we’ll be there this week.”

She gives a nod. “Perfect. I should be able to fit this into my schedule.” She gives us a quick wave. “I’ll leave you two alone. Be sure to be ready.”

I nod. “Sure thing, Twi.”

With that Twilight walks away. I look over to Pinkie as she gives me a large smile.

“Isn't this great news?”

“I guess it is. Do you really think this will stop ponies?”

Her smile slips some. “Not all ponies, but I think a lot of them will.”

“I guess it’s better than nothing.” I slowly rise to a standing position. “Lets go back to my place. I’m getting kinda tired.”

Pinkie nods. “Perfect idea.”

* * *

Pinkie and I are back on the couch as I read a book. Pinkie is lying in my lap so she can read as well. It’s just some random adventure book I found at the library.

“Do you ever wish for a life like that?” Pinkie asks.

I chuckle. “I think everyone’s had the idea cross their minds.” I’m at the part where the pegasus is being held in a cell, the cell filling with quicksand. “But most people never realise that the danger is part of the adventure. I would much rather continue a mundane life if it means I won't drown in quicksand.”

Pinkie nods. “I would rather have a mundane life too, but sometimes my friends and I get ourselves into adventures.”

I feel my mind click back to the fact that Pinkie is an element of harmony. Even if she is laughter, I still find it shocking that she is so important to this world.

“Well, things are calm.” I admit.

“They are.” She says as she nuzzles my chest.

I look over to the clock and see that it’s about to be night time soon. Pinkie seems to notice this as well as she looks over and lets out a sad sigh.

“I better get home before it’s dark.”

As Pinkie tries to lift herself from me. I grab her hoof. She looks to me with some shock.

“Pinkie.” She is fully facing me. “I-I um..” I feel my nerves start to kick in. To think I would still have butterflies in my stomach. 

“What is it?” She asks, curiosity on her face.

“W-would you like this to be your home?” I force out.

Her eyes widen as she takes in what I said.

“W-What are you asking me?” 

I gulp again. “Well, this place is pretty big and it does get lonely.” I scratch the back of my head nervously. “I just thought that, I don't know.. Maybe you would like to live with me?”

I start to feel my nervousness grow as she just looks at me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

“T-That sounds nice.” She answers.

“Really?” I say with a smile growing.

Her eyes glisten some as she nods. “A perfect idea.” 

I can't stop myself as I wrap my hands around her and pull her into a kiss. She doesn't struggle as we enjoy this moment for all its worth. We both pull away from each other blushing heavily. 

“Welcome home.” I say.

She smiles at me. “I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”


	23. Day Fifty Two

I fall onto the couch. My entire body is burning, but I can’t help the smile on my face. I feel something settle next to me. I look over to see Pinkie is resting up against me. 

“It’s official.” I say with my smile never leaving.

Pinkie looks into my eyes with a gentle smile on her face as well.

“Yeah. We’re finally living together.” She says with love oozing from her tone.

I sit up some so she can rest her head against my chest as we cuddle some.

“Where did you hide all this stuff?” I ask as I look around the room.

I was surprised when Pinkie managed to pack everything in only a day. Even more surprised when I saw how much she actually had. Her room isn’t that big, but boy did she have more than thirty boxes packed and ready for us to move. I was thankful that I asked Applejack if I could borrow a wagon. It definitely helped make the move easier.

There was also the goodbyes. The Cakes were rather sad to hear Pinkie was leaving, but also happy that I asked her to move in with me. The twins of course didn’t understand and were crying, but Pinkie was able to get them smiling again. She talked to them like they were older ponies and they responded that way. She told them she wasn’t going to be gone for long and would still come here to work. It was enough to keep them from crying.

After the emotional stuff, then we had to deal with the physical. It may sound odd, but I didn’t want anyone else to help us with this. I like to think this entire thing is symbolic in a way. My aching back and arms just make this day feel better than ever. Speaking of not wanting help. Our friends have been in a big hoopla over Pinkie and I moving in together.

It’s understandable. Still, they haven’t stopped talking about it since Pinkie told them yesterday. I even caught Rarity trying to sneak in early this morning to get an idea of how she wants to redecorate this place. She said now that Pinkie and I are living together, then we must make this house into a home for the both of us. 

I was fine with that, but Pinkie didn’t really care either way. After a promise to meet Rarity at her home to talk designs later, she left without much of a fuss. The others stopped by as well to offer help, but each time I told them that we were fine. Twilight documented how we each felt about living together and then we got back to work.

All in all this morning was filled with a lot of stuff, but now that it’s the afternoon, the only thing on my mind is food. My stomach growls loudly to make that statement well known.

“I think I need food.” I say rubbing my stomach.

Pinkie giggles. “Want me to make you something?”

I feel an odd sensation in my body. The thought that Pinkie would get up to make me food isn’t abnormal, but the fact that she lives here and will return to my side when she’s done.. It fills me with a very warm feeling inside.

“Are you sure?” I ask. “We both are pretty tired.”

She gets up from the couch.

“I don’t mind. After all, I need to get use to this kitchen!” She says with total glee.

There’s that feeling again. She’s actually as happy as I am about this entire thing. Not that she wouldn’t be. It’s still just these weird thoughts. She’s going to make me something to eat, then she’ll be back here and later we’re going to lay in the same bed to sleep. Only to wake up looking into the others eyes. This isn’t a one time thing, this is going to happen each and every day. 

I can feel my heart flutter at those thoughts. I love her so much. Knowing she’ll always be there sets my soul soaring. I get up and decide to follow her. I enter into the kitchen and notice Pinkie’s rump sticking out from behind the fridge. I pull up a chair as she hums to herself while she looks around for something to make.

“What do you want to eat?” She asks.

“Anything is fine.” I answer.

Pinkie walks away from the fridge with a few items on her back. She walks over to the counter and turns her head so she can grab and set them down. I can see that she’s making sandwiches of some kind. I get up from my seat and walk over to the cupboard and get a few plates for us. I set them onto the counter for her. I know that some of the stuff in my kitchen is out of reach, seeing as it’s made specifically for my size.

“Thank you.” She says as she gets onto her hind hooves so she can reach the counter. 

I feel a mischievous smile grow on my lips as I walk behind her and wrap my around her stomach. She jumps a little from shock, but soon goes back to focusing on her task.

“No problem.” I say.

I slowly move my hands now as I rub her stomach some. I make sure to move low enough to reach her soft spot that’s bare of fur, but not too low as to make her uncomfortable. I can feel her body heat starting to rise.

“Anon, what’re you doing?” she asks as she tries desperately to keep her mind focused.

“I’m enjoying my mare.” I say with a smile.

She seems to shiver at my words. 

“Well don’t distract me or else I’ll make a mess.” 

I lean in some and kiss her cheek. I can see how red they are as she slowly tries to place some bread onto one of the plates. I remove my hands from her stomach and bring them up to each of her ears. I scratch them at the base as she lets out a sigh. 

“I love you,” I whisper into her ear.

“I love you too.” She answers.

I move away from her and towards the fridge. I open it and look inside.

“What do you want to drink?” I ask.

“Chocolate milk if you have it.”

I smile as I pull out the milk and set it onto the counter next to her. I also pull out some orange juice for myself. I get us both a glass and fill them up. I notice that Pinkie is already setting our plates onto the table and taking her seat. I walk over and set her glass next to her and walk over to my seat. As I look over the table at her, I can’t help but smile. 

This meal is nothing special, yet to have Pinkie be the one who made it. To have her here sharing in this moment. Nothing will ever compare to this time we’re sharing. Even as I look into her eyes I can see her giving me the same look. Nothing needs to be said between the both of us as we eat quietly. This whole thing is so surreal, yet I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Our meals are finished and I get up to take our plates to the sink. 

“Thank you, Pinkie.” I say appreciative that she made me something.

“No problem,” She gets out of her chair. “So what now?”

“We still need to unpack your stuff. I also need to return that wagon to Applejack.”

“Do you want to return the wagon while I get started on the unpacking?”

I nod. “Yeah. I won’t take long.”

Pinkie walks up to me and gets onto her hind hooves so she can hug me properly. 

“See you.”

I hug her back with just as much enthusiasm.

“See you.”

We both break away and I walk past her. I get outside and make sure that the wagon is still in good shape before I start to walk it over to Sweet Apple acres.

* * *

“Well I can’t just let you go without a housewarming gift!” Applejack says with irritation as she tries to give me a bottle of her cider.

“Pinkie’s just moving in. No need to go out of your way with gifts.”

“You and I both know where this is going.”

I let out a sigh. “Fine.”

I reach over and take the bottle of cider that was sitting on her back.

“There ya go. Now all you need to do I reckon is head on back home and get things settled.”

I give her a nod. “Sure do. Thank again, AJ.”

“No problem.”

I turn away with a wave and head towards Ponyville. I know I told Pinkie I would be back as soon as I could, but I want to get one little thing before I return.

* * *

I walk into our home with a smile and a small bag in hand. 

“Is that you, Anon?” Pinkie asks from the room above.

“Yeah! How’s it going up there?”

“Just fine. I could use a little help.”

“Be right there!”

I set the bag onto the couch as I head on up to our room. Again, the small differences make my heart flutter. Instead of it being my room, it’s our room. Instead of my home, our home. I walk into our room and look around at a few new additions. Nothing as crazy as I was expecting, just a few streamers and balloons here and there. 

“Need help?” I ask.

Pinkie gives a nod towards a box. “I have a few things in there.”

I walk up to the box and open it. The first thing I notice is a framed picture sitting on the top. I slowly reach inside and pull it out as I look at it. I’ve never seen this picture before. As I examine it closer, I find a filly version of Pinkie. Not only that, but there are a few other ponies in the picture as well. I can only assume they are her sisters and parents. 

“Is this your family?” I ask as I show her the picture.

She looks at the image and gives a small nod. I was expecting her to be a bit more enthusiastic. 

“Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head. “No, just thinking about stuff. It’s been awhile since I last saw my sisters.”

I walk over to her and look at the large empty wall behind the dresser. There’s a lone nail sitting perfectly in the center. I use to hang my hat on it, well, back when I actually had a hat. I let that thought die as I hang the picture up. 

“Looks nice.” I say.

Pinkie nods. “It does.”

“That reminds me. Wait here.”

I walk out of the room and back downstair to get the bag I left. Once I get it I return to Pinkie. 

“What’s that?” 

I smile. “I thought you would like it.”

I reach inside and pull out a framed picture with a stand. I sit in on top of the dresser as Pinkie moves closer to get a better look at it. I can see her eyes start to glisten some as she gets a clear view of what she’s looking at. I went to Sugarcube corner after visiting Applejack to get her something personal. I was surprised when the Cakes allowed me to take a picture of Pinkie when she’s playing with the twins. All three of them with large smiles on their faces. It looked like they didn’t even know the Cakes were taking a picture.

It didn’t take me long to get it framed and back to the house. 

“They’re family. Having a picture of them seems right.”

No words come from Pinkie as she looks up at me with a few tears rolling over her cheeks. I can tell she’s speechless. I lean down and use my index finger to poke her nose.

“I love you.” I say.

She starts chuckling as her tears keep falling.

“I love you too.”


	24. Tomorrow is another day

__

_It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?_

I can feel a bit of guilt over how long it’s been since my last entry but there’s been so much happening that I’ve been too busy to find the time to sit down and write down my thoughts.

__

_Sorry, there’s just been so much going on but I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear all about it, right?_

I gather my thoughts for a second as I dip my quill one more time before writing.

__

_I’m sure you’re interested in hearing about what happened with Celestia’s announcement. We can start from there but there’s plenty more where that came from. Don’t worry, I won’t disappearing on you, I have the time right now to tell you everything._

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Twilight asks with concern. “I’m sure the Princess will understand if you decide to postpone this.”

I shake my head at that. “She took the time to set this all up. I can’t back down now. Whether I’m ready or not doesn’t matter, it’s something that needs to be done.”

Twilight, Pinkie and I are on a train headed for Canterlot. It’s the day for Celestia to announce my existence to all of Equestria. We’re all rather nervous, how could we not be? There’s so much that’s going on and plenty of things to worry about. I’ve been lucky for the most part, enjoying the newfound splendors of living with my marefriend. Even now during this trying time I feel more at ease with her by my side.

Maybe it’s the fact, that should things go wrong, I’ll still be going home with Pinkie in the end.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Pinkie tries to calm Twilight.

I guess it’s kinda funny in a way that Twilight is the most nervous here. Perhaps it has something to do with everything she saw during our trip to Cloudsdale or maybe she’s just worrying because that’s the type of mare she is? She’s always been kind, worrying about her friends over how she’s doing. I appreciate her taking the time to come with us and caring so much about what may happen.

“Pinkie’s right, Twi. No need to worry so much. I’m sure the Princess has everything under control.”

Twilight takes a few breaths to calm her nerves.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just want everything to work out in the end.”

“It will, just you watch!” Pinkie comes in with enthusiasm.

I can see a small smile on Twilight’s face at hearing that.

“Thank you two for cheering me up.” She chuckles a bit. “I shouldn’t be the one that’s nervous here.”

“It’s no problem.” I look out the window to see we’re approaching Canterlot soon. “Almost there. We heading straight for the castle?”

Twilight nods. “A guard escort will be waiting for us at the station.”

I nod as I go back to looking out the window, just enjoying the scenery while I can. I can feel Pinkie lean against me, so I rest my arm on her withers as I gently stroke her fur. No worries. As long as I have Pinkie by my side, I know I can face anything that’s ahead of me.

* * *

We made it to Canterlot in once piece. As soon as we stepped out of the train we were greeted by a small regiment of guards waiting for us. A single guard breaks formation and walks towards Twilight.

“Ms.Sparkle. Your group is to follow me.”

No other words are exchanged as the guard turns on his hooves and starts walking towards the castle. Twilight looks back to us and gives a wave of her hoof to follow and we do so without question. As we start to follow him the other guards take their place around us, forming a box of sorts with us in the center. This drew a lot of attention but what I found off is that most ponies didn’t really give us a second glance. They all looked to be rather busy with something.

Ponies would look but then quickly go about their business. I can only assume this has something to do with what Celestia has planned. As we get closer to the castle, I notice a large gathering by the gate. It looks like ponies are already waiting for the announcement from Celestia. Thanks to the guard we easily get past the crown and enter into the castle. The guards lead us all the way to the throne room and quickly show us in. As we enter, I notice that both sisters are talking to each other by the throne.

“Princess, your guests have arrived.” The lead guard speaks.

The two of them look over to us as the guard from before gives a salute. Luna looks at me with a noticeable smile and Celestia still has that same old motherly type smile. Twilight, Pinkie and I walk up to the throne. Luna walks straight up to me and takes me into an embrace, which is a bit surprising but one that I don’t deny her.

“It’s been awhile.” She says.

“Not _that_ long.” I say with a chuckle.

“We’re happy to see you. Today’s the day.”

We break from our hug as she takes a few steps back to line up with her sister, who is now standing before us.

“Sure is.” I say before looking over to Celestia. “So, anything we should know about how this entire thing is going to work?”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Celestia speaks. “I’ll give my speech, once that is done I will ask you to join me on stage. From there I want you to tell everypony something about yourself. Once that’s all done, I’ll say a few more words. Nothing complicated.”

“Seems easy enough.” I admit.

“It needs to be.” Celestia states. “If things were complicated then it could lead to trouble.”

“So when’s this happening?”

“In a few hours. I still have a lot to prepare before we take the stage. I suggest you and your friends rest until I call for you.”

We all give her a nod but before we can turn to leave Celestia speaks out once more.

“Actually. Twilight, would you please accompany me?”

“Sure!” Twilight answers with a large smile.

“What would you have me do?” Luna asks.

Celestia gives her sister a smile. “I know it’s been awhile since you and Anon have spent some time together. Show him and his mate around.”

Luna nods at that, then looks over to Pinkie and me with a smile.

“Please, follow me.”

We gives Twilight a wave as we go our separate ways for the time being. Luna leads us out of the throne room and towards a direction I’m not familiar with.

“So, where we headed?” I ask curious as to where she’s taking us.

“It’s been some time since we’ve shared a meal. I wish to know how your life is treating you.”

“Well, there’s certainly a lot to talk about.” I admit.

“That’s good to hear. What about you, Laughter?”

“Oh, there’s tons of stuff to talk about!” She says with a little skip. “Anon and I recently moved in together!”

I notice Luna almost trip at hearing that but she’s quick to catch herself as she continues to walk towards what I can only assume is the dining hall.

“It’s always nice to hear how your relationship is flourishing, Anon.”

“Yeah, I can’t complain.” I say.

Things fall silent as Luna keeps leading us. Despite feeling calm about everything that’s happening, I do feel worry start to set in as I come to terms with why I’m here.

“Do you think this meeting will end well?” I ask.

Luna seems to take notice of the worry in my tone.

“Worry not, Anon. My sister could talk a manticore into accepting you, if given the chance.”

That puts a smile on my face. “Yeah, you’re right. Just feeling a bit nervous.”

I feel something settle on my leg and see Pinkie has her hoof there. She’s looking up at me with a calm smile. I don’t say anything as I rest my hand on her hoof and give it a light squeeze.

“We’re finally here.” Luna speaks.

Pinkie and I break from our gaze as we enter into the dining hall. The place is huge, mostly because Celestia throws parties here every so often. Luna, Pinkie and I take our seats and a waiter is there ready to take our orders. I decided to go with something light, as the butterflies in my stomach are still there and I don’t want to end up vomiting because of my nerves.

For the most part Luna and I talked about random things that have been happening. Pinkie even came in with some things of her own too. It was oddly normal in a way. We’d just talk about how things are going in our life and even joke about some stuff too. It actually helped a lot with calming me down.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” A new voice calls out.

The three of us turn around to see Celestia and Twilight standing there at the door.

“Is it time?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Not yet. Twilight and I just thought we’d join you three. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” I say waving to the many open seats at the table.

The two of them take their seats and also join in the conversation. This entire situation is odd, mostly because I’ve never really casually spoken with Celestia, except that one time. So it’s just a bit weird for me. Though that doesn’t stick as we all get back to sharing various stories. It’s actually nice to see everyone acting so calm despite what is ahead of us. I just know in the end everything will be alright.

* * *

__

_Everything went better than expected. Not much else was noteworthy about the announcement itself. It went just as Celestia planned. All the ponies knew about me and after that day I noticed many of them treated me with at least some level of respect. Though I’m not too sure how ponies in other places would treat me, I was content with those around me at least being nicer._

I feel myself pause for a moment as I think about what happened next. I let out a small sigh as I dip my quill again.

__

_I guess I should tell you about the day Rainbow came back. I’d like to tell you that everything was fine and dandy but that’d be a lie. However, it turned out as well as I expected it to._

* * *

I come here often after everything that’s happened. I lean against the same tree and look out at the lake. My mind thinks about her. Did I do the right thing? It’s been so long since Rainbow and I have talked and she for the most part has gone off the grid. No one know’s where she is or what she’s doing but I hope she’s alright. I know I can’t make everyone happy but I don’t want her to be hurt either. I let out a sigh as I close my eyes and try to let my thoughts drift away.

“Hey, Anon.”

I feel my heart hitch as that voice enters into my ears. I’m almost too afraid to open my eyes, wondering if my mind is just playing tricks on me. However, I steady my nerves and open my eyes. Standing there, only a few feet away, is Rainbow. She’s actually there.

“Rainbow? Is that really you?” I ask unsure if what I’m looking at is real.

She chuckles nervously. “Yeah, it’s me.”

We both fall into silence. I’m still in shock that she’s actually here right now and I don’t know what to say now that she’s here. I had all these things from before I wanted to say and yet none of it is coming out. In fact, I don’t even realise it until I’ve already done it. I’m holding Rainbow now, probably in one of the strongest embraces I’ve ever given anyone. I don’t know why, but this feels right.

“I’ve been worried.” I say with a slight choke in my voice.

I can feel my eyes starting to water some. I don’t know why I feel like crying but I can’t help the flood of emotions i’m feeling. I can feel Rainbow frozen in my hold but soon she relaxes and pats my back some.

“Sorry about that. I just had a lot on my mind I had to get straight.”

I pull away from Rainbow a bit so I can face her.

“No, _I’m_ sorry, Rainbow. This is all my fault.” I let go of her as I look away ashamed. “This never would’ve happened if I was stronger... If I...” I clenched my teeth some. “wasn’t afraid of losing you. Yet in the end that’s what happened. Not only that but I hurt you.”

The silence once against comes back. I’ve been trying to live my life but Rainbow has always been on my mind. I feel guilty after everything that’s happened.

“Are you done?” She asks.

I turn back to face her and see that she looks rather annoyed.

“I don’t blame this on you.” She says. “Not all of it, at least. We both could’ve done things differently but that’s in the past now. I’ve taken a lot of time to think and while I traveled all around Equestria I ended up finding something I lost a long time ago.”

“What did you find?” I ask surprised to hear how confident Rainbow is speaking.

She smiles a bit. “Well, it’s complicated. There was this friend I had a long time ago and we didn’t end things well between us. She found me in Las Pegasus and we got to talking. Anyways, it got pretty sappy and in the end I realised I didn’t want the same thing to happen between us. You’re my friend and I always stick by my friends, no matter what.”

Really? After all this time Rainbow has worked through everything that’s happened?

“So, you’re fine?” I ask still a bit dazed.

She shakes her head. “Of course not. Just being near you hurts but I’ve found someone willing to help me through it all. In a way you can’t help me.”

Wait, is Rainbow says what I think she’s saying?

“You and this friend are together?” I ask.

She chuckles a bit nervously. “Well, nothing official... We’re kinda just testing the waters. A lot happened between us, let’s just keep it at that.”

“That’s um... That’s great.” I say unsure how to take all this information.

“There’s a reason I came back, Anon.” Rainbow says looking rather sad. “I don’t think I’m ready to come back to Ponyville just yet and I want you to tell my friends I’m doing fine.”

“Why me? Why not send them another letter?” I ask.

I can see her eyes glisten some. “Because, I wanted to give you this myself.”

Rainbow sits on her rump and takes off the crystal prism that was still on her neck. She looks at it in her hooves one last time and hands it over to me. I feel my heart hitch again.

“I... I see.” Is all I can say.

“Time for me to move on, Anon.” Rainbow says. “I’ll be back later once I have this all figured out. No worries.”

I can only sit there with the necklace in my hands as I watch Rainbow getting ready to fly off.

“Hey.” She stops and turns back to face me. I know I’m crying but even so I force myself to smile. “Good luck, Skittles.”

She lets out a small chuckles as she too starts to shed tears. “Good Luck with Pinkie, Knucklehead.”

She doesn’t say anything else as she quickly flies away. Once she’s gone, do I stop holding myself back.

* * *

__

_I cried in that spot for a while but eventually I was all cried out._

I let out a shaky sigh as I try to reel my emotions back in.

__

_Rainbow is sending messages to her friends again. I haven’t gotten a single letter but I feel that everything that needed to be said was shared that day. From what I hear, she’s having a great time with this old friend of hers. I guess her name is Gilda and they’ve grown pretty close since the last letter we got._

I tap my quill absent mindedly as I look at the necklace sitting at the corner of my desk.

__

_I don’t know what to do with it but I feel that one day, when Rainbow comes back, I’ll give it to her but as an actual present from a friend. I don’t know._

I shake these feels away as I bring my mind come back to reality.

__

_It’s not all bad. In fact, I know you’ll love this next part. To be honest, it’s going to be a challenge to put it into words, so I hope you can bear with me._

* * *

It’s been awhile since I last saw Rainbow and talked to her friends. Things have settled down once again but during this time I had other things on my mind. Right now, Pinkie and I are at the very restaurant where we had our date all those months ago. I’m watching her eating pasta with a large smile on her face. I know she enjoys these dates we have every so often. I can’t help myself as I too feel myself smile while watching her. She takes notice of this as she looks up at me.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” I say honestly.

I can see her face cover in a blush as she looks down at her plate.

“Come on, Anon. You’re embarrassing me.” She says with a smile.

This is it. It’s the moment I’ve been waiting for. I could feel it deep down in my very soul that no moment would ever be as perfect as this one. My heart is pounding in my chest and I can feel my hands start to shake as I reach into my jacket pocket. I get up from my seat and Pinkie eyes me curious as to what I’m doing. Slowly I walk to her side and take a knee next to her. Her eyes slowly widen as she looks at me kneeling before her.

“W-What are you doing?” She asks in shock.

I smile at her as I show her the small box that was in my pocket. As I look at her I can feel my heart stop beating rapidly. It’s like I hit a state of enlightenment. I knew what I wanted and she is right in front of me.

“Pinkie,”

“Oh, what is happening?” I hear her whisper to herself.

“I have been on this rock for a very long time.”

“This can’t be happening.” She continues to mutter.

“Ever since we met I knew there was something special about you. Even if our first meeting wasn’t the best, you tried your hardest to make up for that. You became my friend, Pinkie. And slowly, you because more than that to me. You are my marefriend but now I want something more from you.” I pause for a moment to center my thoughts. “Pinkie, I love you. I can’t live without you and I want to spend every single day with you. I want us to grow old together and have fun together. I want you to be by my side until the very end of time.”

I slowly open the box to reveal the one thing I spent all my bits on. The one true gift I pray she’ll accept.

“Pinkie, will you marry me?” I ask.

I didn’t notice it at the time but all the chatter in the restaurant had fallen silent since I started talking. Everyone in the place was on edge just like me, as they wait to hear her answer.

“T-This isn’t a joke?” She asks in disbelief.

“Never.” I answer.

I see her eyes start to tear up. “Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” She screams.

I feel everything settle for me as I take out the necklace and ring from the box and clasp it around her neck. That was all I could manage before she pulled me into one of the deepest kisses we have ever shared. All around us I could hear ponies clopping their hooves together. Slowly we break apart but Pinkie seems to be lost in her own thoughts now.

“I-I’m getting married.” She says in shock.

“I know.” I chuckles a bit at her reaction, though on the inside I fared no better.

“I gotta make plans! I-I need to organize the party and everything!” She says looking really nervous.

I pull her close once again and it helps calm her a bit as she rests her head against my chest.

“We have all the time in the world to worry about that stuff later.” I say honestly. “For now, how about we head on back home and get some rest? Then tomorrow, we can tell our friends the good news.”

I can feel her giggling now as I hold her.

“Of course!”

* * *

__

_That’s right. I asked her to marry me! Are you just as happy as I am? I swear, when she said yes, I felt as if I could take on the world! You want to hear about the wedding too, right? Well, don’t worry. I won’t leave you hanging._

I quickly dip my quill as I start to feel my excitement coming back at the memory of that day.

* * *

It’s finally the day. Everything is ready and there’s nothing else I can do other than wait. I’m dressed in one of the finest suits I’ve ever seen Rarity make. No fabric was spared in the creation of it. It wasn’t even a few hours ago she was helping me put it on, fussing over some of the smallest things. Once she was done with me she left to go check on Pinkie. Which I’m sure she’s getting the same treatment. Though Rarity isn’t the only friend to be on edge right now.

Twilight spent a few weeks constantly going over the various plans we had. Making sure deliveries were on time and food was on schedule. It took Pinkie and I some force to make her sleep before the wedding but at least she looked a lot better when I last saw her. Fluttershy has also been working hard to make sure her animal friends were ready for the music and Applejack also made sure everything was ready with the food. Even going out of her comfort zone to make dishes that were more appropriate for a wedding in Canterlot.

That’s where we are after all. Celestia invited us to use her place for the wedding, as it was a monument of sorts for one of the elements to get married. However, she was surprised when Pinkie and I requested her to be our priestess. I could tell she was happy to have been asked and accepted. Luna is my best mare and for the most part she’s been calm this entire time. Excited to be the best mare but calm nonetheless. As for Pinkie’s best mare. Well, it’s Rainbow.

I don’t know how Pinkie did it but she said she wanted all her friends to be here for this moment and that’s what she did. She found Rainbow somehow and got her to come to her wedding, if only for the day. I haven’t seen or talked to Rainbow but all of her friends have and she’s been telling them about all the fun stuff she’s been doing with her friend Gilda. I’m glad she’s here. It wouldn’t be the same without her, despite all that’s happened.

“Are you ready?”

I jump some as I turn to face Luna who is standing by the door.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

She smiles at me and gives a nod. “Five minutes. Good luck.”

She doesn’t say anything as she leaves to take her place at the stage. I can feel my heart pounding now but I wouldn’t have it any other way. This moment is what I’ve been waiting for and now I finally get to take the final step with the mare I love.

* * *

I’m standing at the door that leads into the hall. I can hear the birds Fluttershy brought singing and the doors slowly opening. If my heart was beating any faster it would probably explode at this point. I steel myself over as I close my eyes and take one last steady breath in and let it out. I open my eyes and find they fall onto Pinkie. She’s standing there in her white dress and my heart slows. She’s looking at me with a smile. I feel myself start to walk to the altar but in my mind I don’t know if I’m actually walking.

I can’t look away from Pinkie as I make my way all the way up to her. We’re standing side by side and everything is hazy. Even as Celestia speaks I can’t really hear what she’s saying.

“I do.” I feel myself say.

It’s odd in a way how right now everything feels perfect.

“I do.” Pinkie says.

“Anon, you had some vows you wished to share?” Celestia asks with some pride in her voice.

I nod as I take a knee so that I’m face to face with Pinkie.

I look down at myself and chuckle a bit. “This kinda seems familiar doesn’t it?” Pinkie giggles as she nods her head slightly. “I was in this very pose when I asked you to marry me and now I do it again so that I can make my vow to you.” I look into her eyes as they glisten some. “Pinkie. There aren’t really any words I can say right now to truly express what you mean to me. So I would like to ask you to do something with me.”

“Do what?” She asks.

“Promise me, Pinkie. Pinkie promise that you will never leave. That you will always love me, in sickness and in health. That even though we may argue or fight that we will find a way to work it out. That no matter the obstacle, we will prevail, together. Promise me and I will do the same.”

I see her mouth open but I place a finger on her lips. “This promise will be a little different.”

She looks at me confused as I take her hoof into my right hand and place it on my chest. I then lay my left hand onto her chest.

“We will be making this promise on each others heart.” I clarify.

That seems to get a gasp from her and the crowd. Pinkie is in tears as she smiles at me and gives a nod.

“I Pinkie promise, Anon.” She crosses my heart as I copy the same motion on her chest. “Cross my heart. Hope to fly.” She then does the flapping with her other arm gently as I copy. “Stick a cupcake in my eye.” She says with tears falling as she gently lays her hoof on my right eye, I doing the same.

She drops her hoof and smiles at me.

“No one breaks a Pinkie promise.” I says with a smile.

That was all I could say before she leaped onto me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

“Um... I guess you may kiss the bride!” I hear Celestia say with a giggle.

Everyone now started clapping for us as we sat there and let our love be shown for everyone. As we broke our kiss, I remembered that Rainbow was here. As I looked over at her, I could see a happy and genuine smile on her face and that made everything perfect.

* * *

I stop as I look at the last page in my journal. I smile some as I look over at Pinkie as she rests peacefully on the bed.

_Well, my friend. I guess it’s time to finally say goodbye. We’ve been through a lot haven’t we? The ups and downs, the good and bad. You’ve been there for it all and I thank you for listening to everything I had to tell you. While you won’t be hearing from me again, don’t worry. The story of my life here in Equestria has only just begun. After all, tomorrow is another day._

I close my journal for the last time. I get up from my desk and walk over to the bed and fall next to Pinkie. I pull her close as she nuzzled into my neck.

“Love you.” She murmurs in her sleep.

“I love you too.” I whisper with a smile.


End file.
